<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Exotic Velvet by Shotahunter1851</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294561">The Exotic Velvet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotahunter1851/pseuds/Shotahunter1851'>Shotahunter1851</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, Hotel Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Strippers &amp; Strip Clubs, Stripping, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:07:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>47,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotahunter1851/pseuds/Shotahunter1851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In order for Jazz Fenton to reach her dream of becoming a psychiatrist, she needs a great amount of money only stripping can get her along the way she will find lust, temptation, and love. Will she reach her dreams or succumb to the temptations?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jazz Fenton/Original Character(s), Jazz Fenton/Vlad Masters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Exotic Velvet at the Candy Shop<br/>Erotic fanfiction <br/>A collaboration between DannyPhantom69, Trevor the Enchanter and Shotahunter1851</p>
<p>Chapter one: The stage is set.</p>
<p>Bright neon lights and loud music boomed across the club which accompanied the loud chatter of men who were eagerly waiting for the show to begin, behind purple curtains stood a young redhead who peeks out seeing a few shadows sitting beyond the stage.</p>
<p>“Okay, you can do this,”- Jazz said as she stumbled onto the stage. </p>
<p>Feeling her legs about to give out from under her, Jazz made her way to the steel pole by the edge of the stage which held a great resemblance to a runway. Eight men and one woman sat next to the stage as their lustful eyes were going over her body. The redhead more than appreciated starting on a slow night.</p>
<p>Praying they didn’t see how terrified she was, Jazz walked across the stage wearing nothing more but a pink top and thong of similar color which she was still getting used to. It was the first time in her life, she had dared to wear something so audacious. </p>
<p>Not even in the intimacy of her bedroom had Jazz sported something so preposterous, but she bit down on her lip and climbed onto the pole, knowing what they were waiting for. Music blasted from the speakers assisting Jazz with her task. </p>
<p>“Now or never; get it over with.”- the redhead whispered. In a single move, she threw off her top, revealing her very large breasts. </p>
<p>Jazz had rarely paid attention to her own body as school was more important than looks but even she knew her large D-cup breasts drew the attention of many men. Those watching her threw money onto the stage with eyes as wide as dinner plates. </p>
<p>Jazz wanted to shrink away and hide out of sheer embarrassment, but... she reminded herself why she was doing this. Jazz approached those sitting down, shaking her breasts mere feet from them, ready to slap away a hand if they tried anything. Surprisingly, they didn’t. </p>
<p>“Hello there,”- she greeted one, pushing her breasts together. </p>
<p>The redhead was thankful for the dim lights which conceal her blushing as she came to realize the man glued his eyes over her nipples. The man was too tongue-tied to reply with a verbal response but instead tossing a few bills onto the stage. </p>
<p>Jazz greeted each one in turn following the example of the other dancers. None one of them tried to touch her, although none couldn’t stop staring. Jazz knew she was supposed to remove her thong as well, though she didn’t feel ready for such a step. The redhead turned to her side, allowing everyone to get a good look at her body. </p>
<p>“Least there’s no one I recognize.”- Jazz thought as the song was coming to an end.</p>
<p>The redhead squatted down to gather up the money and thanked her viewers with a wink and by blowing them a kiss while adding a smile as wide as she could. The redhead could still feel their lecherous gazes over her body as she finished picking up her “tips.”</p>
<p>“The lovely Velvet, everyone!”- The DJ announced. </p>
<p>Every girl at the strip club had a nickname as they would never dare to go by their real names. Jazz gave them a final glance as she picked up her top which she tossed over her shoulder while walking off the stage in her high heels, ignoring the pain they caused her. The girl’s heart was beating like wild as she crossed the curtains into the backstage.</p>
<p>“Can’t believe I got through that,”- Jazz said as she retreated behind the stage and put her what little clothes she had back on. </p>
<p>There was no doubt she had their undivided attention like she never had before, though part of her felt filthy… and yet she couldn’t help but feel excited and even thrilled by it. She could count on one hand the number of men who ever look at her like that at Amity Park university and even in the streets. </p>
<p>“What is wrong with me?”- Jazz whispered while shaking her head.</p>
<p>“Nice job,”- Nikki clapped as she threw an arm around Jazz’s shoulder. </p>
<p>The redhead turns over to her “mentor,” a woman in her early thirties with dark skin and long black hair, her breasts though large were the result of surgery. It made Jazz take a long look at her own naturally large breasts which brought much jealousy among her peers who in the best case had less than half her size. </p>
<p>“Damn,”- Jazz collapsed into a nearby chair as she stared at her dark skin friend who twirled her long ebony black hair with her finger which the redhead knew had French manicure.</p>
<p>“First time’s always the hardest. . . and you didn’t do too badly,” Nikki pointed to the money in Jazz’s hands which in total amounted to thirty-eight dollars. “Twice as much as I got the first time I was on stage. How do you feel?”</p>
<p>“Like I want to faint,”- Jazz admitted. “Feels…like…I’m… taken advantage of.”</p>
<p>The last time anyone stared at her was during her last summer vacation at Amity Park’s beach which is located just an hour away from the city, Jazz felt most uncomfortable as men drool over her large breasts and equally large ass, though the female comments were the most painful as it was the first time she was called a “plastic bimbo.” </p>
<p>“Nah, they’re not taking advantage of you.”- Nikki giggled. “You’re taking advantage of them. They give up their hard-earned money just to look at a woman like you. You don’t even have to do anything. So, relax, smile, and have a bit of fun.” She turned her head at the sound of her name. “Excuse me, babe. Duty calls.”</p>
<p>Jazz knew, before long, she’d be called back up on stage as well. And... it hadn’t been as bad as she anticipated. “I can do this” Jazz said to encouraged herself as she returned to her feet and walked out the side entrance into the main area of the club.</p>
<p>Dancers not on stage chatted up those sitting throughout the club trying to convinced them to buy the girls some drinks, a few of them taking customers to a private room for a lap dance which Jazz knew she had to do while she plastered a smile on her face upon seeing of couple eyes on her. </p>
<p>“How’s your night going?”- She greeted the man who was ogling at her. </p>
<p>Jazz sat on the chair’s armrest and quickly noticed that the man she was trying to chat up was perhaps the same age as her father, she couldn’t help but feel somewhat creep out, yet she knew it was only for work and wasn’t looking for a sugar daddy.</p>
<p>“Lot better with you here, beautiful.”- He responded with a pearly-white smile. </p>
<p>At that moment she felt his hand grabbing her ass, the girl wanted to slap him across the face though upon seeing he wore a business suit unlike most clients who dressed casual clothing, Jazz let him cop a feel as she knew the businessman had money and was willing to spend it on her. </p>
<p>“Would you like a dance?”- Jazz as said as she pointed to a room with the hope of drying him off his money and leaving him alone. </p>
<p>If she could survive going on stage and have men drool over her like hungry dogs, then perhaps she’d be able to do this as well. The man wasn’t too bad looking either… just a little snow on the roof but he did give out an aura of elegance.  </p>
<p>“Can’t possibly say no to that.”- He chuckled. </p>
<p>Jazz grabbed his hand and led him to a private booth around the corner of the club, and once he was sited Jazz climb over a small table with a tube and began removing her top for a second time. His eyes were plastered on her ample breasts as they scan her entire body though ultimately stop her breasts once again. </p>
<p>The redhead wanted to complain before quickly remembered it was precisely what the club was for. It was hard for Jazz to stay in her stripper persona, she loathed the lecherous eyes which men stare at her with, it wasn’t hard for her to imagine the kind of depravities they wanted to do to her, but ignore it for the sake of her university education.  </p>
<p>To her left and right, she caught glimpses of other dancers rubbing themselves over their clients, some girls going farther than she was willing to. Her eyes moved briefly towards the bunny theme waitress walking around in their thong leotards offering drinks to the thirsty customers while casually ignoring the catcalling and light hand brushing on their bare butts. </p>
<p>For a moment, Jazz thought about applying for the waitress position but stripping left a lot more money. The man placed his hands on her hips catching her attention, there was a technical rule against touching, but it was rarely enforced by both the strippers and waitresses unless the client became obnoxious. </p>
<p>With a deep breath, she once more followed her peers’ example as she climbs off the dancing table to pressed herself against his lap, grinding her ass to his manhood. Jazz wanted to run away once she felt his penis hardening but forced herself to endure.  </p>
<p>“You smell so good.”- Jazz turned around to make eye contact as she started to run her hands along his chest. </p>
<p>The man did not attempt to stop her hands from going up and down his body. Though he did take advantage of the situation and caressed her thighs trying to see how far she was letting him go, Jazz told herself not to say anything unless it becomes necessary. </p>
<p>It was then that she wrapped her arms around his neck and rubbed her crotch against him feeling his erection grow. Jazz went as far as to tease him by waving her breasts over his face as he slides his hands from her thighs to her butt.</p>
<p>The redhead made several attempts to start a conversation, but it was clear he only wanted one thing. Once the song was over, Jazz inquired: “Would you like to continue?” With a nod, he placed another fifteen dollars on the wall and broke out into a leer. </p>
<p>Jazz shut her brain off letting her body do all the work, remembering it was merely temporary. Throughout the dance, his eyes never left her chest even trying to take a lick but each time the girl pulled away and pretended to have not noticed. </p>
<p>“Disgusting pig”- Jazz thought as she forced herself to smile.</p>
<p>The redhead kept the grin on her face, focusing on her upcoming paycheck. She could feel his hands going up to her leg and waist, even caressing her buttocks but at least had the decency to not touch anything intimate. </p>
<p>“Thanks for the great dance,”- The man smiled and planted a kiss on her cheek. </p>
<p>“Pleasure’s all mine, handsome.”- Jazz shook her ass for the man to tip her.</p>
<p>Jazz wanted to slap him once he took the audacity to pulled the string which covered her private parts and slides a bill before letting go, the girl forced a smile as she saw him leave the booth while blowing her a kiss. Once the man was out of the booth, she noticed that in between her tips was business card.</p>
<p>“Jeremy Manson, Manager bla, bla, bla”- Jazz didn’t bother to read the rest of the business card as she tossed it to the side but taking the ten-dollar bill instead.</p>
<p>By the time she got out, there was another dancer on stage, one she didn’t recognize. In total, six other strippers were working that night, it was her first night, therefore, she didn’t have the time or the energy to learn all their fake names as no one ever used their real names in any case. </p>
<p>(XXXXX)</p>
<p>Her second time on stage was much easier. Jazz’s muscles still felt weak, but she reminded herself she’d already made it through once without embarrassing herself. It was getting late and only four people were watching this time which made it easier, but the amount of money received was smaller. Even so, Jazz made sure to give them all some attention. </p>
<p>The redhead still wasn’t ready to show her vagina to the crowd but feeling more confident she added more erotic moves. It was then that she saw her businessman Jeremy Manson standing close to the stage licking his lips and touching his crotch, only common sense stopped him from jerking off there and then. </p>
<p>In her free time, she scanned the crowd from within the locker room and was surprised to find a fair number of women. Most were visiting with their partners, but a few had come of their own accord which the redhead found rather strange given the nature of the club. </p>
<p>“Hey, newbie! The boss wants to see you”- An Asian looking girl with a Japanese hairstyle spoke as she made her way to the stage.</p>
<p>It was her first night working and so the redhead couldn’t help wonder if she had done something wrong already, or perhaps she was to be scolded for not stripping down completely as was expected of her. Jazz didn’t feel ready to show her private parts just yet.  </p>
<p>On the way to her boss's office, she noticed half a dozen people relaxing at the bar while chatting to themselves. Security walked through the club, ready to intervene if there was trouble. There was always one jerk who spoiled the fun for everyone and needed to be shown the door.  </p>
<p>The redhead was glad to have started on a slow night, though by what she had been told by Nikki and a few other dancers including a couple of waitresses and the twin bartenders, things could get rather hectic on a full night completed with fights and drunks being walked out.</p>
<p>Jazz glanced over at Nikki, who was leading a young man into a private booth. She couldn’t help but giggle at his eyes plastered to the floor. He wasn’t as good looking as some of the customers, but. . . she had to admit, he was kind of cute.  </p>
<p>Never once did Jazz imagined herself working at a strip club, parading herself in a tight diminutive excuse of a bikini in front of drunk men, but college fees were getting expensive and so were the book but she had to admit it was exciting, added that striping paid a lot better than her previous job at the campus library.</p>
<p>“You wanted to see me, Vlad?”- Jazz sheepishly asked as she pokes her head in. Although he was in charge, she kept it on a first-name basis, as he’d been friends with her parents for many years. </p>
<p>It was strange for Vlad to see the redhead working at his club since he had seen the girl grown up and saw her more like a daughter than anything else, she needed the money and begged the man to keep it a secret from her family. Vlad, of course, didn’t keep it a secret to Jazz’s father, Jack Fenton. Due to their friendship, Vlad needed his blessing to hire the girl in the first place. The last thing he wanted was to lose his college friend.</p>
<p>The resulting conversation between the two men was rather interesting but ultimately ended with Jack allowing his only daughter to work as a stripper as long as Vlad made sure no one touched her. Needless to say, Vlad kept the conversation a secret from Jazz. </p>
<p>“Yes, I saw your dancing. If you want to make real money, you gotta show everything. Remember, the clients came to see some pussy.”- Vlad said as he pointed over the chair while trying to hide his blush.</p>
<p>Both Vlad and Jazz blushed upon using the word “pussy”, in a way Jazz was like a daughter to him which made the conversation rather uncomfortable. Jazz couldn’t help but recall her audition for the job, one that was no more than a formality, it was the first time she had even been on stage and strip down in front of anyone, but if she was going to do this every weekend, she had to get used to being seen naked. </p>
<p>That morning she was even more nervous and scared than when she popped her cherry with her high school sweetheart. She’d felt incredibly awkward due to Vlad’s friendship with her parents, she had grown up calling him “uncle Vlad” but he treated the whole audition and job interview with a lot more professionalism than when she applied for the librarian position at college.</p>
<p>“I get your new at this. That’s why I assigned Nikki to help you out. We’re almost closing for the night, so give it your best kiddo.”- Vlad said trying to encourage the redhead. </p>
<p>“You promise you won’t…”- Jazz bit her lip at the thought of her parents finding out. </p>
<p>“I won’t say a word.”- Vlad pressed a finger against his lips. </p>
<p>With a deep sigh, she agreed with her boss and exited the office. She knew stripping down completely was unavoidable, even if the boss was her dear “uncle” Vlad. It was what the clients pay for and the longer she prolonged it, the harder it would be for her to do later on.   </p>
<p>The Candy Shop as Vlad named his club though wasn’t the only strip club in town it was one of the best and most well-known clubs in Amity Park, two floors with several booths for private dancing, a fully equipped bar that could easily sit over thirty people at any given time and the main stage which ran across the club so everyone could see.</p>
<p>(XXXXX)</p>
<p>“Hey, babe, maybe you ought to give him a dance.”- Nikki pointed to a man a few years older than her. He sat at a table, nursing a Diet Pepsi, eyes despondent. “Bet he can’t say no to you.”</p>
<p>“We’ll see.” Jazz still struggled to approach men inside of her own accord, though she knew it was part of the job. </p>
<p>“He’s one of the better ones. I approached him last time and he talked far more than most of my customers do. Figured you’d want to dance with people who aren’t going to spend the whole time trying to grope you.” Nikki grabbed her hand. “Besides. . . got to boost your confidence, beautiful.” </p>
<p>Feeling apprehensive and even scared, Jazz walks over to the lonely man who only watched his drink rather than looking at the living sculptures around him. There were beautiful women around and still chose to glue his eyes to his drink.</p>
<p>“Evening, handsome,”- the redhead said as she approached him and placed a hand over his shoulder. His bright blue eyes, so similar to her own, bore into hers. </p>
<p>“Good evening... what was your name?”- Questioned the man while averting her gaze.</p>
<p>“Ja… Velvet,”- Jazz giggled as she pointed at his frown and responded: “Shouldn’t be wearing a frown, not while surrounded by beautiful women.”</p>
<p>“Right.”- He forced a grin on his face. “How’s your night going?”</p>
<p>“Pretty good.” Jazz sat next to him. “So… if you want, I can give you a private dance.” He’d yet to approach the stage, unlike most others. </p>
<p>“Sure, we can do that.”- The man mumbled lacking the grin all other customers had. </p>
<p>Jazz led him to a room around the corner, the girl frowns upon looking at other customers with their hands all over the dancers. She couldn’t bring herself to enjoy being touched like that, even thinking about the money. The man sat down and Jazz climbed onto his lap. </p>
<p>“I’ve been here a couple of times, but I haven’t seen you before,”- In contrast to others, he kept his hands placed on the seat. </p>
<p>“This is my first day here,”- Jazz giggled as her breasts were brushing across his face. </p>
<p>The man glanced down to the floor constantly, despite the dim lights his blushing and troubled face was clear as day, but he still made an effort to avoid looking at her breasts. It was and… unexpected behavior for someone at the club. </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t have guessed,”- he admitted. “You’re quite a dancer. I mean, there was only so much I could see from where I was sitting, but you looked like you knew what you were doing.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.”- Jazz placed her hands around his shoulders and ground on him. “I was really nervous up there.” The redhead had no idea why she’d confessed that. </p>
<p>He chuckled. “I don’t blame you, although there’s no reason to be. You’re a gorgeous woman who had them eating out of your hands.”</p>
<p>“Aww, thanks.” Jazz giggled despite herself. “Bet you say that to every girl who dances for you.” </p>
<p>The man couldn’t help but sing her praises, about how beautiful she is which made her feel warm and fussy inside. Jazz smiled gently as she leans closer and lifts his blushing face to her breasts reminding him that staring was perfectly allowed. Not looking beat the purpose of the strip club according to Jazz.</p>
<p>“So, what’s the happy occasion?”- the Redhead question as she teased him by pulling her thong.</p>
<p>“My birthday was yesterday and I decided to have a late celebration. You know, you’re only the second dancer I’ve gotten a lap dance from.” The man spoke between stammers.</p>
<p>“Don’t I feel special. Was it Nikki?” Jazz guessed.</p>
<p>The man gleeful agreed with Jazz, due to his shy and overly reserved nature had a hard time approaching the strippers to asked what they were getting paid for. He even found it hard to approach the stage and settle with drinking a club soda at the bar.</p>
<p>“Just relax and enjoy yourself,” Jazz advised, placing his hands on her waist. The man blushed as his grip loosening from the couch. “You’re all right. I’ll tell you if you go too far.”</p>
<p>“Okay. Just don’t want to appear like some sick pervert. I mean, I am something of one, since I’m here, but...”</p>
<p>So far, this shy man was the best client the redhead had all night. His hands always by the side and never wandering too far, Jazz welcomed this kind of behavior since she wasn’t used to being ogled at or touched for that matter.</p>
<p>Jazz could feel his fingers slowly making their way across her body though never once daring to approach her crotch or nipples. Had such liberty been given to any other man at the club, she would have to beat them off with a stick. His sudden questioning about why she was stripping caught her off guard.</p>
<p>“Paying my way through college. Hoping to become a psychologist.”- Jazz reminded herself not to get too personal. He was only a client, not her friend. </p>
<p>The redhead turns around and bends over for him to better see her large butt which her ex-boyfriend often sang praises about though unlike what she expected, the man commented about the brain still being in development until the age of twenty-five which made her think he was studying to be a doctor.</p>
<p>It was bizarre interaction what they had, the girl danced trying to make him horny but the man responded with science and physiological trivia which Jazz found most entertaining as it had much to do with her college studies. </p>
<p>“So where do you stand on the nature-nurture debate, then?”- Jazz challenged. He rubbed her back and smiled. She leaned closer into him, feeling him stiffen underneath her. </p>
<p>“More toward the former, though certainly how we grow up matters as well,” the man responded with confidence. “I was a counselor at school, and saw some... unpleasant experiences. I don’t think anyone’s naturally good or bad. It’s what we’re taught throughout our lives.” </p>
<p>Without either of them realizing, his hands made their way behind Jazz while talking about the horrid nature of humanity. It was a conversation Jazz would love to have over a cup of coffee at her favorite café. </p>
<p>“Got stood up for my birthday, so you can imagine I’m not happy about that.” He looked away. “Figured this is better than moping at home.”  </p>
<p>“Aw, I’m so sorry.”- Jazz hugged him out of impulse and habit. </p>
<p>The man fought the urge to wrap his hands around her slender waist as she relaxed her body letting herself fall upon his lap and her breasts above his face. Jazz could feel his manhood almost ripping through the pants.</p>
<p>“Well, not the first time I’ve gotten my hopes up when I shouldn’t. A couple of months ago, my best friend, who I’d had a crush on for years, said she returned my feelings. A few days later, she tossed me aside like a piece of garbage for someone hotter and forgot I ever existed.”- His face turned red. </p>
<p>“That’s horrible.”- Jazz scowled. </p>
<p>There was no way for her to know if anything he was saying was true but Jazz didn’t think him a liar and so ran her hands along his thigh. He still hesitated to touch her but was at least relaxing around her which the redhead quickly took notice of. </p>
<p>“Should have known better, but never thought she’d do that to me.”- He expressed a bitter laugh. </p>
<p>“Just try and forget her for tonight, okay?”- Jazz rubbed her breasts against him. “Besides, I’m sure you’ll find someone soon.” <br/>(XXXXX)<br/>The redhead stood up turning around to show her large bubble butt to the man, it took all of his willpower not to touch her the way he wanted upon seeing the pink thong disappeared among her wonderful buttocks. Jazz grinned at his shyness. </p>
<p>The thick black curtain at the booth’s door gave some privacy though it allowed the guards to venture in case they were needed. Jazz was also grateful for the dim lights which didn’t let her client see her blushing face, though she was sure even her butt was blushing. </p>
<p>Jazz bends over spreading her butt in front of her customer, it was then that the man leans in closer taking in her perfume while gazing upon the glitter spread over her butt. There was a debate taking place within the man’s head as he wonders if he should touch or not. </p>
<p>It wasn’t technically allowed but in his last couple of visits, he had noticed several men and on very rare occasions some women openly groping the dancers, though the fact that the bouncers would “escort” those who went too far out the door made him keep both hands in check.</p>
<p>Only the cotton string covered Jazz’s holes which she constantly pulled up marking her “camel” toe, it still surprised her to be using such scandalous underwear. Never before had the idea even crossed upon her head to wear a thong.   </p>
<p>“I can’t believe I’m doing this with a complete stranger. I didn’t even do it for Tom.”- the redhead thought to herself.</p>
<p>It had been nearly two months since she broke up with her high school sweetheart. Little by little the relationship had died out, it didn’t help much that her ex-boyfriend spent too much time with his female colleagues which according to him were only helping him with his classes though the deal breaker was finding him in bed with another woman.</p>
<p>Upon turning around once more she hops on her client brushing her large breasts over his face, nearly touching his lip. As she sways her hips to the sides, memories of her first time with Tom came about.</p>
<p>It was little more than a year ago at a small roadside motel of decent allure, neither of them could afford anything too expensive since they were about to start college. On the other hand, they also didn’t want to waste their first time at the backseat of Tom’s car.</p>
<p>Jazz was shaking within the shower despite the hot water covering her body, the redhead wasn’t one to let her emotions take over and lose her virginity in a moment of passion, on the contrary, she preferred to plan everything out and make the most of it. </p>
<p>Upon exiting the bathroom wearing nothing than a towel around her body, she could see her boyfriend Tom was already waiting for her in bed with the bedsheets covering his waist down, his clothes were neatly folded over a chair while her own was still in the bathroom. </p>
<p>Tom could easily be described as a geek with thick glasses and a somewhat goofy demeanor as to how he managed to make such a beautiful woman like Jazz his girlfriend was nothing short of a mystery involved in an enigma. </p>
<p>“So… let's do this.”- Jazz exclaimed more to encouraged herself than to announced she was ready.</p>
<p>The man’s eyes open wide no different from platters upon seeing Jazz naked for the very first time, her large breasts and wide hip were a sight to see even her slightly bushy crotch was charming. Jazz didn’t stand for too long and made her way under the bedsheets.</p>
<p>With shaking hands, Tom ripped open a condom wrapper that Jazz had previously purchased at the pharmacy. The redhead despite having received proper sexual education at school knew little to nothing about sex in itself and sex products.</p>
<p>Brands and types of birth control were never mentioned in class, therefore, Jazz simple gaze in shock upon seeing over ten types of condoms and brands, she even heard from a girl talking to her friend about there being more and better options at the sex shop down the street. </p>
<p>There was no way for Jazz to venture to such a shop as it was already too hard for her to buy condoms at a drug store, the redhead disguised her shopping with some cough pills and few bags of chips, though the cashier still smirks as she took the condom package to scan.</p>
<p>It was then that she felt Tom’s hand over her knees. Jazz’s face turns bright red upon her man gently opening her legs and positioning himself between them, the redhead could feel his penis touching her womanhood through the condom.</p>
<p>Jazz couldn’t help but gasp out loud as Tom enters her, she could feel his full length forcing himself deep. The redhead grins her teeth as her boyfriend slowly torn through her hymen making her lock his waist with both legs.</p>
<p>“Stop… don’t move… let me get used to the size.”- Jazz said between breaths.</p>
<p>It took all of Tom’s willpower to not move his hips, the boy felt his penis was burning up inside of Jazz’s tight pussy. With a nod of her head, she granted the go-ahead for Tom to start moving which he did fill with glee.</p>
<p>Jazz could feel him slide in and out of her as the pain from her ripped hymen vanished, though before her first moan could come out, something else came out. Tom’s face strain as he tried his very best to hold down his cum from escaping his cock but failed miserably.</p>
<p>The redhead suddenly felt her boyfriend’s cock pulsing which made her look over at the man on top of her as he ejaculated after nearly two minutes of sex, both looked at each other for another minute before Tom slide out of Jazz and sits in front in complete silence. </p>
<p>“That was incredible.”- Jazz said with a large smile. </p>
<p>Despite her praise, Tom knew his performance was more than lacking. Worst yet was that he was done for the night as his little soldier was unable to stand firm again. Jazz had foreseen this outcome as she was well aware men can’t hold for too long on their first time.<br/>(XXXXX)<br/>It was then that Jazz noticed the song had ended and was brought back to her current reality, the redhead quickly stood up and adjusted the only piece of cloth in her possession. Her client stood up to thank the girl as he handed her a twenty-dollar tip.</p>
<p>“Thank you very much. And this is a birthday gift.”- Jazz said as she kissed the man on the lips.</p>
<p>Her client looked in wonder at her celestial blue eyes upon feeling the soft and tender lips of the redhead dancer. Their tongues wrestled with each other as Jazz guided his hand to her butt, feeling the softness which was beyond incredible.  </p>
<p>“What’s your name?”- the man sheepishly asked as he parted from her lips, “so, I can ask for you next time”- </p>
<p>“Call me Velvet.”- the redhead replied though she was sure her client knew it was a fake name.</p>
<p>The man didn’t care in the least if that was a fake or real name but it fit her perfectly. He didn’t want to release her buttocks yet forced himself to so before she freaked and call for security though it was her who put his hands there in the first place.</p>
<p>“Mine’s Tristan.”- He gave his first genuine smile of the night. “Thanks for, you know, for listening to me.”- Added the man as he let go of the redhead.</p>
<p>“Anytime, handsome.”- If all her customers were like him, it’d be a far easier job Jazz thought to herself. </p>
<p>Jazz calmly walked out of the private booth followed by Tristian who couldn’t take his eyes off his hand as it was covered in butt glitter. Tristan lifted his head searching for the girl but several more men and women had entered the strip club which made the redhead disappear among the crowd and the dark environment.</p>
<p>“Why the hell did I kiss him?”- Jazz quietly asked as she leans next to another private dance booth just around the corner from the main area.</p>
<p>A strange and unfamiliar sound coming from within the booth drew her attention, upon turning her eyes over the curtain she noticed this wasn’t fully closed. The redhead covered her mouth as to hold down a gasp.</p>
<p>Within was one of the few dancers on role that and though they were expected to dance naked, sucking off one of the customers wasn’t part of the contract Jazz sign. The rookie stripper gazed upon a tan woman with long black hair.</p>
<p>It was Jazz’s first day and because of this, she didn’t know many of the strippers nor their fake names, much less their real ones. There was a brief sense of familiarity with this particular dancer, the girl was sure they weren’t acquainted but had seen her before.</p>
<p>“Paulina”- Jazz whispered upon recognizing the stripper.</p>
<p>She was a member of the cheerleader squad and one of the most obnoxious girls at college, there was an ongoing rumor that she slept with most of her teachers just to pass her classes such rumors went back to even her time at high school. Seeing her in such a precarious position gave credit to such gossip.  </p>
<p>There was a sense of relief accompanied by terror upon Jazz learning she wasn’t the only one stripping from her college. It was unlikely for Paulina to ratted her out to the college dean since she too was in the same situation though Paulina was indeed lacking in the brains department and might try. </p>
<p>Jazz silently watched how the client had his face buried between Paulina’s legs licking her crotch like a starving dog while she shoved all of his manhood deep down her throat. The redhead watched in awe as the dancer moves her head up and down with the most satisfying expression she had ever seen.</p>
<p>After a few brief moments, the man unloaded his cum inside her mouth though not a single drop fell out of the tan woman’s mouth. Jazz quickly made her way to the backstage as she saw the couple getting ready to leave the booth.</p>
<p>“My god. We’re strippers, not fucking whores.”- Jazz mumbled as she took her seat in front of her beauty desk.</p>
<p>Jazz wasn’t a naïve country girl, it was fairly obvious a few of her coworkers would be doing some sidetracking though Vlad was very explicit about her not sleeping with the clients, otherwise he would kick her out of the club and tell her parents in a heartbeat.</p>
<p>“I run a strip club, not a whorehouse”- Jazz remembered her boss say during the job interview and again before she started her shift as she adjusted her makeup.</p>
<p>It gave her a sense of security to know she wasn’t expected to sleep around the club and counted on the guards to make sure the clients obey the “no touching” rule, though some of the bouncers at times took their job a little too seriously which ended up with some random drunk thrown out the backdoor.</p>
<p>“Yo Velvet! Vlad says you’re up!”- A young dark skin girl though slightly overweight. </p>
<p>The redhead’s jaw fell to the ground in shock as she saw who the girl going under the name of “Candy” was, another of her college peers, Valerie Grey though it was clear she hadn’t recognized who Jazz is. The redhead nodded and walk past her noticing the girl wasn’t overweight but instead had a plum butt and large breasts which gave the illusion of being heavy. </p>
<p>“Does every girl I know work here?”- Jazz whispered as she once again stood behind the curtain. </p>
<p>The night was coming to an end and despite longing for her bed, Jazz still needed to perform one last time one stage. With a quick peek through the curtain, she noticed there were fewer people than before and so made up her mind to strip completely as was expected of her.</p>
<p>“Let’s hear it for Velvet!!”- the DJ announced.</p>
<p>Out of the corner of her eye, Jazz spotted Tristan moving to the stage while preparing the few dollar bills he still possessed. With growing confidence, she threw off her top with no hesitation entering the stage with renewed courage allowing them to take in her body. Security flanked the crowd in case of trouble, but no one extended a hand other than to throw a bill. </p>
<p>Men cheered loudly as Jazz sway her hips around the pole, the girl was rather thankful for Vlad attention to details as he came up with each girl’s dance routine. The man wouldn’t allow any half-ass dancing but did allow some improvisation to keep things interesting especially if they forgot their routine.</p>
<p>Her grip on the pole suddenly loosened causing Jazz to lose her balance for a moment as she tried to spin her legs in the air while holding the pole. She’d seen some amazing things up there but knew it would be some time before she could duplicate them. </p>
<p>Jazz took a deep breath and brace her heart as she sat on the stage pulling her legs up high in the air along with her thong, the girl held her breath as she spread her legs wide open allowing everyone to get a good look. No aside from Tom had seen her bare vagina before, she felt like wanting to cry but held strong and carried on.</p>
<p>Money rain from above as she crawled on all fours along the floor, upon turning to her side she noticed every pair of eyes on the stage glued themselves against her. There was an undoubted sense of excitement that forced her to bend over exposing both her horny holes.</p>
<p>She could feel their starving eyes over every inch of her body as her anus “winked” at the men, it was then that she noticed Tristian at the edge of the stage. His shy eyes contrasted with his sex starving expressions around, as the song was coming to an end, she come closer to the edge. </p>
<p>“Hi-ya, Tristian.”- Jazz whispered knowing all too well no one would hear her.</p>
<p>The redhead flips around and spanks her bubble butt making men throw money towards her. Upon the song ends, she squats down to pick up her tips though no one moved an inch until she was backstage.</p>
<p>(XXXXXX)</p>
<p>Jazz stretched her protesting back muscles. She’d never realized how physically exhausting being a stripper could be. Both her legs and back felt like they were on fire forcing her to sit down for a few moments. </p>
<p>“Okay, I survived my first day... somehow.” Jazz wiped the sweat off her face.</p>
<p>“Hey, you made it,”- Nikki greeted her. “How you feeling, girl?”</p>
<p>“Okay, I suppose.”- Jazz wasn’t sure what to feel. </p>
<p>Part of her still felt the degradation. Mere weeks ago, she’d never imagined being a stripper while she working at the library, though another part of her... relished in the power her looks gave her. Jazz had received little attention in either high school or college. </p>
<p>Despite hitting puberty like a freight train hardly anyone looked at her direction beyond her ex-boyfriend, Tom. At age sixteen she was already buying C-cup bras and two years later she had to replace her bras with cup D while still holding a slender figure which she didn’t think was humanly possible.</p>
<p>“So, you think you can keep doing this? It’s not for everyone, you know.”- Nikki said while Jazz stuffed her sexy clothing in a sports bag and took out her normal street clothes. </p>
<p>“Should be able to survive.”- The redhead replied. Even after giving the club its cut which was considerably lesser thanks to Vlad, Jazz still possessed close to three hundred dollars, over twice as much as she made during her librarian duties. “I mean, a couple of people I just wanted to slap, but some...” Thoughts of the young man entered her brain. </p>
<p>“Word of advice: keep things professional.” Nikki made eye contact. “I’ve seen dancers make that mistake before and it tends to go badly. Some guys think you’re in love with them and... may take it badly when they realize the truth. Done this for five years, so I know what I’m talking about.”</p>
<p>The last thing Jazz wanted was to have some horny pervert stalking her every move, night and day. Following her to college and back home, therefore, keeping her job a secret would be the least of her problems if something like that were to happen.</p>
<p>“I’ll remember.”-Jazz dressed back into her normal street clothes</p>
<p>The girl felt a huge relief upon putting on her normal panties, she wasn’t used to wearing thongs and felt rather uncomfortable with them on, Jazz couldn’t understand how girls would wear them to school and their daily activities. </p>
<p>It was then that Paulina Sanchez walked into the locker room wearing a smug face and an attitude to match, Jazz cautiously watched her trade her fake diamond bikini for her street clothes which consisted of a black mini skirt, a pink tube blouse, black high heel and of course a pink thong.</p>
<p>Jazz looks at her clothes in the mirror and noticed the vast contrast between them, Jazz still wore the same style since her high school days, a simple pair of blue baggy jeans, black flat flops and her ever so favorite V-shape blouse.</p>
<p>“I ended up seeing. . . one of the dancers performing sex acts on a guy.”- Jazz whispered once Paulina punched out.</p>
<p>“Yeah, some of the girls here do that.”- Nikki nodded. “Not technically supposed to, but a lot of girls here do it and as long as you’re not too obvious, the boss won’t do anything about it. I’ve never slept with a guy here. Up to you whether to take that step. Takes a certain type of person.” Jazz knew what Nikki meant by that.</p>
<p>“Guess I’ll see you tomorrow night.”- Jazz felt her eyes droop. </p>
<p>To be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. All in a Day's Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Exotic Velvet at the Candy Shop<br/>Chapter two: All in a day’s work</p><p>The loud music echo throughout the club, exuberant girls danced on Vlad’s stage as men cheer them on. Howling like mad dogs upon seeing the dancers peeling off the last of their clothes. Yet a particular girl is dancing in private to one man’s eyes. </p><p>“Come see me again, handsome.”- Jazz kissed her latest client on the cheek and pocketed the money.</p><p>The man chuckled as he sends her one last lustful stare on his way out of the booth. Jazz knew he wanted to sleep with her and the sole thought though disgusting in itself felt somewhat alluring as men rarely ever looked at her that way. </p><p>It was past midnight and Jazz had given lap dances to a few people and so far, none of them had tried anything which was something she enjoyed greatly as the last thing she wanted was to feel their greasy fingers over her body. </p><p>Jazz gave curious glances at the other girls trying to pick up clients. She attempted to learn who allowed their clients to touch them and who did not, but more importantly where they let them touch. Many men often went for the butt or the hips as the strippers walked them the private dance booth which often earned them an extra tip.</p><p>Trying to learn from her seniors, Jazz began to allow men to take hold of her thigh and sometimes her butt while taking them to the private booths where she would dance for them and even rubbed herself on to their crotches.  </p><p>The moment she walked out of the private rooms, she spotted numerous men staring at her with open mouths and lustful gazes. Jazz tilted her head to the side waiting for one of them to approach as her ears drowned out the music blasting near the bar. </p><p>Jazz had worked in the club for nearly three weeks by now and had gotten used to the routine, but even so, it was difficult for her to unrobed completely in the booths as she was always alone with a man she’s never seen before. It took her a long time to start getting naked at the stage but couldn’t find the courage to have someone look at her vagina up close. </p><p>“Good, they’re giving me a minute.”- Jazz thought as she bents down showing them her large breasts before retreating to the back room. </p><p>Once inside, she wiped the sweat off her face and reapplied her makeup, Vlad was very insistent on having each girl looked their very best which meant having to fix their makeup every time they dance at the booth, and before going on stage, though some girls waited until their makeup was running down their faces. </p><p>Over the course of her job, she’d seen and dance for all sorts of customers. The first of them often were content with watching but a few got to touch her with her explicit permission, though their hands hesitated to go farther. In Jazz’s opinion, they were either too shy or had partners back home who wouldn’t be happy if they touched her.</p><p>The second were those who got caught up in the moment and let their hands wander off. Jazz had gotten to the point where it didn’t bother her much as long as they didn’t touch anything too intimate. Usually, when told to keep themselves under control, or when she guided their hands away, they listened though there was some disappointment in their faces. </p><p>The third, though rare, were those who refused to listen and even tried to grope her breasts and even going further down. Thankfully, Jazz hadn’t endured it too often and had only required security to intervene once. The man blustered about how important he was, but no one bothered to listen to him. </p><p>There was a fourth type, a very dreaded kind of client yet extremely. Though Jazz had yet to encounter such men, she heard from a few coworkers about random guys openly masturbating to them and even shooting cum on their faces which got them a back-alley date with the bouncers. </p><p>“Wasn’t as hard as I thought.”- Part of Jazz got a kick out of seeing so many men lust after her. </p><p>She’d never considered herself that sort of woman, but there was something. . . enticing about it. They couldn’t stop thinking about her, couldn’t take their eyes off her. Each time she danced for them it was like a cobra hypnotizing her prey, and by the end made off with their hard-earned cash.</p><p>Jazz turned to see Paulina Sanchez entering the room and recalled her stage name “Bella,” though the first thing Jazz noticed was how the Latina was wiping something off her chin. She did her best to hide a disapproving look, it wasn’t uncommon to see the tan dancer giving a different type of dance in the booths. </p><p>Far as she could tell, the girl hadn’t changed one bit since Jazz knew her from high school. Same arrogant smirk, flaunting her body, although she was pretty sure Paulina had gotten implants since then unlike her own naturally large breasts which now were her pride in the club. </p><p>There wasn’t a single night in which men and even some women complimented her beautiful physique but especially her large breasts and well tone legs. Jazz never gave too much mind to her personal appearance in the past and used little makeup but it felt incredible to have “sincere” compliments on her body.</p><p>“Can’t believe they’re letting you dance here,”- Paulina sneered. “Vlad must be getting desperate.”- the Latina scoffed making Jazz grin her teeth.</p><p>The two girls never got along in the past since Paulina was part of the A-list kids, and Jazz was part of the common rabble, some even considered her a nerd though her beauty kept her off that list, Jazz knew about Paulina not only because she was the talk of the school but mostly also due to her younger brother having a crush on Paulina like half of the male school body. </p><p>“It helps to have something underneath these good looks,”- Jazz shrugged as she pressed her natural breasts together.</p><p>Paulina wasn’t worth neither the time nor the energy to fight with. At least Danny didn’t feel anything for her anymore, it was always a bit of a mystery for Jazz to understand what her brother saw in such a shallow person who thought good looks lasted forever. </p><p>“Knew your family were all freaks but never imagined they’d accept you here, with fake boobs and that hideous complexion.”- Paulina said in defiance.</p><p>The redhead instantly noticed the hypocrisy in Paulina’s’ words as she lowers her gaze to the tan woman’s obviously fake breasts and light gut, the smirk on her mouth made Paulina turn red in anger as Jazz pulled off her bra. </p><p>“Looked in a mirror lately? Unlike you, these babies are natural.”- Jazz crossed her arms lifting her breasts, intending to make it clear this wasn’t a fight Paulina wanted to have. </p><p>The former cheerleader growl at the redhead as it was common knowledge around the club that she got breast implants a few years ago, her new and “improved” tits were hard and stiff unlike the soft-looking breasts Jazz bounced around.</p><p>“Whatever freak.”- Paulina replied as she began to fix her makeup.<br/>(XXXXX)</p><p>Jazz knew it wasn’t wise to be starting up fights with her colleagues especially with senior workers such as Paulina, even though the owner was her dear “uncle” Vlad, it was still his business and the tan girl was his best earner while Jazz was still struggling to take off her panties on the stage much less in the private booths.</p><p>Some complaints had reached Vlad’s ears about Jazz not wanting to strip down completely which prompted an uncomfortable conversation, the man had seen her grow up since she was a baby and mostly saw her like a daughter which made the conversation even harder but not as hard as having her work there.</p><p>Under normal everyday circumstances, Vlad would beat any man who wanted to see Jazz naked black and green but seeing her naked was the sole reason people asked for her at the club. Worse yet, he couldn’t be seen showing favoritism to one dancer in particular. </p><p>In those short weeks, Jazz had been working at Candy Shop, she had quickly become one of the most popular and requested girls at the club. Even competing with Paulina for the most popular girl in the club, something that didn’t sit too well with Paulina.</p><p>Jazz stood behind purple curtains, wearing nothing more than her high heels as she waited patiently for the DJ to call her in. It was her last show of the night and wanted to get over it as soon as possible. The redhead blushed as she saw Vlad standing by her beauty desk watching her.</p><p>His face was hard and stoic though underneath, he was blushing red and covered in shame, ordering Jazz to walk into the stage naked was no different than asking his own daughter to dance naked for horny drunks.</p><p>Vlad wanted to punch himself for getting an erection by seeing the woman he considered a daughter. Her firm back, her bubble butt, and well tone legs were something many strippers in the club would even kill to have.</p><p>“Everybody!! Make some noise for the lovely Velvet!”- The DJ announced her nickname.</p><p>Jazz walked out into the stage sporting the best smile she could, the glitter she covered her body in shine under the lights even the fake jewelry shine brighter than the real one. Jazz locked her hand on the pole and spin around making the crowd roar.</p><p>The redhead didn’t dare count the visitors as that only added to her anxiety though was sure there were nearly thirty men around the stage and a dozen women, many more were watching from the bar. Saturday nights were always the busiest of all nights and Jazz made sure to be on the role.</p><p>Jazz puts her right foot above her head holding it in position on the pole showing her lovely holes to the crowd before her, the redhead had gotten used to having people looked at her as a mere sex object, though her smile grew long and wide upon seeing some twenties dollar bills mixed in with the singles. </p><p>She slowly lowered herself until she was on all fours, a wicked gin across her face as she rallies the money. Men and even some women cheered her on as she opened her buttocks exposing her love holes, even licking her luscious lips towards the generous customers.</p><p>Out of nowhere, a hand yanked her off stage by her long red hair. Cursing, her scalp felt like it was being ripped out. It took her all of three seconds to realize she was being dragged across the floor. Fill with fear and dread, Jazz looked up to see a familiar face.</p><p>“You fucking whore!”- Her ex-boyfriend Tom sneered at her. </p><p>The redhead had left him after finding out he was having an affair with a junior from his class. Tom even had the audacity to let the girl stay over the night at his apartment which he had given Jazz the keys to. He hadn’t taken the break up too well.  </p><p>“Yo! Leave her the fuck alone!”- one of the customers said, pushing Tom away as he was about to kick Jazz on the ground.</p><p>“Fuck you! She’s my fucking girl!”- Tom slurred his word as he tried to adjust his glasses.</p><p>Jazz took the brief momentum to crawl away to safety, it was then that a bulking black man wearing a tight black shirt with the club’s logo came running towards Tom. Without uttering a word, he punched the man straight in the face sending his glasses in the air before he tackled Tom to the ground.</p><p>A second man no less muscular than the first added a kick to Tom’s belly before putting him in a chokehold. Jazz felt a familiar hand helping her up, upon turning her head she saw it was Vlad who helped her stand up.</p><p>Nikki rushed out naked from her booth as she was attending a client when she heard the commotion and the yelling, though her expression was one of fear, Vlad’s expression, on the other hand, was one of rage as he came to recognize who was the troublemaker</p><p>“Get him out of my club.”- Vlad said, eyes alight with quiet fury.</p><p>The man never did like Tom while he was dating his “niece” and even outright hated the boy upon finding out he was cheating on Jazz. There were no words that could fathom his rage though it took a good long talk with Jack to avoid Vlad sending his goons to teach Tom a lesson. </p><p>“She’s a dirty slut!”- Tom screamed spraying saliva everywhere as two men dragged him out which forced Vlad to order his men to stop. </p><p>Vlad’s eye twitches in anger upon hearing the word “slut” coming out from Tom’s mouth. Vlad was no fool and knew some of his girls did more than dancing in the booths but he wouldn’t tolerate anyone talking trash about them, especially to Jazz.</p><p>“Perhaps you should show a little more respect,” Vlad’s tone was still even. Everyone in the club had paused to see the commotion. “Drag him out of here.” He ordered the two bouncers, who smiled as they understood the implications. </p><p>Vlad rarely went to such extremes but refused to tolerate Jazz being treated in such a fashion. Tom was a special case that needed more attention than what he normally would have granted towards someone who laid their hands on his dancers. “Drag him out of here” was code Vlad made up for “rough him up.” Otherwise, the offending client was merely escorted out. </p><p>Once Tom was out of sight, Vlad turned around and headed back to his office like nothing happened, though he gave a brief glance towards Jazz who smiled sweetly. Noise gradually picked up again as clients and dancers alike went back to their previous activities. </p><p>“You okay, babe?”- Nikki flung an arm around Jazz’s shoulder. </p><p>“I... think so,” Jazz still struggled to process what just took place. </p><p>She’d known Tom could be jealous and even possessive but hadn’t imagined he would attack her. During the time they were dating Jazz had been a loyal, supportive, and faithful girlfriend yet Tom acted like he was the one being cheated on.</p><p>What worried Jazz the most was how he found out about her job. The idea that it was all just a coincidence danced around her head though deep down was sure he had been following her from her house or from college, though she couldn’t avoid entertaining the idea that perhaps someone from school saw her and told Tom. </p><p>“Happens once in a while. A few months ago, I had a guy who swore he was in love with me. Needed escorts to my vehicle for weeks until I got a restraining order.”- Nikki said calmly. </p><p>It was then that Nikki and Jazz noticed both were standing naked in the middle of the club which brought out a much-needed laugh from the redhead. Jazz saw her friend rushing towards the booth to fetch her clothes begging the client didn’t walk off with her cash. After a brief moment, Jazz followed. </p><p>Most girls including Jazz quietly stored their earnings in their purses which they kept safe in their personal lockers, there was something of a code of honor among them though it was mainly encouraged by the cameras overviewing the dressers, lockers and a bouncer who was recently posted at the dressing room’s door. </p><p>Jazz’s night had been ruined by Tom but it became worse upon turning her attention to the stage noticing most of her earnings were missing which made her frown in frustration, and though she didn’t feel like dancing anymore, she still needed to finish her shift before calling it a night.</p><p>“Yo Velvet. The boss wants to talk to you, I think you’re in trouble.”- a big breasted blonde woman said pointing over to Vlad’s office on the upper floor.</p><p>“Thanks, Vanilla”- Jazz thanked the woman.</p><p>The redhead sigh in defeat as she walks over to the stage to pick up what was left of her money, Jazz was quick to do mental calculations which made her understood her winnings for that performance were over the hundred dollars but now barely amounted to less than thirty dollars in change.</p><p>It would have been her finest night so far hadn’t it been for her ex-boyfriend showing up to make a scene and ruining everything. Men and women were chatting as the redhead made her way backstage to get dressed and see her boss.</p><p>“Tough luck.”- Paulina teased as she peels off her bra showing her fake tits while standing behind the curtain.</p><p>“The party goes on with the beautiful Bella!!”- the DJ announced signaling the Latin beauty to rushed out swaying her hips as if possessed.   </p><p>Paulina was the best dancer at the Candy Shop Strip Club and the one who made the really big numbers, Jazz didn’t intend on making a career out of stripper like the former cheerleader but it did bother her to see the crowds roaring for Paulina completely forgetting her ordeal.</p><p>“Hi, Vlad. You wanted to see me?”- Jazz asked peeking her head through the door.</p><p>“Yes”- Vlad replied pointing over the chair for her to seat on. “Are you hurt?”- the man added in a kind voice.</p><p>“I’m fine Vlad. Just a little shaken up but that’s all.”- the redhead replied. </p><p>Jazz couldn’t deny the fact she was spooked and shaken by how Tom dragged her off the stage, never before had her ex-boyfriend been violent towards her in the past, though their brake up was anything but quiet, screams and dreadful accusations were thrown around.</p><p>For a time, Jazz dreamt about marrying Tom after college but that dream shattered once she found him in bed with a girl she had never seen before. The break up was part of why the redhead started working at the club. She wanted to feel desired and beautiful, it something that she didn’t hear from Tom as the last words she heard from him was “frigid bitch.”</p><p>“If you want, you can take the rest of the night off.”- Vlad offered.</p><p>“No, that wouldn’t be fair with the other girls.”- Jazz replied.</p><p>She understood her relationship with Vlad was more than just friendship, but it would be very bad not just for her, but also for Vlad if he started to show too much favoritism over her. In the best-case scenario, the girls would put two and two together and find out Vlad’s a very close friend of the family and is just giving her hand. Though it was most likely that the strippers, especially Paulina would spread rumors of her sleeping with the boss, hence the privileges. </p><p>Jazz felt it was pointless to call it a night after that incident, it would be like letting Tom win, therefore excuse herself and headed out the door ready to make some more money, she lost most of her earnings at the stage thanks to her ex but wasn’t willing to leave empty-handed.</p><p>After paying her cut to the club she would be left empty-handed which meant all her hard work would have been for nothing. It was through Nikki that Jazz learned the cut she was paying was much smaller than what the rest of the strippers paid.</p><p>The redhead didn’t want any special treatment but she was short on cash and college fees as well as books were expensive which made her pretend to pay the same cut as everyone else in the club, but deep down was grateful for having to give a much smaller cut.<br/>(XXXXXX)<br/>Her mood was ruined and though she was tempted on taking up Vlad’s offer and call it a night she instead headed over to her beauty desk to fix her makeup and her long red hair which was left a mess thanks to Tom before heading back to the floor.</p><p>There was light pain on her back from when her ex dragged her off the stage that still linger, though it was her scalp which hurt the most, no matter how hard she looked there weren’t any bruises anywhere. It would be very difficult to rack up some cash if she was sporting a large purple mark on her back.</p><p>Jazz stood up and sprayed some perfume over herself to mask the smell of sweat. Dancing on stage and in the booths was much more demanding than she originally thought to be, so much she was surprised Vlad hadn’t installed showers already.</p><p>“Is that Ghostly Fantasy?”- Nikki said from behind Jazz.</p><p>“Yeah, try some.”- the redhead offered some of the perfume.</p><p>The two girls walked out into the floor with some giggles and smiles though Jazz noticed a different girl was dancing on stage. Paulina had already stepped down and by what she heard from Nikki; the Latina had everyone eating from her hand.</p><p>Though Jazz would never say it out loud, she was grateful that Paulina hugged up all the attention away from her little incident. Yet Nikki told her, people very rarely ever cared for such trivial fights as drinking and gawking at naked girls was far more important. </p><p>From the corner, Jazz spotted a well-looking man who approached her with confident steps and a warm smile. She knew the man was seeking her services and so tossed aside her worries and pulled out her stripper persona.</p><p>“Evening, handsome; how are you?”- Jazz smiled at the young man while completely ignoring Nikki. “Would you like a dance?”</p><p>The man was in his late twenties, standing nearly six feet tall, with stubble on his chin and neck. He wore a polo shirt and khakis, though still casual. He mostly paid attention to their faces, though his line of sight went down to their chests every few seconds. </p><p>“What am I, chopped liver?”- Nikki joked, trying to obtain not only Jazz’s attention but that of the man. “You’ve got two sexy women standing here.”</p><p>“Actually, I was wondering. . . if I could get a dance from both of you.” He smiled. “Do you do that or is it against the rules?”</p><p>Jazz smiled and silently laughed at the idea the poor man suggested as she hadn’t seen anyone from the crew shared a client before. Most, if not all, girls were like hyenas fighting to gather all the men they could and dry them off their hard-earned money. </p><p>“My, you’re a bold one. That’s quite alright. We’ll be there in a moment.” Nikki held his hand and winked.</p><p>The man practically skipped his way into the back room leaving the girls behind. Jazz found it rather hard to believe Nikki was willing to share a customer, the redhead was starting to feel uncomfortable as the idea of dancing naked next to another woman dawn on her.</p><p>“Do we. . . actually do this? I mean, no one’s ever told me.”- Jazz felt her old rookie nervousness return.</p><p>“Matter of fact, yes, though it costs them quite a bit more.”- Nikki walked toward the back room and gestured for Jazz to follow. “Just follow my lead and relax. He looks like he can afford it, and I know you’re nervous, but that’s what I’m here for.”</p><p>It wasn’t strange for two or even three girls to dance on stage when the club was at full capacity, especially if all the strippers were on roll that night. Though Jazz had yet to see that happened but she never imagined for two girls to dance in the same booth at the same time for one particular client.</p><p>The redhead shook her body, allowing the other clients to get a last glimpse at her large breasts before following her co-worker to the booths around the corner. The young man was sat down with eager eyes, already hard underneath his pants. </p><p>“My, aren’t we eager?”- Nikki grinned running her hands near him but not quite touching it. </p><p>Instead of grinding on his lap as Jazz had expected, Nikki groped her breasts and kissed her. The man shot up a huge smile as he saw the two girls making out, their tongues wrestled before his eyes as Nikki’s hands found their way from Jazz’s breasts down to her ass.</p><p>“What are you…”- Jazz considered pushing her away.</p><p>“This is part of what a double dance entails.”- Nikki placed Jazz’s hands on her hips. </p><p>One on her waist and the other on her breasts. Jazz hadn’t touched another woman in all her life, but her coworker seemed to be used to it as her touch was gentle sending shivers through Jazz’s entire body. The redhead didn’t even notice her bra was pulled off leaving only her tight pink G-string.</p><p>“Follow my lead, okay?”- Nikki whispered to her ear.</p><p>Jazz looked over at their client who reached out and touched their butts. She prepared to move his hands away should he go too far, but soon noticed their client was trembling from the effort it took him to restrain himself; his lustful eyes and quivering fingers were expected but to see such restraint wasn’t. </p><p>The redhead pulled Nikki closer to her rubbing their breasts together, their man gulped down as he saw their nipples touching each other. Jazz still couldn’t bring herself to touch anything too intimate, but their client still enjoyed the show.</p><p>For her part, Nikki had no hesitation, placing her face just a couple of inches away from Jazz’s chest, massaging them with her hands, playing with nipples. It was. . . more pleasant than she’d expected. Jazz took the initiative and moved behind Nikki, running her hands up and down her body, thrusting her pelvis toward her waist. </p><p>“Better than I dreamed it...” The man whispered. </p><p>Jazz played with Nikki’s breasts as she pretended to conduct sexual acts on her. Pushing her hips on the woman’s butt much like a man would do, it took all of the client’s will power not to pulled out his penis and masturbate.</p><p>The song comes to an end and both girls parted from each other, Jazz was blushing as red as her beautiful long hair, though Nikki was still fresh as a daisy. It was clear her five years at the club weren’t in vain as she knew her way around.</p><p>“That wasn’t so bad.”- Nikki teased her redhead friend as their client handed twenty-five dollars to each of them. “Oh shit, I forgot I’m on stage next.”  Nikki kissed her cheek. “Let me know if you need anything, babe.” Their client retreated outside. Jazz couldn’t help but smirk, thinking of what he was about to do. </p><p>(XXXXX)</p><p>The redhead collected the cash and made her way out of the booth feeling somewhat confused by what took place, she never thought something like that could happen. She was glad it was with Nikki and not with Paulina.</p><p>Had it been with the Latina then Jazz would have refused. She wouldn’t dance with Paulina, not for any money. Even if Vlad forced them to dance with each it was almost certain they would end up trading scratches rather than kisses.</p><p>“Excuse me, Velvet. Can I buy you a drink?”- the man asked with a shy tone.</p><p>“Sure”- Jazz replied with a gleeful tone.</p><p>Jazz wasn’t on stage detail, which bothered her the most since she was making a killing until her ex-boyfriend came to ruin everything. The club had their own set of waitresses and so the dancers who weren’t on stage or in the booths were required to convince the clients to buy as much booze as they could.</p><p>The redhead didn’t have any reason to deny the man who already spent a good amount of money on her and Nikki. Yet she didn’t expect him to be drinking club sodas. Vlad and Nikki had told her several times to come up with an excuse to brushed off such men and find someone more suitable.</p><p>“I saw what happened earlier… with that guy…”- the man wore a sultry grin. </p><p>It was then she noticed he was the same man who shoved Tom away before the bouncers took charge of the situation. Even with the dim lights, Jazz noticed his short brown hair and soft face, eyes staring down at her body. </p><p>A good-looking average man if she were to put it into words. Jazz swooped in closer while putting her hand on his thigh and whispering a soft “thank you” to his ear which sends shivers up his back and pulled out a huge smile.</p><p>Her thoughts were broken upon feeling his hand over her bare legs, it wasn’t strange or uncommon for men to want to feel her up. Yet he instantly took his hand off the moment he saw Jazz’s eyes fall over his hand. </p><p>“I’ve been coming here for a couple of weeks, and I really wanted to talk with you”- the man met her eyes. “You’re the most beautiful woman in this club.”  </p><p>Jazz couldn’t help but blush as red as her long hair upon hearing such words. She was rarely ever called pretty much less beautiful throughout most of her teen years and her college peers hardly took notice of her making such innocent words feel powerful.</p><p>“Kinda reminds of Tristan… wait… why did I remember him?”- Jazz thought as she picked up her beer mug while thanking the man for the unexpected compliment. </p><p>The night was coming to an end and though she wasn’t allowed to drink alcohol, it was a bendable rule. Most girls needed to take a drink or two in order to endure the looks and the empty conversations from drunks.</p><p>He was the perfect combination for her; confident while not being arrogant. Jazz had never cared for the very muscular type, with more ego than brains. Too many of them didn’t give a damn about her beyond her body. </p><p>“Perhaps we should find a more private place... have dinner.”- the man said. “Surely you must be hungry after a long day.” </p><p>It wasn’t the first time someone invited her out ever since she started working there, some even offer to get her an apartment all for herself but the redhead was no fool and wouldn’t fall for such silly tricks and cheesy pickup lines.</p><p>“I’m sorry, but I got off a really bad relationship, some other time.”- Jazz replied tilting her head and giving her best “good girl” vibe.</p><p>“I understand... though I do hope you change your mind.”- He said before placing a brief kiss on her lips. </p><p>Normally Jazz would have slapped him across the face and called over for Rolando who was a walking mountain of muscles to get rid of him but Jazz felt a tingle, her heartwarming. The man though blushing was more confident than Tristan but still possessed the same kind demeanor. </p><p>“Moving out soon, and I’d like at least one good memory of Amity Park.”- the man said as he lowered his face expecting her to call for security. </p><p>Many men had called her beautiful and gorgeous but Jazz knew each and every one of them didn’t truly mean it, just hollow words spoken by some horny drunk. She knew it was true since barely anyone from college and in the streets had yet to call her by such terms.</p><p>The childlike embarrassment he gave out was in a way quite charming, he wasn’t some player toying with her head in order to lure her to bed, or at least that was what Jazz believe. Rather than feeling offended, she gave a sincere and warm smile, the first in all night.   </p><p>“Maybe we can go for a coffee after all. I’m done in thirty minutes if you’re willing to wait.”- Jazz said in a playful tone.</p><p>(XXXXX)</p><p>The buzzing sounds of a neon sign echo within a bedroom at a motel a few blocks from Candy shop strip club, despite the annoying buzzing from the sign and red light which turn on and off, it was the slurping sounds that were the loudest within the bedroom.</p><p>“I can’t believe I’m doing this.”- Jazz thought as she sucks on the man’s penis.</p><p>The only one she had ever slept with was Tom though it was clear he didn’t have the same commitment as herself. For a time, Jazz blamed herself for the break up as she thought it was due to her poor looks and lack of ability in bed.</p><p>Never before had Jazz given a blow job to anyone but the sole thought of her ex-boyfriend fueled her movements, Tom lacked much imagination in bed as he never suggested anything beyond the missionary position.</p><p>Jazz was willing to give him blowjobs and try all kinds of positions but was too shy to offer them herself, her ex-boyfriend wasn’t any better. The redhead couldn’t help but feel like a hypocrite for taking a client from the club to a motel.</p><p>“Velvet, I’m gonna cum”- the man whimpered.</p><p>The warning came in too late as she felt his baby-making milk gushing out and spraying her mouth. Jazz could feel his boiling hot cum running down her throat though she managed to hold down her retching sensation.</p><p>Jazz had never once tasted the flavor of semen in all her life. For a brief moment she felt like a mere whore but upon seeing the caring eyes of the man sitting on the bed made her feel much more relaxed. With a single gulp, she swallowed his cum. </p><p>“Yummy.”- the redhead said as she licks her lips. It wasn’t nearly as bad as she’d anticipated. </p><p>The girl knew it was for the best to stay in character and pretended to be well seasoned in the bed arts despite hardly knowing the very basics. Slowly she stood up watching the man’s eyes as he wraps his arms around her waist taking in all her warmth.</p><p>“I can’t believe I’m doing this with a guy I just met. I feel like a whore.”- the redhead thought as she looks up to the ceiling. “Gotta pay for that pussy.”- Jazz thought with amusement but felt the man let go of her with a confused expression.</p><p>Though the redhead was started to have seconds thoughts about sleeping with a man whose name she didn’t even know, she didn’t expect to say out loud she wanted money in return for sex before she could retract her words. The man quickly produced a few twenty-dollar bills and even a fifty offering to run over to closest ATM if she wanted more.</p><p>Unconsciously, she took the money and counted up to a two hundred and eighty dollars. Jazz followed the stranger willing to have sex and though she didn’t have the intention of selling herself she still took the money. The redhead remained in silence as she felt her thong sliding down and a tongue licking her vagina as a pair of hands fondle her butt.</p><p>Jazz knew there was no backing out now. She got herself into this mess and needed to see it through to the end, it helped greatly that her partner was a somewhat handsome and well-mannered man and not some greasy old fart.</p><p>“Don’t forget the candy wrapper”- Jazz whispered as she peels off her top and points over to the “curtesy” condom on the nightstand.</p><p>For the first time in several months, Jazz opens her legs for someone. She could feel his manhood probing her wet meaty cave as he struggles to enter her, with a loud gasp she felt his full length go inside of her.</p><p>Jazz lost the count of how many men would love to do this to her, to pierce her womanhood. The redhead couldn’t hold down her moaning as the man’s penis slide in and out of her making her large breasts bounce around.</p><p>“Faster!”- Jazz suddenly ordered as she felt her vagina clam unto him.</p><p>The man increased his speed pulling out several loud moans from Jazz. The girl soon found herself on all four being rammed from behind, the man pounced her ass with all the strength he could muster making her buttocks create light waves which he found most enticing. </p><p>Jazz felt as if her pussy had a mind of its own and refused to let go of the man, her vagina clutched so tightly on him that made Jazz realized she wasn’t aware of just how “cock-starved” she was. His firm left hand took hold of her breast as they shared a kiss while his right hand made its way to her clitoris.</p><p>“Holy shit! So, this is real sex!”- Jazz thought as they tangled their tongues. </p><p>Sex with her ex-boyfriend was boring and quick, yet this unknown man was making her squeal like a pig. Pussy juice stained the bed and the wet smacking sounds were stronger than the buzzing neon sign just outside the room.</p><p>Jazz was more than sure her moaning could be heard outside along with sounds that their bodies made upon hitting each other. The redhead had heard about doggystyle but never got the chance until now to do it.</p><p>“My God! You’re fucking huge! I can feel you hitting my womb”- Jazz yelled out in the middle of ecstasy.</p><p>It was far from a lie as she truly felt him touching her most inner parts. Jazz could fell the penis pulsing inside of her, with a loud moan she reached a very strong orgasm as she felt the condom getting filled up with hot cum.</p><p>Out of all the times she slept with Tom, never once had she actually reached an orgasm, it would be a shame if what the man said about leaving Amity Park the following night was true as she wouldn’t mind having another round with him in the near future.<br/>(XXXXXX)<br/>“So that’s what fucking is really like.”- Jazz whispered as she tried to catch her breath.</p><p>Jazz’s legs turned to jelly as she tried to stand up, it had been so long since she last had sex. No matter how hard Tom did her, it never lasted long and definitely didn’t end with her legs wobbling and out of breath.</p><p>“Thanks, Velvet. It’s been a long time since I’ve been with a woman like you.”- He grinned while cleaning off sweat from his forehead. </p><p>It had been ages since the man last had sex and though his intentions weren’t to get laid, he did welcome these results. Though his night with Jazz was beyond blissful it made leaving Amity Park much harder than it already was. </p><p>“I didn’t even catch your name,”- Jazz responded as her one-time lover laid on the bed next to her.</p><p>Jazz wasn’t a slut nor a prostitute despite having been paid for sex, she wanted to at least know the name of the man she just shared a bed with and a very intimate moment. The redhead rolls over to the side and looks at him with a soft smile.</p><p>“Daniel…” He brushed his fingers along her chest.</p><p>The woman couldn’t help but to giggle at the irony, though she couldn’t bring herself to reveal her real name nor hand out her private phone number, she instead kisses him in the lips much to his surprise as well as her own. </p><p>“Look me up next time you’re in town.”- Jazz winked at him drawing a large smile.  </p><p>Daniel left the motel room saying how much he appreciated what she did for him. Jazz abhorred the idea of selling herself as it only proves Tom right, but she couldn’t deny it was the most satisfying night she ever had. Jazz had to admit it was due to Tom’s little tantrum that let to this outcome, otherwise, her pussy would still be covered in cobwebs.</p><p>“Perhaps this might work out after all,”- Jazz said as she looks at the used condom on the floor. </p><p>The redhead gazes upon the condom as it now resembles a small balloon in her hands, with a smiled she tossed it to the trash making a wet sound as it touches the bottom. Daniel had been far better than Tom in all aspects and was now a couple of hundred dollars richer. </p><p>Jazz felt more pleased with herself than at any other moment of her life. Men wanted her, they desired her, perhaps the first time in her life. </p><p>She never could have imagined selling herself for money even a night ago. Nikki was right; it was an easy lifestyle to get into. Jazz didn’t intend to make it a regular thing, but perhaps once in a while, with someone like him…</p><p>“What would Tristan think of me?” Try as she might, Jazz hadn’t managed to get him out of her head. She couldn’t understand it. </p><p>Tristan wasn’t the richest or the most handsome hardly the most charming client she had served in her three weeks as a stripper, but there was something about him, something kind that she enjoyed. The redhead found herself unconsciously looking for him while dancing on stage.</p><p>“And why do I even give a damn?”- Jazz suddenly exclaimed as she entered the bathroom for a shower.</p><p>The last thing she wanted was to go home smelling like cigars and beer, living with her parents helped her avoid paying rent as she couldn’t get a dorm room at the university, but it meant living under their rules.</p><p>Thankfully, the nearby motels rented out showers which help her keep her façade of still working at the university’s library and the café she applied to before coming to Vlad for work. The shower felt like bliss though she did feel somewhat sorry for the maid in charge of washing the bedsheets.</p><p>Her glitter and fake jewelry along with her sweat and love juices stained the sheets, Jazz was more or less sure the motel staff changed the sheets only when the filth was too obvious. Jazz sat down on the bed and sigh for a moment.</p><p>It was already past three in the morning and was extremely tired. Her night started off great though her brief encounter with Tom made things seriously hard even so she ended up in bed with a man she hadn’t seen before but didn’t regret it in the least.</p><p>Jazz tossed the bed covers to the side as these were covered in glitter and spent the rest of the night in the motel room, her emotions a torrent. </p><p>To be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The exotic Velvet at the Candy Shop<br/>Chapter three: More than clients</p><p>Men and women cheered and howled at the sight of beautiful women dancing naked over the stage. Jazz was by now quite used to walking around half-naked and dancing fully naked for horny customers who wanted no less than to take her to bed.</p><p>Even the almost obscene music didn’t faze her any more than it once did, some vices had unavoidable been picked up along the way such as enjoying a mug of beer now and again though Vlad made sure she didn’t take more than one.</p><p>The man watched over like a hawk from the office and worried greatly each time she walked into the booths with a random stranger, on more than one occasion send his most trusted bouncer to check on the redhead if she was delaying.</p><p>“Is that him?”- Jazz whispered ignoring those by the stage cheering for her naked body. </p><p>Among the crowd was the young man whom she shared the first and so far, only intelligent conversation. Her eyes fixed on the young man past the tables, though he didn’t carry a Diet Pepsi, nor did he have the same miserable expression as before, she’d recognize Tristan everywhere. </p><p>While displaying her body mere feet away from the spectators who kept on tossing money her way, Jazz’s eyes were transfixed on the lonely man. A few of the customers scowled at her attention obviously being elsewhere, but Jazz was too distracted to notice. </p><p>The redhead knew her routine by now and even added some personal moves which allowed her to focus on other matters from time to time. Jazz had grained some back strength which helped her imitate Paulina’s iconic moves.</p><p>The tan woman wanted to rip Jazz’s scalp off upon seeing her holding on the steel pole, her legs high up in the air spread wide while Jazz held herself in position before slowly spinning down the floor. Only Paulina had been able to pull such stunt off without embarrassing herself.    </p><p>“Thank you, thank you very much.”- Jazz squeezed her breasts together while sending kisses over to the crowd.</p><p>Men watched like her like starving dogs as she walked to the backstage after she gathered up the money. Jazz knew better than to run and so casually walked down the lane while winking at random guests. </p><p>Before crossing the purple curtains, Jazz took a quick glimpse searching for Tristan who was looking for a seat. She long to speak to him again. It had been nearly two months and he still wasn’t out of her head, though the same held true for Tom who hadn’t stopped calling her.</p><p>Vlad had put a ban on the boy and even told his security guards about slipping a few extra bills if they rough him up again, had the boy been stupid enough to come by. Some of the senior bouncers found it strange that Vlad would take so many precautions for one particular stripper. </p><p>“What should I say? What should I do?”- Jazz wasn’t used to being shy anymore, but Tristan somehow felt different. </p><p>Jazz rushed onto the main floor, attempting to keep the eagerness off her face. She wore a polite business smile as she walks casually towards Tristan, treating him as she would with any client. The redhead wasn’t sure how to feel about him, though Nikki’s warnings seemed less and less important. </p><p>Much to her embarrassment, Daniel wasn’t her only fall to temptation, only two weeks later she spotted a young man barely old enough to grow his first chin hairs sitting by the bar. Jazz took some pity on the boy who seems to have confused the Candy Shop with church given his shock and terrified expression.</p><p>Despite his geeky and frail appearance, he managed to ram Jazz like a bulldozer ironically in the same motel room as before. Jazz didn’t have the guts to charge him any sort of fee due to his lovestruck expression but made it clear she wasn’t looking for a relationship and he better carry hard cash if he wanted to repeat that night.</p><p>“Hey, handsome, how’s your night going?”- Paulina interjected before Jazz could act. </p><p>The redhead’s eyes glow in fury as she saw how the Latin dancer held Tristan’s hands and asked: “Would you like a dance?” She gave Tristan no time to respond, dragging him into the back room. As she departed, Paulina flashed Jazz an evil smirk.</p><p>“Damn her!”- Jazz mentally screamed at Paulina.</p><p>The redhead knew there wasn’t much she could do anything, not without sparking a major scene even Vlad couldn’t ignore. It was only then that she started to wonder why she was so upset by Paulina giving Tristan a lap dance though she couldn’t shake off a single question: How did Paulina figure it out, anyway?</p><p>“Hello there, sexy.”- Jazz’s eye twitched as she felt an arm around her waist which quickly made its way further down. A guy with glasses a decade older than her father grinned at her with yellow teeth and beer breath asking for a dance.</p><p>“Of course, babe.”- Jazz plastered her usual grin on, though deep down wanted to knock his lights out. </p><p>The stripper did her best to ignore the fact he clearly hadn’t bathed for at least a week and perhaps not even God knew when was the last time he brushed his teeth. Jazz normally didn’t worry about age or weight but wished some of her clients did something about their personal hygiene. </p><p>“Ever heard about a deodorant!!”- Jazz once more mentally screamed while keeping a stoic face.</p><p>She glanced over at Paulina and Tristan. What slim hope Jazz had it wasn’t him who disappeared in a moment. His eyes were all over her, but his hands were behind his back. He opened his mouth, attempt to converse, although Paulina made no attempt to respond as she closed the booth’s curtains sending a crocked smile to Jazz.</p><p>The gross man pulled her into what little lap his large belly left the moment they arrived making her growl. Jazz did what she was paid for and ground into his lap, brushing her breasts across his face. He stuck his tongue out nearly licking her nipples, though his fat belly gave limited space. </p><p>Jazz did her best to contain her disgust and hide her retching sensations as his foul smell penetrated her nostrils, constantly telling herself to push through. Soon enough, Jazz felt his hands once more over her ass.</p><p>“No touching”- Jazz whispered in a teasing manner.</p><p>Though her request fell to deaf ears as the gross old man kept on fondling her ass which prompted her to jump off him and continue her dance a few feet away from him. The redhead wanted nothing more than for the song to come to an end already. </p><p>She could feel his eyes over her breasts which for the first time since she started to work at the strip club felt embarrassed about, her abnormally large breasts and bubble butt quickly made her into one of the most popular girls and her erotic dancing sealed the deal.</p><p>Her celestial blue eyes widen in frustration as she saw him order for a second dance, Jazz wanted to rush out of the booth and into the street for some fresh air, there was no rule saying the clients couldn’t ask for more than one dance. </p><p>Jazz pressed the replay button and continued dancing, swaying her wide hips to the side and soon bend over, though she couldn’t see him she did nonetheless feel his eye over her vagina which made her want to throw up. </p><p>Her face turned pale upon feeling his tongue licking her slit. In an instant, Jazz straightens herself but before she could walk away, the man pulled her over his lap quickly putting his greasy fingers on her crotch.</p><p>“Come on, give daddy some sugar.”- the fat man said though lacked the power to hold Jazz down.</p><p>“Rolando!!”- Jazz screamed as she pushed a silent alarm button on the wall.</p><p>“I-I… I can pay you.”- the man said showing several hundred-dollar bills.</p><p> Jazz bares her teeth as she slaps the money off his hand while saying she wasn’t a whore. There wasn’t enough money in the world to make her sleep with a human-pig, just being near him made her feel nauseous.</p><p>“I love you!”- the man suddenly blurted out as he drops to the floor holding to her feet and even licking her toes much to Jazz’s horror.</p><p>A mere second later, a large bulking man opened the curtains and without a moments doubt kicks him in his large belly forcing him away, a bouncer though much smaller in sized joins in and both lift the man up.</p><p>(XXXXXX)</p><p>Jazz sat down on the couch as she let out a long and deep sigh, it was a more or less common occurrence though it rarely ever came to such a degree. Some clients were overly touchy and needed to be escorted out.</p><p>Though it wasn’t as bad as when Tom dragged her off stage which prompted for Vlad’s presence and stops the music, the girl’s eyes soon saw the bills the man left behind and with a quick scan around took them before anyone noticed.</p><p>“Finders keepers”- Jazz whispered as she made her way out.</p><p>Hardly anyone took notice of what happened which in its own way was a huge relief. The last thing Jazz wanted was to be tagged a troublemaker, she made a mental note to be firmer with the “no touching” rule as she walks over to the bar.</p><p>“Hit me up with a double tequila.”- Jazz said as she needed a strong drink to wash away the horrid feeling of his tongue on her private.</p><p>“See you met with old mister Magoo.”- said the bartender.</p><p>The redhead looks over to the man and his female identical twin both sporting in a way the same uniform which consisted of black dress pants but no shirt for either of them which shows the man’s well build body, though couldn’t compare to any of the bouncers who seem to resemble more of a bodybuilder than guards.</p><p>Though the woman covered her nipples with hearth shape pasties, Jazz could never in her entire life stand next to her younger brother wearing such clothing, it was still embarrassing for her to wear a bikini at the beach with him around.   </p><p>“Who’s Magoo?”- Jazz said as she leans on the bar.</p><p>“Some pervert who’s always falling in love with some random dancer.”- the bartender said as he pours her drink.</p><p>“Just before you started working here, he brought Paulina flowers, expensive chocolates, and saying something about an unforgettable night. Guess her dances are really that good.”- the woman said before walking off the serves some customers.</p><p>Jazz couldn’t help but laugh out loud as she imagines only Paulina would sink so low as to sell herself to such a disgusting man, with a single gulp the redhead pours down the drink feeling the burning sensation running down her throat.</p><p>“Back to work”- Jazz said as she winks at the bartender.</p><p>As Jazz turns around, she spots Paulina rushing out of the booth with a frown on her face. Tristan followed behind though stop just a few feet away from the booth, it was then that Jazz walks towards him ignoring some men who asked for her. </p><p>“Why were you dancing with her, eh Tristan?”-Jazz accused, wanting to kiss and slap Tristan at the same time. </p><p>The man turns over to the redhead beauty who looked at him like a jealous girlfriend. Tristan was under the impression that strippers forgot about their clients the moment they left. It made him wonder if strippers got too attached to their clients.  </p><p>“Kind of hard to say no,” Tristan admitted. Jazz looked down at his pants, seeing no sign of arousal. “I mean, I tried talking to her, but she didn’t seem to be paying attention. Just went through the motions. Didn’t stay more than one song. You’re a much better dancer.” His blue eyes lit up.</p><p>“You mean that?”- Jazz felt her heart lighten. </p><p>The redhead suddenly realizes she was acting up in front of a client and worst yet in front of the rest of club-goers. Jazz wanted to slap herself for acting like a jealous girlfriend, the man probably didn’t even remember her.</p><p>“Just don’t tell her that, okay?” Tristan held her hand. “Wouldn’t want to hurt her feelings.” </p><p>Jazz held back a scoff as she sincerely doubted Paulina had any feelings, especially if she slept with a pig disguised as a human. At the same time, she found it sweet that Tristan cared for someone so shallow and materialistic.</p><p>“So… would you like a dance?”- Jazz offered as she told herself to stay under control if he said no. </p><p>“Why would I say no to you?”- Tristan smiled. </p><p>Jazz quickly noticed even under the dim lights that unlike last time, Tristan dressed in a polo shirt, black pants but more notable wore a confident grin. The man held her hand and walked toward the private booths. </p><p>The redhead kept a confident smile on her face trying to hide how nervous she was. He’s just a client, nothing more Jazz reminded herself as she climbed on top of him and ground into his lap. Tristan met her eyes and placed his hands on her waist, something he hadn’t done for Paulina. </p><p>“It’s good to see you.”- Jazz admitted while bringing her face closer to his. </p><p>“Didn’t know I left that kind of impression.”- Tristan still hesitated to stare at her chest, though his eyes frequently drooped. </p><p>The redhead gently wraps her arms around his neck letting her warm body and mind-numbing fragrance engulf his entire being. It was only then that he returned her gentle hug, and rubbing her back. Her soft body was true to her nickname Velvet.</p><p>“You’ve been my best client.” Jazz told the absolute truth. “Wish everyone was like you and You can look all you want, remember?”- She guided his eyes toward her chest.</p><p>“I haven’t forgotten.”- Tristan whispered in her ear. </p><p>He moved his fingers along her body gently sending shivers through her. Jazz suppressed a moan, telling herself to stay focus. The redhead felt him getting harder underneath her, which only encouraged Jazz to continue. </p><p>“Your beauty never ceases to amaze me, Velvet.”- Tristan added as he drew his lips towards her nape.</p><p>It took all his will power to stop himself from kissing her neck. Jazz turns around and begins to rub her large ass onto the man’s erection while pressing her back on his chest as she caressed her breasts. </p><p>“I like you, a lot.”- Jazz turned around and guided his hands up her body. </p><p>It was then that she realized she’d forgotten to close the curtains. It was then that she spotted a couple of other dancers across the main floor, including Nikki, who tolerated a man pushing his body against her, though by her angered face was understood that she didn’t like it. </p><p>“Glad to hear it,”- Tristan replied, eyes full of lust. </p><p>Jazz could see what kind of effort it took Tristan to restrain himself. A large part of her wanted him to cast aside his restraint and take her there and then, audience be damned. He moved his fingers near her breasts, while Jazz brushed them across his face. </p><p>“If you want, you can touch them,”- Jazz teased. </p><p>It was unsure whether he’d take her up on the offer. She rarely allowed clients to touch her breasts and most definitely loathed having anymore touched her butt, let alone without any extra money but Tristan was different. </p><p>“You sure?” Tristan said as he bit his lip. </p><p>In lieu of a verbal response, Jazz turned around once more and took both of his hands only to placed them on her chest. She could feel his erection growing underneath her as his grip over her tits became stronger. The warmth of his hands mixed with the heat of her breasts as he began to massage them. </p><p>“Absolutely.”- Jazz wrapped her legs around him and placed her hands on his shoulder.</p><p>Her breathing quickened as his fingers explored her D-cups while she continues to sway her hips pretending to have sex. Tristan’s fingers were rough at first, but his touch softened. Jazz ran a finger down his chest with a smile. </p><p>“Never done this before, least not here,”- Tristan confessed. “Must mean you’re special.”- He pulled her to him, trembling.</p><p>“Aren’t you a sweet one?” Jazz suddenly stopped dancing. </p><p>Lost in ministrations. She felt herself getting wet in his arms, his erection poking her. Jazz glanced to her left and right, wondering if she could get away with what she wanted to do. All there was between her pussy and his cock was her thong and his pants. </p><p>“Well, I want this to be more for you than ‘lie back and think of England,”- Tristan’s fingers teased her nipples as he moved his face over her tits tempted to tease them with his tongue. </p><p>“You can do whatever you like to me.”. Jazz said while moving her body to cover him. </p><p>Jazz placed her hand on his erection, rubbing him through his pants. She could feel him ready to explode even through his clothing. Tristan grunted and spread his legs. His tongue moved across her breasts, sucking on the nipple. </p><p>Tristan pulled away with a moment, however, leaving Jazz disappointed. “Sorry, got a little…”</p><p>“Don’t you dare stop” Jazz said as she pressed her breasts against his face. </p><p>She discreetly unbuttoned his pants; confident no one would notice. Tristan sucked on each breast, using his free hand to explore her skin. He moved the other hand up her thigh, though did not dare to touch her vagina. </p><p>“So now you’re giving me orders?”- Tristan teased. </p><p>Neither noticed the song had ended nor did they care. The loud music outside was more than enough background noise they could need; Jazz unzipped his pants wanting to see what he was carrying underneath. </p><p>“You seem to be a lot more confident now.”- Jazz added.</p><p>“Let me show you what I’ve learned.” The man said as each touch from Tristan drowned out all the undesirable ones, she’d received that night. </p><p>“And in case you’re wondering, yes, they’re real.”- She whispered.</p><p>Jazz needed this, needed more from him. The man kissed, licked, and touched every inch of her breasts making her moan in delight once she felt a soft and gently bite on her nipples, the redhead bite down on her lips upon feeling his hands over her ass and his eyes still glued to her breasts.  </p><p>“I knew…”- Tristan’s mouth opened when Jazz touched his bare manhood. </p><p>Tristan’s back suddenly straightens out upon feeling her soft and slender fingers over his cock as she wrapped it with her hand. Jazz looked down at it with a small smile. It wasn’t the biggest she’d seen though after Tom there were only a total of three men whom she slept with, but a proper size by her account. </p><p>Jazz loved that he was transfixed at her presence, desperate for her touch. There had been countless men who would want her hands over them just like she was doing for Tristan, though she couldn’t understand why she enjoyed his gaze over her nor why she was touching him when.</p><p>Countless time she had shoved and even cursed away from the filthy hands of men who often offered large sums of money for much less. A kiss in the mouth was the most common request but a few openly asked for sex which she laughed at.</p><p>“Screw you, Paulina.”- Jazz cursed within her mind. </p><p>Tempted as she was to take the phallus into her mouth, Jazz knew it wasn’t something she could hide. With the curtains open everyone could see if she got on her knees, worst yet was that main floor was just beyond a few tables.</p><p>Most girls who gave out “extras” made sure to take their clients the side booths where they could perform without prying eyes. The girl with bright red hair gaze upon Tristan's eyes as she slowly moves her hand up and down.  </p><p>(XXXXXX)</p><p>Jazz felt the warm semen on her hands as Tristan cleaned himself with a tissue he took from the table, Jazz didn’t understand the burning desire to take him to bed. It was similar to what she experienced with Daniel.</p><p>“Maybe I got a fetish for geeks.”- Jazz thought as she cleaned her hands. Tristan zipped himself back up while she covered for him. “Would you like to continue?” She asked out loud. His eyes were all the confirmation she needed. </p><p>Jazz lost track of how long she danced for him, feeling herself become wetter with each touch. Tristan treated her as a lover, not a sex object which was something unusual for her. He held her as close as she could, engaging in conversation between his touches. Tristan placed money some more money onto the side, but Jazz paid little attention to it. Her heart pounded in her chest, her body demanding more of him. </p><p>The man’s fingers slide up her legs feeling their softness, though stopped a few inches short of her butt. Jazz bit her lip, tempted to beg him to touch her more. While more confident than before, Tristan was still his shy self. </p><p>“Well, you’re my new favorite dancer.” Tristan confessed to her. “I enjoy talking with Nikki, of course. . . but she isn’t you.”</p><p>“That’s sweet,” Jazz arched her back while he caressed her breasts. </p><p>Despite his inexperience, Tristan seemed to know just how to touch her. Jazz suddenly felt him get hard a second time bringing a smile to her face and wondering if she should take him outside the club and head straight for the motel as it was surprisingly easy with the other two, but she hesitated with him. </p><p>Tristan placed his head against her breasts while she stroked his hair. Jazz brushed her fingers against his back, attempting to muster the courage to ask the question, it would be the first time she’d asked for sex. The idea of handing her personal phone number crossed her mind, but Jazz realized she didn’t know her own number. Years using the autodial made her forget it. </p><p>“Hey Velvet, think you take over for Candy on stage?”- a blonde stripper going by the nickname Vanilla asked. She raised an eyebrow over the position she found Tristan and Jazz in but said nothing as it wasn’t so uncommon. </p><p>“Sure, what happened?”- Jazz asked in return faking a casual smile.</p><p>“She sprained her ankle.”- Vanilla replied as she left the redhead.</p><p>“Sounds like you need to get moving. And I’m afraid you’ve cleaned me out.”- Tristan smiled.</p><p>“Thanks, handsome.” Jazz stuck it inside her boot. She’d forgotten all about money until Tristan brought it up. “I look forward to seeing you.”</p><p>“You’ll have my undivided attention.” Tristan kissed her lips. </p><p>“Next time, let’s go to one of the side booths.” Jazz suggested. “We’ll have more privacy there.”- And she could do everything she wanted to the man. </p><p>It was then that a wicked idea came to her mind as she held her pink thong in her hands, with a deep gulp she slides her underwear which made Tristan raise an eyebrow as he realized that Jazz never showed him her pussy.  </p><p>“And... don’t be so long between visits, okay?”- Jazz winked while handing him her thong and added his crotch a final squeeze. </p><p>Jazz didn’t particularly like going on stage but often left her with more money than she made in the private booths, therefore, couldn’t let go of the chance of making some extra cash. Ever since her show which Tom ruined, Jazz became very popular which translated to several bills at her feet.</p><p>The man couldn’t believe his new favorite stripper gave a handjob and more important than that, she gave him her thong as a souvenir which he held close to his chest. Only after a few minutes after leaving the booth, the DJ called her out the stage.</p><p>(XXXXX)</p><p>Jazz rushed out into the stage sporting her best smile while dragging a glass-like chair behind her as the spotlight made sure the glitter in her body shone brightly, her hips sway side to side in an exaggerated manner as she tossed her bra unto the floor. </p><p>“Time to make some real cash”- Jazz whispered feeling unusually aroused. </p><p>She had grown used to seeing large crowds and no longer mind the howling. Jazz strolled around the chair making sure her breasts bounce as she pulled the string from her fresh new thong until it was loose though her buttocks held the cloth tightly in place.</p><p>In a single move, Jazz sat on the chair spreading her legs wide open allowing her string thong to fall off showing her treasure, the redhead flips around presentation her large butt to the crowd as she started twerking on the chair.</p><p>“Holy shit! She’s fucking horny!”- a man from the crowd suddenly exclaimed. </p><p>Jazz instantly realized that he was right, she was wet. Never before had it happened during her stage performances, though it would be lying to say she didn’t get aroused every now and again while dancing in private for a good-looking man.</p><p>The woman didn’t stop her dancing as she was sure no one beyond his friends heard him, there was also no way for him to tell she was actually wet from his seat. Jazz walked as erotically as her legs allowed her to the edge of the stage.</p><p>With a wink, she got on all fours and continue shaking her ass to the crowd. She quickly noticed Rolando and a couple of more guards behind the drunk horny men getting ready to intervene in case someone got overly “friendly” with her.</p><p>It rarely ever came to such a degree but less than a week ago, a man climbed on the stage wanting to dance with her. Needless to say, Rolando “invited” him off stage by yanking his jacket and throwing him off to the floor.</p><p>Jazz noticed there was more violence involved whenever any man got too handsy with her unlike with the other strippers. She couldn’t shake off the feeling that either Rolando and some of the bouncers had a crush on her or Vlad was paying them extra to keep an eye out for her.</p><p>“Where’s Tristan?”- Jazz whispered as she looks over the main floor. “Maybe he already went home.”- </p><p>She wouldn’t worry about him being out of money, so long as he was there. Jazz closed her eyes and imagined she was performing for a single person. It had become a custom of hers to crawl around the stage showing her beautiful holes while picking up her tips. A large smile grew upon seeing a fifty-dollar tip on the floor though it was near impossible for her to know who tossed it.<br/>(XXXXX)</p><p>Jazz crushed on the chair in front of her beauty desk, little by little she grew accustomed to being a stripper though it wasn’t something she was looking forward to. The faces of men and even women began to blur together whenever she was on stage.</p><p>She didn’t mind in the least as that made her job much easier, though it was very bothering for her to have become aroused by dancing on stage even if the man who claimed to have seen her wet pussy was a clearly a liar.</p><p>“Saw you on stage babe; you’re getting good at this”- Nikki exclaimed as she walks closer to her.</p><p>“It gets easier by the day.”- Jazz proclaimed proudly.</p><p>There was a huge sense of pride for making so many men drool over her body while tossing her their hard earn paychecks. Jazz had to admit that she once felt taken advantage of but now it was different, all she had to do was numb her mind to the lascivious stares and in return walk home with a few hundred dollars in her purse.</p><p>“Hey! The boss wants to talk to you”- Vanilla said as she turns over to the stairs leading to Vlad's office.</p><p>Upon entering the office Jazz instantly noticed Paulina was sitting over the couch playing on her phone with her legs wide apart, though more notably was her lack of any sort of underwear, which didn’t seem bothered Vlad who had his eyes over some documents.</p><p>“Can’t this bitch keep her legs close for five fucking minutes!”- Jazz once more screamed within her mind.</p><p>Her words felt somewhat hypocritical as she had slept with a couple of clients from the club, and though she wouldn’t admit might end up taking another if she couldn’t find Tristan. Yet she didn’t fancy any of the bouncers as some girls did.</p><p>Nikki constantly warned her about sleeping with the bouncers, as they could get jealous at some point like any normal boyfriend and things could get ugly. Jazz shivered at the idea of being in a close room with an angry Rolando.</p><p>“You call mister V?”- Nikki said as he walks over to the desk ignoring Paulina.</p><p>“Glad you’re all here. I got a gig for a bachelor party and I want to know if you want in.”- Vlad said though suddenly went quiet.  </p><p>He wasn’t expecting to see his “niece” Jazz standing next to Nikki. The man processed to explain it was a simple bachelor party which would earn them twice the pay since such a request wasn’t part of their contract. </p><p>Jazz wasn’t sure about wanting to participate but grew to the idea once Nikki added that a few bouncers would follow to make sure they were ok. Vanilla asked if they were to meet up there or if they would be driven there.</p><p>“Ronaldo’s gonna drive you there…”- Vlad responded giving a strange look to Jazz. </p><p>Stripping at the club was one thing but doing so in a stranger’s house filled with horny drunks was a completely different matter. Of course, Vanilla and Paulina instantly agree to go but Nikki was having second thoughts about going.</p><p>“I don’t’ mind going, Vlad. Sounds like easy money.”- Jazz said lifting her breast.</p><p>Vlad bit down on his tongue as he wanted to tell her to stay either at home or at the club, reluctantly agree to allow Jazz to go to the party. The man sounded like an overconcerned father as he told them about not drinking too much or doing drugs.</p><p>“Easy, V-man. I look out for her.”- Nikki said.<br/>(XXXXX)<br/>Back at the dressing room, Paulina told her underling Vanilla about making a killing at the party next week. Nikki, on the other hand, reminded both of them that “Double pay” meant only getting twice their nightly paid not their weekly income.</p><p>“Oh, please. There’s more than one way to make money at a party.”- Paulina said as she winks at Nikki.</p><p>Jazz knew what she meant by that, it was very easy for her to assumed that the former cheerleader was planning on fucking all night long rather than be dancing like they were supposed, it matters none to the redhead what Paulina did with her ass.</p><p>“Shit! It’s almost closing time, might as well pick up someone.”- Nikki said before rushing out to the main floor.</p><p>The redhead wondered why Nikki was so desperate for money, she didn’t seem to be studying at Amity Park university or any other institution but chose not to pry into her personal life, as she walks back to the main floor, Jazz unconsciously searched for Tristan.</p><p>There were lesser people than before, most were already drunk and a step short from an alcohol-induced coma. A sudden tapping on her should make Jazz turn around, for a moment she feared it was mister Magoo again.</p><p>“Hello there…Sidney, right”- Jazz said as she laid eyes over a young man.</p><p>“I was wondering if I could get a dance from you… you know… the other kind…”- Sidney Poindexter said looking down at the floor.</p><p>Little more than a week ago, Sidney came to celebrated his eighteen birthday as none of his so-called friends show up at his party, even his two elder sisters mocked him. Frustrated, he steps out of the house wanting to have his first-ever beer.</p><p>His sobbing story and meek demeanor caught Jazz’s attention and granted him a wonderful birthday present. Her mistake was to put a price tag to her both her holes after giving him his birthday gift. She had high hopes adding a price to her ass would keep the boy from stalking her or believing she was in love with him, but here he was.</p><p>“Sure, but I’m off in less than an hour. I hope you have some cash on you.”- Jazz said as Sidney smiled at her with a childlike face.</p><p>(XXXXXX)</p><p>Jazz couldn’t believe she was back in the same motel room though with a different guy which made it even stranger, there was a hint of shame that it was her fourth time sleeping with a different man. Though she was repeating the same man. </p><p>Sidney Poindexter, a young boy barely eighteen with a soft face and bucktooth. Scrawny looking but decent enough, always wearing black shorts and a white shirt which often brought him trouble with random bullies.</p><p>The second man she shared a bed with after Daniel, was very similar in appearance to Sidney though slightly on the heavy side. Jazz was never impressed by the muscular overly macho men during her high school years and even now didn’t care much more about them.</p><p>She hardly ever turned her attention to any of the bulking jocks from the many sports teams around campus. Though left anything she was working on if a “nerd” came asking for her help which caught the attention of one or two of the A-list guys who noticed her beauty.</p><p>“Money first, kiddo.”- Jazz said as she extended her hand.</p><p>She felt like a hypocrite and a scammer for taking over two hundred dollars from the kid, but reminded herself she was about to have sex with a man whom she knows nothing about beyond his name, she wasn’t sure how much a whore normally charged but even she knew this was too much.</p><p>“At least I got the decency to do it outside the club.”- Jazz thought as she put the money in her purse.</p><p>It was then that she felt Sidney’s hand wrapped around her nearly naked self. The girl sigh as she felt the man kissing her back while fondling her breasts which made her wonder if it was alright for her not to take a bath beforehand.</p><p>Very slowly and discreetly she moves her face towards her armpit trying to find out if her body odor was unpleasant. Upon finding out it was passable; she turns around and begins to undress Sidney. She had already seen him naked before and knew what she was working with.</p><p>“Tristan’s bigger than this.”- Jazz mentally mocked as she saw Sidney’s smaller member which allowed herself a private giggle.</p><p>The redhead couldn’t help but question why was always thinking about him, even now when all her attention should be focused on Sidney. She couldn’t avoid comparing Tristan to this young man.</p><p>“Why do I even give a damn, he’s just a club-goer and I’m a stripper, that’s all. This is just business.”- Jazz proclaimed in her head as she crawls on the bed.</p><p>She was tired from her long and hard night at the club. Though she wanted to close her eyes and call it a night she allowed Sidney to do all the “work” from now on, the boy slides off her miniature excuse of a thong showing him her cunt.</p><p>His tongue quickly found its way around her vaginal lips, licking each and every fold before twirling her clitoris which made Jazz gasped out in delight. Either the boy had been practicing with local whore which she found rather hard to believe or he actually studied Cunnilingus online.</p><p>Jazz spread her legs as far as they could while she took hold of Sidney’s hair while biting down on her lower lips, she had long for such interaction with Tom but he didn’t do even after she “jokingly” asked him to.</p><p>“Wait… not there… that’s… my… anuaaa!”- Jazz couldn’t bring herself to finish her sentence.</p><p>Sidney’s tongue found her anus which made her reach an orgasm, the redhead clasped her hands over the bedsheets as her legs quiver. Both shared a smile as she ordered him to put on a condom and penetrated her hard.</p><p>“Oooohhh”- Jazz moaned as she felt him going inside of her.</p><p>Jazz hardly felt his bodyweight as Sidney mounted her though could feel his whole length as it pierces deeper making her vaginal folds hungrily clasped onto the young man’s penis allowing her almost burning heat to run up the man. </p><p>His movements were slow and calculated as each time she reentered her; Sidney could swear to be near ejaculating. The man couldn’t stop himself from holding on to Jazz’s pride breasts which barely fit in his hand.</p><p>Each pinch on her nipples send shivers down Jazz’s body, the man began to haste his pace drawing out louder moans from her mouth as her breasts bounced up and down in full rhythm to Sidney’s hip movements. </p><p>The sound of their meats striking each other along with Jazz’s moaning, the bed creaking and Sidney’s heavy breathing out sounded even the loud buzzing from the neon sign outside which in two months hadn’t been fixed yet.</p><p>“I think I’m gonna cum!!”- Sidney proclaimed.</p><p>As he was reaching his limit, the man pushed himself forward forcing the redhead’s legs above her head allowing for deeper penetration, the redhead gasp out loud as she felt Sidney going deeper inside of her pussy.</p><p>Her mind blanks out as she felt his dry lips on her own. Their tongues danced with each other like two old lovers while Sidney continued to penetrate Jazz’s drenched cunt as she holds his head with her soft hands.</p><p>“I can’t hold it in anymore!”- Sidney yelled out.</p><p>Jazz’s pussy tightens up as she felt cum gushing out of Sidney as he moaned like no different from a girl, for a moment, she thought the condom wouldn’t hold all of the baby-making juice and ripped right through. </p><p>The redhead let her legs fall to her side as she lays in the afterglow of a great moment, her body was covered not only in her sweat but that of Sidney as well. She saw the boy fall on the bed next to her showing her a toothy smile.</p><p>“That was incredible. I never thought I could be with a woman like you”- Sidney said with complete sincerity. </p><p>Her last two lovers said the same thing, as well as perhaps a hundred people from the club. Jazz didn’t consider herself an attractive woman but every man at the club wanted to touch her and many offered her money for sex.</p><p>It became clear to her that she had a thing for nerds and geeks, they all looked at her as if she were a goddess, Sidney was proof of that by how much he wanted to cuddle with her, though other men just her saw like a piece of meat or a trophy they could brag about with their shallow friends.</p><p>“Can we meet up again?”- Sidney asked begging for a yes.</p><p>“Sure, you know my price.”- Jazz replied though once she realized her words wanted to slap herself. She didn’t want to turn it into a habit but admitted that sex with Sidney was fun. </p><p>(XXXXXX)</p><p>The geek was the first to leave the motel room with an insanely huge smile plastered on his face, though Jazz stayed behind as she wanted to take a shower before going home, there was no way she couldn’t arrive wearing butt glitter or smelling like tobacco, sweat, and sex.</p><p>Jazz sighs as she lays eyes over the small bathroom and the even shower which seriously needed a deep cleaning, she couldn’t avoid comparing it to the showers the motel rented out which she was deeply grateful for.  </p><p>She could see the glitter running down the water drain along with most of her makeup, out of all the men at the club she chose the geeky nerd with bucktooth. The redhead didn’t fancy those muscle brain jocks or the overly dressed players searching for a hole to poke their dicks in.</p><p>“I can’t believe it, but maybe I got a thing for nerds…”- Jazz spoke out loud.</p><p>Her previous and so far only boyfriend was in a way a nerd, always wearing a brown wool vest and a white shirt underneath. His thick glasses and goofy like demeanor were most charming though his recent changed was most unwelcome.</p><p>The memories of that night were still fresh in her mind. Jazz recalls seeing Tom laying on a pile of garbage bags as she walked past him, in direction to her car at the parking arm in arm with Daniel whom she had yet to see again.</p><p>She was sure it was the worst humiliation a man could endure, to see his love interest walking by the arm with the man who pummeled him, the motel where she and Daniel fucked like rabbits were just a few blocks away and were more than sure, Tom must have followed her again.</p><p>“I can’t help but feel sorry for him, but he did cheat on me and then had the audacity to attack me at my workplace.”- Jazz said clenching her fist. “It’s technically your fault I slept with Daniel.”- </p><p>Jazz felt much more relaxed after her shower though having sex with Sidney did help clear her mind and release all the stress from working at a strip club. It did worry her greatly about unconsciously making it into a habit.</p><p>The redhead came to realized she enjoyed the lecherous gaze men threw her way and was even turned on by it, but it was the geeks and nerds that she looks forward to. They unlike most men who saw a piece of meat on stage saw a “goddess.”</p><p>“I’m not a whore and I’m entitled to have one or two guys every now and again. I mean men do it all time, why shouldn’t I have some fun too?”- Jazz said to herself as she put on her street clothes.</p><p>The cold evening breeze through her skin the moment she steps out of the room, as she came closer to the stairs, she saw none other than Paulina Sanchez AKA Bella coming out of a car which made Jazz duck as to avoid being seen.</p><p>Unlike Jazz who covered herself with a long trench coat until she reaches the motel to shower, Paulina casually walked out in her overly sexualized cheerleader uniform which crudely enough resemble that of Casper High.</p><p>A skirt so short half her buttocks were in full view, though Jazz was somewhat far away she could tell the former cheerleader wasn’t wearing any sort of underwear. The redhead did allow herself a private giggle as she saw Paulina was sporting a small gut under her top.</p><p>“Am I the only one working out?”- Jazz wondered as she felt her flat stomach.</p><p>Jazz shook her head in disapproval as she saw the tan woman walking into the room in the company of two men, one overweight and the other much slimmer but much less attractive. Once the trio was out of sight, Jazz hastily moves over to her care and rush out of the motel.</p><p>“Guess I gotta find another motel… wait. Why am I even considering doing this again?”- Jazz questioned herself as he enters the highway.</p><p>To be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A party Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Exotic Velvet</p><p>Chapter four: A party Girl.</p><p>The morning sun was bright out in the cloudless sky as Jazz Fenton ran on a treadmill doing her morning exercise routine, the redhead loathed the idea of being trapped with an expensive membership at the gym so instead, just paid the use of the machines.</p><p>Jazz had underestimated the strain dancing around a pole brought upon her back and legs, she was still far from doing the same insane stunts her peers did every night. There was a moment in her life in which she never even considered going to the gym and now she was at one.</p><p>It was becoming especially hard to run on the treadmill as three boys and one girl, all half her age watched her breasts bounced around with their mouths ajar through the window leading to the street, though they were hardly the only ones viewing her workout routine.</p><p>Two men by her sides who also were running couldn’t avoid turning over to her. Jazz easily ignored them as she was quite used to being seen naked at the club, she no longer was overly concerned about walking around naked in the presence of men but had to remind herself to be vigilant.   </p><p>As the redhead got off the treadmill and pulled out her water bottle from the sports bag, a man in his early twenties approached her with a large smile and a two protein shakes in his hands which she quickly noticed.</p><p>The man possessed a pearly white smile and large muscles which he proudly displays through his black wife-beater, though hardly impressed Jazz in the least. She did notice the man wasn’t sweating or seem tired which told her he wasn’t working out.</p><p>“Hey there hot stuff, thought you might thirsty?”- the man said with confidence offering one of his shakes.</p><p>“Thanks, but I already got my own drink.”- Jazz replied as she walks past him drinking her water and cleaning her sweat with a towel.</p><p>The two men on the treadmills couldn’t avoid laughing at him as he was left with his two shakes in hand. Unable to take no for an answer and motived by the sneers of the men, he rushed over to her once again offering his drinks.</p><p>“I already said no, babe, don’t push it.”- the redhead added with a wink.</p><p>In previous months she would have been a shaking mess begging for her boyfriend to come and rescue her, but now she had found a new strong sense of confidence though she reluctantly gave Vlad’s club the proper gratitude for.</p><p>After a few repetitions on the chest press which made a lot of men ogle at her insanely large breasts, and brought about a few jealous looks from a few females who lacked her size. Jazz headed over to the yoga class to relax her muscles.</p><p>“I swear these jerks are drooling over my ass.”- Jazz thought as bend over following her instructor's moves.</p><p>She was now proud of her large breasts, bubble butt, and thick legs but it did draw much-unwanted attention from men wherever she went to. Even her phycology teacher once offered her an extra grade if she was extra “nice” to him. </p><p>Of course, Jazz didn’t accept and rather glare at him for the suggestion her professor made, it was never mentioned again by the man. The redhead may be stripping at a nightclub and seldom sold her ass to men she really liked but by no means was a whore. </p><p>“You’re doing very good miss.”- the instructor said as she saw Jazz flexing her back with fair ease until her head touches her knees.</p><p>The redhead was used to spreading her legs wide during her dance routines at the club, but unlike the club where she wanted the crowd's undivided attention, she dislikes the lustful gazes she got at the moment from men around the gym.</p><p>With a quick glance she noticed the same man who offered her a protein shake smiling at her while pretending to lift some dumbbells, Jazz knew better than to smile back as that would entice the man to approach her. </p><p>As she came closer to her bag, she noticed a text on her phone asking her if she wanted to fetch some breakfast with her friends. Seeing that it was at her favorite café, Jazz quickly accepted the offer and headed over the showers.</p><p>“This is so hard… gym… school… and work…”- Jazz whispered as she entered the shower.</p><p>Upon crossing the door, she spotted several girls walking around with a towel around their bodies and some already taking a bath, the redhead couldn’t stop herself from watching her surroundings noticing most were average girls trying to lose some weight though there was a fair share of women quite fit even muscular.</p><p>Feeling refreshed and completely energized, Jazz walked out of the gym heading towards her and having already traded her skin-tight black shorts and pink top which exposed her flat stomach that she was feeling rather proud off thought there were some jealous gazes from her female peers.</p><p>(XXXXXXX)</p><p>The redhead’s mouth watered up as she parks her car in front of the café where her friends were already sitting at a table in the patio just under the cover of a sun umbrella. The idea of ruining her workout routine with chocolate cake and mochaccinos was growing very fast.</p><p>“Hi girls”- Jazz with a huge smile said as she took a seat among her friends.</p><p>“Nice car, Jazz. Is it new?”- questioned a girl with long brown hair and thick glasses.</p><p>Seeing the amount of cash, she was making at the club made Jazz traded her old four-door pink sedan for a new navy-blue convertible Volkswagen which drew out the attention of her friends almost instantly upon her arrival at the café.</p><p>“Just bought it yesterday.”- Jazz said proudly.</p><p>Despite her new job, she still needed to sell her old car to rally up the whole amount though she did buy it off second hand as she still couldn’t afford a brand new one. Jazz fell in love with the convertible she saw on sale at Life Invader.</p><p>She still remembered seeing the car owner at his house, a small geek with thick glasses who thought a convertible would get him laid but of course his mother forces him to sell the cars as he had one too many near-death encounters.</p><p>Feeling sorry for the man and filling her fetish, Jazz got a discount out of him by proving a heartfelt blowjob to which she felt like a whore for doing so. It bothered her greatly to have gotten on her knees so quickly but the man gave the car for half the price.</p><p>The old Jazz would have not cringed but felt disgusted for what she did. She’d saved thousands of dollars for something that didn’t take more than ten minutes… and was sure to get him on tape with the offer, should he try to extort her later on. </p><p>As the girls chattered about school and their upcoming projects, a few tables away sat a trio of men though among them one, in particular, was mesmerized by Jazz, never before had he seen such a beauty.</p><p>The blonde-haired man stood up sporting his best smile and made his way towards the trio of girls who at the time were enjoying some cake, his blue eyes laid over Jazz’s friends noticing how poorly dressed they were.</p><p>There was a young long brown-haired girl with a dress which seemed pulled out from the fifties and a short hair blonde wearing what seemed to be supermarket-bought worn-out jeans and a white blouse though only the redhead sported brand tight blue jeans and a black sleeveless blouse though more notably was the golden necklace.  </p><p>“Man, I gotta tap that ass.”- the blonde man mentally said to himself. “Hello, I couldn’t help but gaze on your beauty, dear.”</p><p>The man greeted Jazz with a huge pearly white toothy smile using his best yet corny pickup line, which only sends a shiver up the redhead’s spine, he complimented her looks and fine taste in clothes while pulling a chair in front of her as if he were chanting poetry.</p><p>He was the classic commercial looking man, the square chin with a dimple kind and a salon haircut complemented with an artificial tan. Jazz couldn’t help but smile out of respect though she wanted to burst out laughing at his blue short, and white vest which covered his pink shirt. There was Ken written all over him just like the doll.</p><p>It didn’t take her much time to realized he was blandly ignoring her friends while trying to pick her up. Not even a simple “hi” was thrown their way which made her instantly take a dislike towards him. Her eyes went down as she felt his fingers brushing on her hand.</p><p>“Excuse me, but…”- Nicole the brown-haired girl with thick glasses said trying to make him go away.</p><p>But went quiet as the other two men without even being asked joined them at the table though it was clear from the start that one of them was just the gofer. A boy small in frame with a bowl haircut, freckles, and a very meek demeanor who only keep his head down as he carried the others drinks while sitting next to Jazz but not daring to look her way. </p><p>“Please ladies, I’m just trying to ask this wonderful lady to have dinner with me tonight.”- the man said very sure Jazz would agree.</p><p>“Thanks, handsome, but I’ve already got a boyfriend.”- Jazz smiled, nevertheless allowing him to glance down her chest.</p><p>The redhead was using the classic “I have a boyfriend” excuse every girl knows and some have very well-rehearsed, but he wasn’t used to being rejected and so carry on saying it was just a friendly outing and nothing more.</p><p>“Your boyfriend must be a very lucky man but he doesn’t have to know.”- the blond man added thinking Jazz was playing hard to get.</p><p>The redhead’s eyes moved over to her blonde friend Barbie who loathed her own name and was getting ready to jump over the table and beat some manners into the man, Jazz knew her friend was capable as she took boxing lessons at the same gym she goes too.</p><p>Though Jazz never fancied such a violent sport, she did know how to throw a decent enough punch. The redhead turns her attention away from the blonde man towards his friend, a well-built dark skin man yet both seem to have never worked a day in their lives.</p><p>“Come on sweetheart, I know the finest restaurant in town, you’ll love it. The view alone is spectacular.”- the blonde man said with great confidence. “I’ll just bang this bitch and dump her ass in the morning.”- he gave a private thought.</p><p>Jazz could read him like an open book and know exactly what he wanted from her, but she was biting down not with him at least. It did bring a smile to her lips as she imagined Tristan trying the same thing and failing miserably. There was a clumsy charm Tristan had.</p><p>“Sorry babe, but I’m way out of your league.”- Jazz said putting her finger on his lips.</p><p>Her celestial blue eyes locked on to his as she saw him turning red though she did wonder if it was due to embarrassment or anger. Though it was the geek who was even redder than his blonde-haired “friend” as Jazz was caressing his crotch under the table A sudden whooshing turned their heads over to Barbie who had a stiletto knife in full view making all three gulps down.</p><p>“We’re having breakfast… can you fuck off?”- Barbie demanded with a smile. </p><p>The men stood up walking away while cursing her under his breath though surprisingly Jazz blew a kiss towards the geek making the blonde man grin his teeth in anger, the boy did stop for a moment before being called by his “friends.” </p><p>“What?”- Jazz shrugged at her friends, who sat in shock at her changed demeanor. </p><p>She enjoyed having them look at her, even if she was uninterested. In prior months, Jazz would have been a shaking mess trying to make out a simple sentence if such a man approached her but now, she was confident and seemed to be fine around men.</p><p>“Where did that come from?” Nicole inquired making Jazz laugh.</p><p>“You noticed that creepy bowl head had a hard-on?”- Barbie making Nicole gasped out but Jazz simply pretended to be undignified though deep down felt flattered. </p><p>(XXXXXX)</p><p>The redhead was getting used to her new everyday routine though it pained her deeply to always ditched her friends on a Friday night, rather than hanging out at one of her friend’s house to enjoy a movie while eating popcorn, she was dancing naked for drunk horny men.</p><p>As Jazz made her way into the main floor holding down a margarita a client bought for her and insisted on drinking before he passed out, saw none other than Tristan sitting by his lonesome on a chair quite far away from the stage.</p><p>“Look who’s here, babe.”- Nikki exclaimed as she made her towards Tristan while holding on to Jazz’s arm. “Want a dance, sugar.”- Nikki asked.</p><p>“Yes, please.”- the man replied after turning his gaze over towards Jazz though ever so briefly. </p><p>“What are you doing, Tristan?” Jazz questioned with a frown seeing him accept a lap dance from Nikki. </p><p>Instead of the anger, she’d expected, Jazz felt her heart sink crashing at the bottom of her stomach. Paulina was a whore, nothing more and probably much less than that, but Nikki was different, she’s a dear friend and mentor like figure but she knew Tristan got along well with her.</p><p>“Does he just see me as a stripper?”- Jazz questioned herself.</p><p>The redhead saw him and Nikki walked off to one of the booths around the corner where she knew most girls gave “special” dances, Jazz was sure Nikki wouldn’t try the same as Paulina did every single night without exception.</p><p>Nikki was unusually strict in that matter, never letting a client touch more than what was allowed and never once as far as Jazz knew took a client to the motel just a few blocks from the club, it did make her feel rather awkward to have slept with a few men from the club.</p><p>“Excuse me,”- A man in his early 30s smiled at her</p><p> Jazz’s eyes barely went up to his chin, even with her heels which granted a few more inches in height. The redhead lifted her head looking at his dark brown eyes though quickly noticed his casual polo shirt and black pants.</p><p>She made a quick assessment of the man trying to figure out how much he was able to spend. It was quite a surprise for her to realize just how much of her phycological training and lessons were employed at the club. </p><p>“Of course, handsome.”- Jazz gripped his hand and led him to a private booth. </p><p>On her way there she saw his golden wristwatch but she knew this wasn’t the place to brag such articles and could assume it was fake, his polo shirt and dress pants though new were clearly from the supermarket. </p><p>She glanced over at Tristan, who had his hands all over Nikki, going up and down her body, the tan woman was one of the very few who didn’t close the curtains. Jazz couldn’t make out what Tristan was saying but both were engaged in conversation. </p><p>“How about here?”- Jazz chose the booth adjacent to them. </p><p>The moment they entered the booth, Jazz turned on the music and start playing the club’s unofficial song; Candy Shop from 69 cents. The redhead started to sway her hips to the sides as she played with her large breasts making the man instantly aroused.</p><p>“You’re a hell of a dancer.” He told her while touching her waist but avoiding anything intimate. </p><p>“Thanks, babe.”- Jazz tried to smile, but couldn’t take her mind away from Tristan and Nikki for more than a few seconds. </p><p>“How long have you been working here?” He questioned. Jazz drilled her body into him and placed her hands on his shoulder.</p><p>“Just a couple of months. I’m still new here.” Jazz felt him get hard under her, a now-familiar reaction. </p><p>The redhead knew the man only wanted to touch her and not only talk. His hands run down her legs while the redhead sways her voluptuous body around the booth as she climbs over him, she could feel his eyes all over her body.</p><p>Her crotch rubbed against his manhood which only became harder as she pulled her string thong, his eyes show not only lust but amazement at the simple piece of cloth covered in glitter and perfume which Jazz loathed washing.</p><p>“You’re incredible”- the man half-whispered.</p><p>“I know babe.”- Jazz teased.</p><p>It was then that she felt his hands grabbing her plum and soft butt, by now she had gotten used to being touch though it didn’t mean she likes it. The man wasn’t bad looking but didn’t meet with her fancy at all.</p><p>Jazz felt ashamed to admit she overly enjoyed the kind of men others from her school would refer to as geeks and nerds. Those goofy eyes who didn’t see a woman but an angel or perhaps even a merciful goddess.</p><p>The redhead stood up on the couch letting him get a full view of her vagina, his mouth drools like a dog who gazes upon roasted ham. His tongue desperately wanted to take a lick from her honeypot who very few have enjoyed in the past.</p><p>“Would you like another dance?”- Jazz inquired. </p><p>“I… let…me…”- the man was dried out of cash regretting having drunk most of his money which wasn’t much, to begin with.</p><p>“Sorry, babe. No freebies.”- Jazz winked as she got the couch. All things considered; he wasn’t too bad. He made an effort to clean himself up and didn’t take too many liberties. </p><p>(XXXXXXX)</p><p>The redhead stepped out of the booth while blowing him a kiss on her way out but also taking noticed of the large bulge on his pants. Jazz complimented herself for a job well done, there was a wicked satisfaction on making men desire her so much.</p><p>She never once was popular at high school and very few men took noticed of her at college until recently, the tight jeans and open cleavage blouse had a powerful effect on the men around her, even her younger brother had complimented her good looks.</p><p>It was by the bar where she found Tristan nursing a diet Pepsi, Jazz casually ignored a man trying to call her from his comfortable seat by the stage though before he could complain a second stripper was already on his case.</p><p>“How you been?”- Jazz’s asked though her voice lacked its previous friendliness. </p><p>“I’m doing good.” Tristan put an arm around her waist, only for her to move away. “What’s wrong, Velvet?”</p><p>“…um… Nothing,”- Jazz lied. </p><p>“Would you be willing to give me a dance?” Tristan grinned. Jazz cursed herself for still loving his smile. </p><p>“Thought Nikki had your full attention.”- Jazz crossed her arms. </p><p>If he wanted to fool around with others, she couldn’t stop him. After giving him a handjob, though, she’d expected him to stay with her. It was then that she recalled the men she had recently shared a bed with making her feel rather upset with herself.</p><p>“It was good to see her again, but you’re still my favorite dancer.” Tristan held her hands. </p><p>As she looked down on his innocent eyes which were desperately trying to undress her, Jazz recalled what she did with Sidney just a few nights ago. The boy was coming to see her more and more often, getting a dance on some occasions and on others to go to the motel.</p><p>“Really?”- Jazz raised a skeptical eyebrow. </p><p>“I mean, Nikki’s great. She’s kind, beautiful, friendly. . . but she isn’t you.” Tristan knew he shouldn’t be thinking about Velvet so often. He was a client, nothing more, and feared to frighten the young women. But there was just something about her. “Wait, are you jealous?”</p><p>“Good clients like you are hard to find. Gotta make sure I stay your favorite.” Jazz said with a wink but wasn’t sure how he’d react to anything more. </p><p>The redhead forced her jealousy back. It wasn’t as if she didn’t let others touch her, and occasionally more than that. She felt like a hypocrite for being jealous that Tristan was paying another woman for dance while she got paid for the same with innumerable men.  </p><p>A very few of them were lucky enough to afford something more intimate in booths, only on one occasion had Jazz let a girl take a few licks of her pussy which she found most bizarre as isn’t into girls but felt sorry for the nerdy looking girl who begged her and even paid the same amount Sidney did for a mere lick.</p><p>“Still up to giving me a dance… or are you unhappy with me?”- Tristan didn’t see why. </p><p>It was hard to fathom such a beautiful woman actually liking him. There were men scattered around the club who seemed to live in the gyms and were constantly on diets, he told himself to keep it impersonal, business only while touching his small gut but found it increasingly difficult to do. </p><p>“Sure…”- Jazz answered as she took him to one of the side booths.</p><p>Her heart was beating louder as they headed to the only place where they could have some “real” privacy. Part of her wanted to refuse, but upon feeling him against her made all hesitation melt away. Not even a second after entering the booth Tristan pulled her into his arms and teased her breasts with his fingers. Jazz’s eyes widened at his newfound boldness. </p><p>“My, you’re assuming a lot.”- Jazz teased, wrapping her legs around him. </p><p>“Didn’t think you’d say no…” Tristan whispered though Jazz saw the nervousness underneath. She wondered what he’d say if he knew this was where dancers took clients for extra services. “Hope things haven’t been too difficult.”</p><p>“No, they’re pretty good.” Jazz told the truth, guiding his fingers. </p><p>All her previous hostility melted away as she leaned against his body, hardly moving like she would have done to any other client, she was delighted to feel his response underneath her. She brushed his hair aside and kissed his cheek. </p><p>Once more was the thong in her way, she couldn’t help but take a lick on her own lips as she rubbed herself on his erection hidden under his pants. Jazz wondered if Tristan would be willing to take this dance to the motel down the block.</p><p>“How about you?”- Jazz inquired.</p><p>“Stressful; dad’s been on a rampage,” Tristan explained. </p><p>Jazz listened to each word he spoke about his retired father, a former police officer with an exceptional career which could have ended with him being a captain had it not being for a few missteps with Amity Park’s Mayor.  </p><p>It did remind her about her brother Daniel “Danny” Fenton who joined the police a few years ago and was quickly made a name for himself despite his age and short service time, there were already talks about making him into a detective.</p><p>“You’re quite the naughty young man, a police officer’s son visiting a strip club.”- Jazz felt his tense muscles around his neck and back. “Just relax and let me take care of you.” She placed her hands on the back of his neck and squeezed, grinding against his lap. </p><p>“And that’s why you’re my favorite dancer.”- Tristan set his head on her chest. “Your body is a nice bonus, though.” He left a brief kiss on her nipple. </p><p>Jazz worked on his muscles, feeling them loosen up. Tristan no longer hesitated to explore her body, rubbing her back up and down with his free hand on her breasts. He traced his index finger between her D-cups, causing her to restrict her breathing. </p><p>“No need to be jealous. I do think of you outside the club.” Tristan teased her nipples with his tongue. “Though perhaps I shouldn’t share the details.” </p><p>“I promise, I’ve heard it all.”- Jazz guided his hands towards her breasts, feeling herself getting wet at his touch. “Maybe I can give you something new to think about.”</p><p>She could feel his fingers fooling around with her nipples which brought out a soft moan as she pulls her thong away with mastery only practice can grant, her bare crotch touched his still covered erection staining his pants with her cunt juice. </p><p>Jazz lost track of how much time she spent with him, enjoying his touch. Tristan hugged her as much as he could, something she found very sweet. Other clients were friendly, but he was the only one who enjoyed physical affection just for the sake of it. </p><p>The redhead looked over at the money on the side and ignored it altogether as she held no intention of taking it. She turned around making sure the curtains were closed but found them to be open, Vlad would have to be a fool to have not noticed his girls were doing this each time they closed them.</p><p>“You’re an amazing woman, Velvet,” Tristan smirked. “Not too often I meet someone smarter than me.” </p><p>“Aw, that’s sweet.” Jazz placed her hand on his erection. “And here, we don’t have any prying eyes.” </p><p>“Means I have you all to myself.”- Tristan left a string of kisses down her neck. </p><p>Confident no bouncers would get in the way, Jazz stood up to close the curtains, Tristan had never seen another woman like her in his life, not even in movies let it be “normal” or porn, there was hardly anyone in the club that could compare to her. </p><p>With the curtains closed, she dropped to her knees and began unzipping his pants. Placing a finger on her lips upon seeing a compliant coming up, she pulled out his throbbing member into the light something he would have never done on his own accord. </p><p>Aroused by the sight of a pulsing cock and without hesitation, Jazz teased the tip of his dick with her tongue, causing Tristan to spread his legs letting out a long and surprised gasp. The man desperately wanted to shove his member deep down her throat and it took all his will power to stay his hand.</p><p>She intended to just tease, but Tristan couldn’t hold his hand in placed and pressed on the back of her head only thrust himself inside her. Jazz locked eyes with him as best she could while licking and sucking every inch of him. He tasted. . . better than she’d expected. </p><p>Tristan’s cock found itself in heaven, unable to speak as she continued exploring him, hand pulling her hair. Jazz worried about getting caught, but the possibility only turned her on even more. She gagged when attempting to take him all in, forcing her to stop halfway through. </p><p>Jazz pulled the cock out of her mouth and licked each side, cupping his balls and massaging them with her slender fingers. Tristan teased her breasts with a chuckle, unable to believe this was happening. The redhead watched him tremble, seeing how badly he wanted to force himself down her throat again. </p><p>Her pussy demanded to be touched, needed him inside her. Going against her better judgment, Jazz placed two fingers inside her, letting out a muffled moan. Tristan held back his moans, looking at the curtain while making sure no one heard them. </p><p>“Velvet, I’m…” Tristan attempted to pull away but Jazz refused to let him. </p><p>She took him as deep as she could manage, wanting to feel him as long as she could. Jazz’s fingers quickened inside her vagina, sweat dripping down her body, terrified of being caught but trap at the moment. Relief came, with Jazz tasting multiple spurts of cum going down her throat. She coughed, momentarily choking, but she swallowed every drop. </p><p>“Wanted to do that for a long time.”- Jazz loved staring at the astonished look on his face.</p><p>It wasn’t the first time she’d given a blowjob, but it was the first time she enjoyed it. Jazz understood her technique was lacking and perhaps Tristan would be willing to practice with her somewhere more private. </p><p>“So that’s what it feels like,” Tristan chuckled. He put his pants pack on and pulled Jazz into his lap. </p><p>“Just so you know, a woman’s mouth feels almost like her pussy…”- Jazz bit her tongue as she was about to ask him to meet with her at the motel. “Would have expected you to have lots of experience there.” Jazz felt him up, </p><p>The redhead stripper considered keeping him around until he got hard again, so they could go again but she recalled not being at a motel room but at Vlad’s club. She knew other clients were waiting for her, but time with Tristan passed quickly, too quickly for her liking. </p><p>“Nope, you’re the first,” Tristan confessed. “Pretty well out of money now, so…”</p><p>“It’s okay.” Jazz didn’t intend to charge him at all for her time, save for the cut the club took. She grabbed a twenty and gave the rest back to him. “Besides, I want to see you again.” And perform for him again. </p><p>“You sure?”- Tristan wondered. </p><p>“Of course. If you like, just consider it drowning out all the unpleasant touches I have to endure.” Jazz kissed his lips, their tongues fighting for dominance. </p><p>Tristan’s fingers quiver down her long and thick legs, stopping an inch away from her pussy. She waited to see if he would touch her, but he refrained and pulled his hands away. Jazz held back her disappointment though he would have noticed had he pulled his head up. </p><p>“Nice to be of service,”- Tristan gave her a tight hug. </p><p>It was then that Jazz looked up his sleeve as it rolled up his arms and spotted tattoo. Curious, she discreetly rolled it up and witnessed a heart-shaped tattoo with two rose on the sides with the name “Alice” in the middle.</p><p>“Never imagined a straight-arrow like you would have a tattoo.” Jazz told herself to keep her jealousy in check. </p><p>She couldn’t help but feel uttered and incriminated jealousy towards this Alice who held a spot in his arm but more importantly, why did she mean so much to him? As she was about to ask him who “Alice” a voice came out.</p><p>“Yo, Velvet. You’ve been in there too long, get your ass on stage.”- A voice Jazz recognized as Vanilla said from beyond the curtains.</p><p>“Sorry, babe. See you ya real soon.”- Said the redhead as she steps out. Jazz blew him a kiss before leaving. Paulina flashed her a smirk, as she was quite familiar with what happened in the side booths. </p><p>Maybe I don’t mean as much as I thought, Tristan didn’t seem like the type to get a tattoo of his own accord, so this “Alice” was likely his girlfriend, maybe even wife. Jazz fought back her anger, remembering she was only a dancer, and Tristan likely saw her as such. </p><p>She climbed onto the stage in her familiar routine, counting eight guys and a lone woman staring at her. Jazz walked across the stage, throwing her top off and climbing the pole. While she didn’t possess the skill other dancers did, those watching cheered her nonetheless. Jazz locked her legs and lowered herself, squeezing her breasts together.</p><p>Despite swearing not to, Jazz looked over at Tristan, who had yet to join the stage. Part of her wanted to scream at him for playing with her heart. The other wanted to drag him to the nearest hotel and make him forget all about “Alice.” “I shouldn’t care, anyway.” Jazz thought. What he did outside the club was his business. </p><p>She smiled and made eye contact with each of the men leering at her as they threw dollar bills onto the stage, at least half of them hard. Jazz unconsciously rubbed her lip, remembering how Tristan felt inside her. </p><p>“Thanks a lot, handsome.” She grinned at a man who gave a ten-dollar tip. Needing a break, Jazz put her outfit back on, grabbed the money, and retreated backstage. </p><p>The job made a lot of money, but it was still exhausting. Jazz panted in front of a mirror and wiped the sweat off her body. She saw little point in dressing up again, considering she didn’t wear her clothes for more than a few minutes at a time. </p><p>Nikki waited on the other side of the room with her arms crossed. She approached Jazz and said: “You’re not as discreet as you think you are.” Nikki’s eyes bore into her. </p><p>“What are you talking about?” Jazz told herself to keep cool. </p><p>“You… Tristan… I saw the two of you.” Nikki ran a hand through her hair. “Look, I’m not going to turn you in, but think hard about whether this is a good idea. Selling yourself may be a good idea for you, and the extra money looks good, but it comes with a lot of dangers.”</p><p>Jazz revealed two hundred and fifty dollars, all she had earned that night. Less than normal, but she’d enjoyed her time with Tristan too much to stop. “This is all I managed to get tonight. And I didn’t do it with him for money!” Jazz hadn’t charged him at all, save for the cut the club took. </p><p>Nikki’s face went white. “That’s even worse. You like him, don’t you?” Based on her stare, Jazz knew better than to lie. </p><p>“Yes.” Jazz couldn’t explain why, but she did, and each time she saw him, it only intensified. </p><p>“Do you have any idea of how dangerous that is?” Nikki paced around, uncertain of what to do. “There are two ways for this to end, both of them badly. The first is, he only sees you as a stripper and takes advantage.” Jazz doubted it, not with the way he lit up whenever he spotted her. “The second, he likes you back, and that’s the worst-case scenario.”</p><p>“Why?” Jazz placed her hands on her hips.</p><p>“You’re a stripper, in case you’ve forgotten. Guys might enjoy getting dances from them, sleeping with them, but despite the fantasy, relationships always end badly. Turns them paranoid, wondering if you’re sleeping with others, unable to trust you. A girl a few years back worked here and got murdered by a jealous boyfriend. Not letting that happen to you.”</p><p>“Look, it doesn’t matter. He’s already got a girlfriend.”- Jazz exclaimed, “Was this “Alice” more attractive than her, let him do things she wouldn’t… or something else?” </p><p>“Huh, hadn’t heard. . . but you seem to be forgetting the first rule of dancing, Jazz. Don’t get personal with the customers. I told you this the first day you arrived. You’ve got a lot of talent and given time, you’ll probably be more popular than Paulina, but some things only come with experience.”- Nikki held her hands. “It’s okay to be fond of certain people, but don’t let it grow into something more, Okay?”- Nikki monologued.</p><p>“I understand.”- Jazz made a slight quiver. If he didn’t see her as anything more than a dancer, he was a mere client. </p><p>“You know, I wasn’t sure about you at first.”- Nikki admitted. “Some of the women here… they’ll smile at you while sharpening a knife, and when I saw the favoritism, I was kinda prepared to hate you. But you’re a better person than I expected.”</p><p>“Gee, thanks.”- Jazz rolled her eyes. </p><p>“Wouldn’t do so much to look after you otherwise. Just remember: it’s an easy lifestyle to get into. Not so easy to get out of.” Nikki gave Jazz a brief hug before going on stage. <br/>(XXXXXXX)</p><p>The week carried on like normal, going to the gym every morning then to the university and finally to the club at night though, during school nights, Jazz only worked half the shift under Vlad’s request as her presence there was just to gain enough money for school.</p><p>Jazz was very happy the Candy Shop strip club wasn’t the only club at town, there were to the very least a dozen more scattered across the city but twice that number at the outskirts of Amity Park where she considered working if Vlad had rejected her.</p><p>The Candy shop wasn’t the most glamorous nor the biggest strip club in town, that honor belongs to “Scooby’s men club” which she heard was double the size and could host over four hundred people with space to spare.</p><p>Though some former strippers claimed poor treatment and the cut they paid was too large, somewhere expected to sleep with some clients. It was true Jazz picked up one or two guys she fancied whenever possible but to do so as a job was completely unacceptable. </p><p>“Wanna smoke?”- Vanilla said offering a cigar to Jazz.</p><p>“No thanks, I don’t smoke.”- Jazz replied with a smile as some cold air came out from her mouth.</p><p>Jazz looked around the club’s side alleyway while rubbing her arms in an effort to stay warm, Paulina was leaning on the wall next to the wall while smoking her expensive foreign cigars, Nikki was on the phone chatting with her daughter.</p><p>It came as a surprise to find out that Nikki was a single mother, though it made sense in her head, the dark skin woman was so overprotective of her all the time. Jazz knew taking care of a child was expensive which made her wonder why she was adamant in giving extras, even looking down on some of her coworkers.</p><p>The redhead needed money but not so desperately as Nikki might have, though it wasn’t her place to be asking personal questions. The cold evening was starting to affect Jazz which almost made her take up Vanilla’s offer and have a smoke.</p><p>“For fuck’s sake! How long is that prick Ronaldo gonna take! I feel like some damn hooker standing here!”- Paulina exclaimed opening her coat and showing her black lingerie.</p><p>“No shit”- Jazz whispered as she looks down at her stiletto boots which with a little imagination could tell what she was wearing.</p><p>The redhead hated having to agree with Paulina but if they took off their coats, they would look like hookers. Jazz was already used to wearing a very short miniskirt and a top though that was inside the comfort of the club outside in the streets was very different.</p><p>“I swear to god if someone honks at me…”- Jazz loudly said to no one in particular.</p><p>A few seconds later a car honk its horn making her twitch her eye in frustration but Nikki told them it was only their ride; it didn’t make Jazz feel any better. It was the first time she was going to strip dance at someone’s house.</p><p>As they drove over to the party, the redhead couldn’t avoid thinking about the possibility of there being her classmates. Ronaldo was supposed to stand guard and keep them safe though Paulina and Nikki both commented on how unusual it was for him to be inside the house.</p><p>Normally, he would be outside waiting in the car but Vlad changed that rule recently, Jazz knew it was because of her that new rules and protocols were taking place. She didn’t mind the extra muscle in case things got out of hand.</p><p>Drunk men and naked women weren’t a smart combination in any scenario even so Paulina whispered to Vanilla about fucking with some random guy and making a lot of cash in a little while, Jazz knew the implications of going to someone’s party and dance naked for them.  </p><p>“Don’t listen to them, just do your job and we’re out the door. Remember what Vlad said, no booze or drugs.”- Nikki said though Paulina scoffed at her.</p><p>“I know what to do… I think,”- Jazz whispered. Being naked inside the club was one thing. Going to someone’s house was another matter. </p><p>The vehicle stopped near a two-story house where several cars already around it. The building had a new coat of white paint, with a brown interior, a fairly used porch, but all the windows covered by dark curtains. They were in an affluent but not rich part of town, which relieved Jasmine as she was expecting a ghetto-like environment. </p><p>Paulina was the first to climb out of the car tossing her coat over the seats, not caring who saw her. Jazz and Nikki exchanged a worried glance before following, intent on keeping their clothes on until they arrive. A smirk spread across Paulina’s size as she knocked on the door. </p><p>“Hello?”- A young man with unkempt hair muttered. </p><p>“Tonight’s entertainment is here!”- Paulina announced as she walked in with her arms held up high.</p><p>Jazz followed her peer into the house and saw nearly a dozen men drinking away under the chaotic music that was so loud it was hard to understand. Most men had to resource to screaming contests just make a barely intelligent conversation.</p><p>Bottles were scattered across the floor and the ashtrays were already full to the brim, even Paulina’s bright and ever so joyful smile vanished rather quickly upon seeing the dump they had made the living room.    </p><p>(XXXXXX)</p><p>The girls walked deeper into the living and despite the obscenely loud music could still hear the whistling from the drunks and even some howling which made their skin crawl, the redhead was more than glad Ronaldo was there with them.</p><p>It was a shared thought that the hulking mountain of muscles that compose their bodyguard could dissuade any would-be troublemaker, even Paulina who was the most eager to come to this party suddenly lost her will to be there.</p><p>“Let’s get to work.”- Jazz expressed with somber as she climbed over the dinner table.</p><p>The girls quickly traded the loud music for their own as they began dancing for the crowd of drunks, Jazz started on the dinner table as she didn’t feel like rubbing herself to anyone just yet but Paulina and Vanilla were quick to select the best-dressed guy at the party.</p><p>Jazz couldn’t run away from the rubbing herself to a partygoer, she ended up following the example of the last person she wanted to be thought from, Paulina. The redhead was grinning her plum butt on the crotch of a man whose name she hardly. </p><p>“Hello there, sexy.”- A man in a red leather jacket approached her once she was done with the man. </p><p>“Hope you’re having a good time,”- Jazz wore a smile she didn’t feel. Despite following Nikki’s advice, she couldn’t push Tristan out of her head. </p><p>Jazz was already used to be being ogled at and seen as nothing more than a mere sex object, though it didn’t make her feel any better. She wasn’t used to going to parties at all, not even during her time at high school had she been invited to one.</p><p>The redhead always preferred her books over parties and other social gatherings, most of her allowance back then was spend on book and study material rather than fancy clothes and makeup like most girls her age spend money on.</p><p>“What’s your name sweetheart?”- Jazz asked still dancing around and brushing her breasts on him while noticing his short blonde hair.</p><p>“Name’s Dash Baxter and I’m the quarterback for Dimmsdale university.”- said the imposing man. </p><p>The man explained to Jazz about this being his first time in Amity and only coming to celebrate his cousin’s marriage while giving a brief glance over to his cousin, who was receiving a dance from both Nikki and Paulina. Jazz spotted her friend’s cringe when Paulina touched her. </p><p>The redhead laid eyes over to Nikki who clearly didn’t want to dance with Paulina, it was then that she noticed that Vanilla was missing. It did worry her that something might have happened to her but recalled the blonde girl was learning from Paulina and most likely had a cock shoved down her throat. </p><p>“When they said four beautiful women were coming over, I never imagined you.”- Dash added while biting his lower lip.</p><p>“Thanks, handsome.”- Jazz heard something similar every day, but the way he put it… her heart fluttered a little. </p><p>The last time Dash had seen a woman like Jazz was at the porn magazine with a model who clearly had gone through too many surgeries and a lot of computer touching for her to look that good and yet Jazz was by what the layman’s eye could tell, natural. </p><p>The quarterback pointed at his cousin, who made little effort to touch them. “My buddy’s shy, and I figured this is his last chance to have a bit of fun before he gets married.”- Paulina planted herself in the man’s lap while Nikki held him from behind. </p><p>“That’s so kind of you.”- Jazz felt the bouncer’s eyes on them despite him supposedly looking after all three. “This is my first bachelor party.”</p><p>“Really?”- Dash chuckled. “Would have expected you to have far more experience than that.” He held her hands and massaged them. “The way you carry yourself, I thought you’d seen it all. Never would have guessed you’re new.”</p><p>“Thanks, babe.”- Jazz looked around at the others drawn to her. “But you know I can’t neglect your friends.”- She kissed the blonde man in the cheek. </p><p>“I’ll be waiting, beautiful.”- He spoke in a way that made Jazz think he was certain she’d return to him. </p><p>Jazz couldn’t shake off the queer sensation of walking with nothing more than her high heels around a stranger’s house, the redhead leans on the cold wall as she looks at Nikki who was rubbing her bare ass unto the groom while Vanilla entertained the guests with her wild dancing. </p><p>“Where the fuck is that bitch gone off too?!”- Jazz questioned herself upon realizing it was now Paulina who had gone missing.</p><p>Jazz was absolutely sure the Latina ran off with some guy for a quickie, the redhead was a fool as sex was basically implied when hiring stripper for a bachelor party though so far, she was sure only Vanilla and Paulina were selling extras.</p><p>She felt it was a matter of time before someone asked for a quick fuck, yet none of them met her fancy. It helped that she had stayed away from the booze and the most questionable white dust over the coffee table.</p><p>“Hey there, Velvet. Mind giving me a more private dance?”- Dash asked while shaking a bottle. Jazz smiled as she agreed to followed him into the master bedroom where she would show him her best moves.  </p><p>(XXXXX)</p><p>Nikki saw Vanilla’s disappointed face upon seeing there was hardly any money to make at the party unlike at the club where dollars literally rained over her, it was one of the many reasons why she loathed doing this kind of job.</p><p>There was a double nightly pay for the party but it was in the tips where the girls made their actual earnings, Nikki normally didn’t drink any booze at work but she was thirsty and was hardly anything to drink other than beer.</p><p>“Nikki… have you seen Velvet?”- Ronaldo asked once the dark skin woman was in the kitchen by her lonesome.</p><p>The man was too engrossed by the girl’s striptease and the free beer that he completely forgot about his actual charge; Jazz Fenton. It was then that Nikki turned her head all over the living room unable to see her.</p><p>“I’m sure she’s fine”- Nikki assured Ronaldo who had a worried expression on his face.</p><p>“If Vlad finds out I lost her, he gonna…”- Ronaldo was cut off by Nikki.</p><p>“Listen… I didn’t want to say anything but… she’s in the lady’s room… too much cheap beer and pizza.”- the dark skin woman lied though achieved the desired result.</p><p>The bulking man gave out a sigh of relief as he came to understand the redhead was only in the bathroom, it made sense in his head that Jazz would sneak out to use the toilet as it would be too embarrassing to ask for permission.</p><p>Feeling much calmer now that he was confirmed by Nikki that Jazz was simple in the restroom, Ronaldo helps himself to a slice of pizza from the table before heading back to his chair near the corner of the living room.</p><p>Nikki’s head turns over to the hallway wondering if Jazz was foolish enough to not listen to her wisdom, much to her annoyance the loud mouth Dash Baxter was also missing which further strengthen her belief that Jazz was off doing something was to regret eventually. </p><p>The dark skin woman turns over to her peers who were too busy entertaining the groom with their exotic dancing and erotic bodies, more than half the guests were already passed out drunk and Ronaldo was stuffing his face with pizza and beer, something that Vlad would never allow at the club.</p><p>As Nikki climb up the stairs, she noticed the ruckus from the music was dying down the further she walked into the upper floor’s corridor. Her heart began beating louder as the music was replaced by soft moaning and a bed creaking. </p><p>“Fuck… Velvet… I told you not to…”- Nikki whispered in disappointment.</p><p>Many times, before had Nikki and Vlad reminded her that they weren’t prostitutes but dancers, though it seemed Jazz didn’t understand the message. The woman wondered if she should tell Vlad about it since her boss had ordered her to report any such incidents. </p><p>It made her questioned herself why was Jazz so privilege at the club despite being the new girl, sure enough, the redhead was a charmer but it wasn’t enough for her to be setting her own schedule and sometimes either leaving early without punching out or arriving late without repercussions.</p><p>Vlad even implemented new security measures once Velvet was hired, such as new guards and new cameras, something that hadn’t happened in years, nor had there been any incidents to require them. If Nikki didn’t know any better it was as if Velvet and Vlad were related somehow.</p><p>“I doubt she’s Vlad’s kid or anything, that would be sick… but they don’t strike me as lovers either.”- Nikki commented to herself. </p><p>Curiosity took the best of her as she quickly rushed over to the door where she could hear Jazz’s voice and the bed creaking. She noticed the door wasn’t fully closed but left ajar, with a deep breath, Nikki kneeled down and creak it open.</p><p>The redhead laid over the bed with her legs held up high as the quarterback penetrated her womanhood with force, each mighty thrust bounced her abnormally large breasts nearly hitting her own face. It did impress Nikki to see just how wide the redhead could open her legs.</p><p>Not even on stage, she could spread eagle like that. The redhead wrapped her arms around Baxter’s neck as she pressed her body to his, there was a smirk drawn on Nikki’s face as she saw Jazz’s breast squishing under the man’s weight confirming their naturality.  </p><p>Nikki was very disappointed in Jazz not only for not heeding her warnings about not sleeping with the clients but also for Tristan. Jazz had told her about liking the man though wasn’t sure if romantically, and yet there she was being stuffed like a Thanksgiving turkey by a man she just met.</p><p>“I didn’t think she likes those jock kinda guys… here I thought she had some fine taste at least.”- Nikki whispered.  </p><p>There was nothing she could do to stop her, it wasn’t as if she could barge in like an angry mom, Jazz is an adult woman and needed to make her own mistakes just like she did five years ago, slowly and just as discreet, she began closing the door.</p><p>“Tristan!! Who the fuck is Tristan?!”- Dash exclaimed out loud as he pulled out of Jazz and jumped out of bed with a curse. </p><p>Nikki instantly stood up and glued herself to the wall as she got ready to rush into the room while screaming for Ronaldo to come up, she hopes the man wasn’t too far away or too drunk to answer her pleas for help. </p><p>“Shit! Did I say that out loud?”- Jazz worried. She hadn’t meant to, but… she’d slept with Dash to forget about Tristan but didn’t expect his name to come out. “I’m sorry, babe, I just...”</p><p>“You’re a fucking slut,”- the quarterback glared as he tossed the bedsheets to the side. </p><p>Jazz undignified at her one-night stand baseless remarks hopped off the bed indifferent to the fact she was buck naked. Her eyes glued to the door for a moment before Dash stood in front of her and for a moment the redhead swears to have seen a shadow passed by the door.</p><p>“Easy, Speedy, or whatever you’re name is, I said I was sorry.”- Jazz spat. </p><p>All her previous attraction to him however little it was, now gone. Jazz knew from the moment she laid eyes upon the jock that he was nothing more than a douchebag but it never once crossed her mind, he would get all rile up over a simple name.</p><p>“Not good enough, bitch!”- Baxter backhanded her across the face sending Jazz stumbling over the bed. </p><p>The redhead held her cheek unable to believe he actually strike her over a simple mistake, she would have in a way understood his violent reaction if he were her boyfriend but even so it didn’t grant him the right, worst yet, he was nothing and no one. </p><p>Jazz stood up and moved into a defensive position cracking her knuckles; with the knowledge, no one was coming to save her nor needed saving. Dash Baxter had muscles even if he lacked the brains to used them, but Jazz possessed training from her mother and wits to match. </p><p>“Do your worst, goldilocks.”- the redhead challenged. </p><p>The man charged at her just like he would at the football field, which she easily sidestepped, and tripped him causing his forehead to slammed against the dresser. The man stood up holding down on his empty head, with a loud war cry, he threw petty punches that Jazz effortlessly dodged. </p><p>A kick to his knee was enough to make him lose balance, as the man fell to the ground, Jazz punches him once in the face breaking his nose much to the blonde man’s surprise and utter shock as he expected her to behave like his girlfriend Star who would just cower on the corner.</p><p>“I’m gonna fuck you up whore!”- the quarterback threaten though saw no fear in her eyes.</p><p>Though his words sounded hard and intimidating they hardly held any sort of weight with his nose bleeding and eyes filled with tears, Dash was a one-trick dog as he learned nothing from his previous attempts at tackling her and once more rushed over.</p><p>The door slammed open as Jazz twirl over her place landing a mighty tornado kick unto Baxter’s face, both Ronaldo and Nikki looked at the redhead in shock, the muscular man wanted to beat the quarterback black and green but it wasn’t necessary.</p><p>“I guess those well-tone legs are for more than show.”- Nikki giggled.</p><p>“It’s almost time to leave, pick up your stuff ladies… I need to chat with him…”- Ronaldo said forcing the girls out the door.</p><p>Jazz gave a worried look as Ronaldo close the door while Nikki put her arm over her shoulder trying to comfort her, the dark skin woman expected her redhead of a friend to be a shaking mess by the time she came back with their bodyguard.</p><p>Much to her surprise Jazz was calm and stoic to the point of simply taking the remainder of the pizza along with her sports bag, her hands didn’t shake nor her voice crack.</p><p>“Let’s get out of here”- Jazz said as she walked over a drunken man on the floor. </p><p>To be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Fork in the road</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Exotic Velvet</p><p>Chapter five: A fork in the road</p><p>A young brown-haired girl walked into the Candy shop memorized by the loud music and strenuous lights around her, Nicole never imagines having the courage to make her way into the strip club though not looking for work but as a client.</p><p>There was no way she could ever tell her friends to accompany her to such a scandalous place, Jazz was completely out of the question as she was too kindhearted and even geeky to come to such a place, Nicole was sure her redheaded friend would pass out at the sight of naked women.</p><p>“Barbie would have just laughed at me if I invited her.”- Nicole whispered as she walked over to the bar.</p><p>Nicole would have preferred to wear something more club like a tight pink minidress but didn’t dare to wear something so intense which made her settle with her long blue dress and brown wool vest.</p><p>The woman sat on the stool as she looks over the place while adjusting her thick glasses, she kept in place with a golden chain, Nicole shrank down upon taking notice of a few girls giggling at her granny looks, she wanted to rush out the door.</p><p>“What can I get you, babe?”- asked the bartender.</p><p>“I…uh… one beer… yes… one beer, please.”- the woman replied as she fixes her glasses on her nose bridge.</p><p>Nicole looked over at the voluptuous woman whose nipples were covered by heart-shaped pasties, the bartender winked at her as she turns around showing her G-string and more important, her bare ass.</p><p>With the cold beer in hand, Nicole walked around the club seeing voluptuous women dancing over men’s laps, a few more on stage which drew her attention. It was the first time she ever came to such a club in her life.</p><p>Her eyes widen as she saw a tan woman with large breasts dancing on stage, the stripper’s ass was nearly hypnotic as Nicole moved her head along with each moment. Her mouth opens wide as she saw the woman crouched down opening her legs.</p><p>“This is amazing!”- Nicole mentally screamed as she sat on the couch.</p><p>The brown-haired woman wanted to so desperately masturbated but even at such a club, that was forbidden as she didn’t see anyone doing so. Nicole’s eyes jumped from the stage over to the waitresses who wore thong leotards themed like bunnies.</p><p>“Everyone makes some noise for the Candy shop’s sweetest eye candy. Let’s hear it for Velvet!”- the DJ announced.</p><p>Nicole rushed over to the edge of the stage wanting to see the whole show, she even readied a few single bills. The spotlights shine over the stage’s entrance as “Candy Shop” song from 69 cents resounded at the club.</p><p>Never in her entire life had Nicole seen such a beautiful woman in her entire life, large and round breasts, wide hips, and thick legs caught her eyes. The stripper wore nothing more than a few feathers to cover her privates but it was her long red hair which impressed the most.</p><p>Her dancing was beyond amazing, her breasts majestically bounced around in perfect synch to her hip-swaying which made more than one man get hard. It surprised Nicole no one was rushing over the stage. The woman threw away her feather mask showing a beautiful face, her bright celestial eyes meet with Nicole’s eye. </p><p>“Wait… Jazz?”- Nicole took a step back. </p><p>The glasses-wearing woman couldn’t believe what her eyes were showing, and for a brief moment Nicole thought to be drunk already, she even considered getting a new prescription for her eyeglasses but as she glued her eyes once again on the woman on stage understood she wasn’t drunk or needing new glasses.</p><p>Never before had she seen Jazz in such a lustful demeanor but at the same time so beautiful and enticing. They had known each other for years and never once had she seen her redhead of a friend with such eyes.</p><p>Nicole felt her womanhood wetting as she saw Jazz’s bubble butt wiggling as she made her way to the backstage. The woman knew her friend hit puberty like a freight train but never once imagine she was so stunning as neither of them like going to the beach or the public beach. </p><p>“That was intense…”- Nicole whispered as she headed over to the bar once more for another drink.</p><p>Unlike with the male customer, not a single dancer had addressed her even once not even the waitresses which bothered her greatly, behind a few bunny waitresses, Nicole saw Jazz walking out of the backstage.</p><p>“What are you doing here?”- Nicole asked wanting to slap herself for coming up to Jazz.<br/>(XXXXXX)<br/>The redhead saw her goofy best friend standing in front of her with arms crossed around her much smaller breasts, Jazz turn paled like a ghost. It had been months since she started working at the club and perhaps grew careless which lead to this outcome.   </p><p>“I could ask you the same question.”- Jazz stood firm though feared what would happen next. </p><p>She knew sooner or later, her job would be found out, but seeing Nicole stand in front of her was something she didn’t see coming at all, the glasses girl was too innocent to dare set foot in the club, even her overly plain clothing allowed the redhead to confirm Nicole was out on leisure.</p><p>“This is how you’ve been affording all those new things?” Nicole bit her lip. “Look, Ja…” Jazz covered her mouth with her hand. </p><p>“Don’t say my real name,” Jazz hissed. The last thing she wanted was for this story to spread all over campus. “Needed a way to pay through college, and this seemed the best solution. A year or so, I’ll be able to afford everything I need. Now, why are you here?”</p><p>“It’s… a bit complicated.”- Nicole’s eyes locked on her chest. </p><p>Jazz stared at her friend and how she struggled to keep her eyes off her large breast, it was then that she witnesses… lust. She’d never seen Nicole stare at her in that fashion before. A couple of guys attempted to get her attention, but Jazz knew this was more important. </p><p>Little by little, Jazz began piecing everything together, the small details in their everyday life. How Nicole stared at girls whenever they were changing at the locker room or even in the streets, for a time the redhead though Nicole only wanted to be fashionable but…</p><p>“Are you a lesbian?”- Jazz quietly asked.</p><p>Nicole’s face turned red as she lowered her voice, an act Jazz considered pointless with the music blasting. She placed her lips against her ear and said: “Yes.” Nicole’s eyes darted around, fearing someone would overhear. </p><p>Jazz knew Nicole’s family was traditional and overly religious which is why she never spoke about her homosexuality to anyone, the redhead had to give some credit to her due to how masterfully she kept it a secret. </p><p>“Well, I don’t think any differently of you, I promise.”- Jazz reassured while putting her hand over her shoulder. </p><p>“Thanks… and can you…”- Nicole didn’t dare to finish her question.</p><p>“I’ll keep my mouth shut.”- She gestured to the other dancers. “Go ahead and enjoy the show. Can even ask for a dance… only 10 dollars for women.”</p><p>Nicole sat down in the closest chair she could find feeling an enormous relief for having such an understanding friend who not only accept her but encouraged her lifestyle. She opened and closed her mouth several times before seeing Jazz leave after instructing a nearby waitress to bring her another beer.</p><p>The hours grew as Nicole plastered her eyes over the stage seeing several girls dancing naked on stage, one after another. Her eyes grew wide as she saw Jazz on stage once more though this time got the full view of her vagina making her heart skipped a beat. </p><p>(XXXXX)<br/>“That was a close call…”- Jazz whispered as she fixed her makeup perhaps for the fifteenth time.</p><p>It never once crossed her mind to even think Nicole would be a lesbian, especially given her strictly religious upbringings, she half expected her tomboyish friend Barbie to be the lesbian but not her nerdy friend who hardly ever looked at a girl for more than a few seconds.</p><p>Upon coming out of the backstage, she noticed Nicole was still on the same couch she left her previously at. Jazz couldn’t help but giggle at her friend’s expense, just because Nicole turned out to be a lesbian didn’t mean she was after every skirt that came her way. </p><p>As the redhead made her way towards Nicole, she could only see the same shy girl she had known since their days from high school. The same clumsy girl who tripped on her two feet and stammered her words.</p><p>“Oh, come on babe, I won’t stop you if you wanna drink the night away but this place is for more than that.”- Jazz proclaimed as she sat on the couch’s armrest. “Want me to call for one of the girls? Just don’t pick Bella, she’s a bitch”</p><p>It was only upon saying that name that she felt her stomach upset, Jazz knew Paulina never got the chance to bully Nicole back then but didn’t want to risk them meeting and having vile rumors spread across the university.  </p><p>“I know this is awkward… and feel free to say no… I’d rather it be you if anyone gives me a dance.” -Nicole gulped as she looked at her celestial blue eyes. “If you’re not okay with it, of course, I’ll…”</p><p>Vlad had almost beaten into her head about not dancing for anyone she knew from college, Jazz understood why as word of her working there could easily go mouth to mouth but she trusted in Nicole who still struggling with her lesbianism.</p><p>“Sure, I can give you a dance,”- Jazz agreed on impulse, unsure why she did so. </p><p>Jazz intended to keep her work and personal life separate, and yet there she was leading her best friend to the side booths, attempting to conceal her nervousness. She’d danced for women before, but never someone she knew personally. </p><p>The redhead sat down in Nicole’s lap and placed her hands around her shoulders. Nicole didn’t make any attempts to stop herself from staring at her redheaded friend’s large breasts, she fought the urge to touch them and even to take her nipples unto her lips. </p><p>Nicole blushed as she succumbed to the temptation and placed her hands over Jazz’s large tits. Upon seeing the redhead’s eyes looking down at her, Nicole quickly pulled away her hands apologizing for touching yet Jazz told her it was alright.  </p><p>“Is this really okay?”- Nicole asked with her hand hovering over Jazz’s thighs.</p><p>“Of course,”- Jazz grinned as she pulled Nicole’s hands over her plump butt. </p><p>The glasses-wearing woman gave out a loud gasp as she felt the unbelievable softness Jazz’s buttocks possessed. Her exotic perfume penetrated deep into her brain nearly causing it to shut down, but more than anything, Nicole wanted to taste her breasts.  </p><p>Jazz was used to feeling someone get hard under her, but dancing for another woman was different. Nicole stared at her breasts, sorely tempted to touch them. Jazz knew it wasn’t a good idea to dance for a close friend, though she suppressed the warning voice in her head. </p><p>“When did you realize you were a lesbian?”- Jazz half moan to her ear.</p><p>“Couple years ago,”- Nicole admitted, eyes wide from Jazz’s touch. Her breathing quickened, realizing for the first time how beautiful her friend was. “Kissed a girl when I was drunk and felt things I never experienced with a guy.”</p><p>“Wish you told me earlier,”- Jazz pressed her breasts over Nicole’s face, something she would never do for just anyone. </p><p>“Well, I’m not sure my parents will be. They still believe in praying it away.”- Nicole lowered her head.</p><p>Nicole’s parents were not only zealous believers but would never accept her daughter’s taste for women rather than men, it would often be heard at the dinner table who both her father and mother rant about the moral decadence in society and the depravity of homosexuality.  </p><p>“Nicole, the hell with them!”- A burst of anger entered Jazz. “If they can’t accept who you are, it’s their problem, not yours!” </p><p>Out of sheer impulse and frustration, she kissed Nicole on the lips, blinking. Jazz didn’t feel the same sparks as she did with a man, but still enjoyed the sensation. The redhead suddenly felt Nicole’s hand wrapping behind her while forcing her tongue inside. </p><p>Nicole broke the kiss as she was whizzing for air, though Jazz couldn’t feel an erection under her, she did feel something wet. The glasses girl looks at Jazz who was smiling at her but came to realized her crotch was drenched.</p><p>“Still can’t believe you’re a stripper,” Nicole giggled as she averted her gaze. </p><p>“Some days, I can’t either.”- Jazz brushed her breasts against Nicole’s face, sending sparks through her friend’s body while inviting her touch. </p><p>Nicole brushed a single finger against Jazz’s nipple making her bite down on her lower lip out of sheer delight. Unlike many guys, Nicole knew precisely how and where to touch as she had much practice with her own breasts. Jazz muffled her moaning with her right hand as her left held her close to Nicole who was grinning madly. </p><p>“You’re good at this,”- Jazz complimented, moving Nicole’s hands toward her butt. </p><p>Jazz arched her back and wrapped her legs around her friend still keeping to the rhythms of the music. Nicole always thought her friend’s very attractive, but never dared to imagine her to be so smoking hot. Her long red hair and perfect skin were too much for a dork such as herself. </p><p>Taking all the courage she could, Nicole groped Jasmine’s butt moving her fingers along her smooth skin until they found her backdoor. The women looked at each other as Nicole pushed her finger into her best friend. </p><p>“Much better than any of these pigs,”- Jazz complimented. </p><p>Nicole expected Jazz to slap her across the face for doing something so despicable, and yet she was complimented. Without ever taking her eyes off the redhead she continued penetrating the tight asshole still expecting to be strike.</p><p>Jazz licked her lips as she unbuttoned Nicole’s dress exposing her much smaller yet firm breasts. Nicole turned redder than Jazz’s hair more out of embarrassment for her smaller size but the redhead told how beautiful they were.  </p><p>“Thanks,”- Nicole expressed.</p><p>She had always been awkward about being small chested. The lack of notable curves and her plain freckled face always keep her self-esteem down but one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen told her she had beautiful breasts.</p><p>Nicole continued playing with Jazz’s breasts while pricking her asshole, loving the way they felt in her hands. Wanting to do even more, it took all of her willpower not to shove her friend over the table and have her way with her.</p><p>“If I go too far, tell me.”- Nicole said with a trembling voice.</p><p>Jazz had no hesitations at all but knew Nicole likely wasn’t so bold. It was obvious she was already pushing her limits, in an effort to relaxed her, Jazz pushed herself against Nicole’s body, allowing her warmth to engulf her as she places her head against her chest. </p><p>Nicole pulled her finger out of Jazz as she hugged her tightly while burying her face in Jazz’s D-cups, giving a small sigh of contentment. Jazz ran a hand down her friend’s thigh, the boldness catching her by surprise. </p><p>She placed both her hands over Nicole’s breasts, rubbing them gently. Jazz forced back the temptation to remove all her clothing. There was no way she could get away with having lesbian sex at the club, she was sure Vlad had some suspicions.  </p><p>“I don’t think I could ever do this job,” Nicole admitted. “I’m not what you would call pretty.”</p><p>“You’ve got nothing to be ashamed of,”- Jazz moved her fingers in circles. </p><p>Nicole felt butterflies in her stomach as Jazz caressed her breasts while she fondled with her butt. Nicole couldn’t shove off the dreadful idea that Jazz had done this several times before with countless men already.</p><p>She felt disgusted that men got to fully enjoy her redheaded friend to their leisure, treating her like a mere toy for them to play with and just throw aside once they were done. There was no way in hell she could do that to someone so wonderful.</p><p>Nicole’s legs shake like jelly as she followed her friend outside the booth, the redhead couldn’t give all her attention nor too many freebies as she was working and needed to attend to other clients as well. </p><p>The girl adjusts her glasses as she Jazz walking to the backstage as she was going up on stage again, Nicole felt a spark of jealousy upon seeing fat man fondled Jazz’s ass though it became a raging flame once the redhead bend over allowing him to slide a bill in her thong before giving her a single spank. </p><p>(XXXXXXX)<br/>The redhead leans on her chair at the backstage recalling the night a week ago, she began to regret having danced and done so much more for Nicole. The girl had low self-esteem due to her poor looks but carried the burden of hiding her homosexuality as well.</p><p>As Jazz feared ever since that night, things had changed greatly between herself and Nicole. Though it wasn’t for the worst as she expected, on the contrary, Nicole was infatuated with her as she most likely saw a lesbian in her now.</p><p>Nicole began treating their friendly outings to the café and to the movies like a date making Barbie feel rather uncomfortable especially upon seeing how awkwardly closed she now sat to Jazz whenever they had lunch together at the school’s cafeteria.    </p><p>It was especially hard on the redhead when Nicole insisted on changing her wardrobe for something more college appropriate. There was a clear hint of annoyance in Nicole’s face once Jazz offered to buy a few new sets of clothes for Barbie who was struggling for money lately and didn’t reject the offer.</p><p>Unlike Jazz who despite her good grades didn’t manage to land herself a scholarship, Barbie did but that didn’t mean she was going to spend any of it on clothes and makeup. Every cent of her scholarship was spent on books and school. </p><p>“At least this night is almost over,”- Jazz had to slap herself to keep awake. </p><p>Between studying for mid-terms and having to fill in for other girls meant she’d gotten little sleep over the past few days though a slightly heavier wallet. Nicole quickly took notice of this and offered her lap one afternoon so she could have a nap which earned them some ridicule from Barbie. </p><p>She’d made around four hundred dollars that night, not including the share for the club. Jazz expected, if she was careful, she’d be able to pay for a bachelor’s degree within a year. It never ceased to amaze her how much men would pay just to look at her body. And the occasional woman… </p><p>Jazz thought back to her night with Nicole who got a lot more than anyone normally would get. Seeing herself in the mirror, she saw her new G-string which she bought in the company of Nicole and Barbie though the latter rudely laughed out as she saw her geeky friends sporting racy lingerie.</p><p>“You’re gonna have cobwebs by the time some dude gets to see it”- Jazz recalled her blonde friend saying to Nicole.</p><p>“Perhaps not a guy…”- Nicole replied looking over at Jazz.  </p><p>With a rapid glimpse at her watch noticed her shift would end in less than an hour, after which Jazz intended to sleep for as long as she could. She applied makeup to hide the bags under her eyes, wanting to appear beautiful to her clients. </p><p>As she walked out of the backstage and into the main floor she spotted out of the corner of her eye, none other than Tristan who casually walks in, expressionless. Part of her wanted to approach him and greeted him with a smile, but part of her refused to want to see again. </p><p>“No, he’s already got a girlfriend! He can fuck her if he wants… or Paulina.”- Jazz thought as she looked over at the Latina spreading her legs on stage. </p><p>Instead, Tristan spotted her and approached making Jazz looked away and hoped he’d go for someone else, but he made a beeline for her. In an almost mechanized manner, she adjusted her only piece of cloths which consisted of her pink G-String and nipple pasties. </p><p>“Hello, beautiful.”- Tristan stared at her body. “Good to see you again.” </p><p>Jazz looked down wanting to slap herself for acting so meek, she already battered Dash Baxter with ease, and yet she couldn’t help but feel so small in Tristan’s presence though upon perceiving the bottom of his tattoo, all her feelings came flooding back. </p><p>“Does your girlfriend know you’re coming here?”- Jazz asked making him pop his up in surprise.</p><p>Jazz knew ninety percent of the men at the club were married or to the very least had a girlfriend. She even danced once for the local priest which surprised her greatly as she never thought a man of the cloth would come to such a place, even more, shocking was to see him leave in Paulina’s company.  </p><p>“What are you talking about?”- Tristan protested, raising his hands. “I don’t have a girlfriend!”</p><p>“Then why do you have a tattoo of her?”- Jazz asked as she pulled him closer to her.</p><p>Much as Jazz tried to drown out thoughts of him, Tristan never stayed out of her head for long. She hated the idea of him paying attention to, and sleeping with another woman. Jazz ignored the voice in her head whispering of her hypocrisy. </p><p>“This… isn’t something I want to discuss in public,” Tristan ran a hand down his face. “I can tell you, but… away from prying eyes. I’ll understand, of course, if you don’t feel safe… Upp!” Jazz grabbed his hand and all but dragged him out of the club.</p><p>It was a full house and hardly anyone noticed her leave with Tristan as everyone in the club was cheering and howling towards the new girls over the stage. The crowd went wild as they saw the baseball-themed girl making out with a gothic style girl whose eyes were covered by her long bangs while Vanilla rubbed herself unto the goth.</p><p>The “Candy Shop” was growing ever more popular, though Jazz felt it was an arrogant feeling to think it was due to her presence there, sure enough, she already dethroned Paulina off the stage but she was still the most popular in the booths for obvious reasons.</p><p>(XXXXXX)</p><p>Dozens of cars were in the parking lot despite the late hour, as the couple walked down towards her convertible, she spotted a pair of dancers with clients whom she ignored but her eyes were trapped by a new girl going under the name “Moon.”</p><p>It was her first night and she was already humping a random man, her short brown hair was almost glued to her scalp due to her sweat, even the skull on her top was drench. At one time, Jazz would have looked down her nose at them, but she was no longer able to cast any stones. </p><p>Tristan stayed silent, allowing himself to be dragged along, a sinking feeling in his heart. Yet his eyes couldn’t help but wander off towards the couples having sex in the comfort of their vehicles not caring if these were rocking up and down.  </p><p>“Okay, so spill. Who is Alice and why do you have a tattoo of her?”- Jazz asked once they reached her convertible. </p><p>Jazz turned around and crossed her arms while leaning on her car trying to hide her embarrassment, she knew she had no right to questioned him if he had or not a girlfriend it meant nothing to her as she was just a stripper and Tristan her client.  </p><p>The feeling of hypocrisy was ever more as she recalled having slept with various men already on several occasions, some of them more than once, though unlike some of her peers, she never once fucked a guy in her car. It was always at the motel… and for money…</p><p>“Alice is. . . my older sister, by six minutes, which she never let me forget.” Tristan expressed a dark laugh, looking around to make sure they weren’t seen. </p><p>He didn’t want anyone getting the wrong idea though came to realized it didn’t matter. Men were drunk and stumbling on the floor, their female companions were in no better conditions and the strippers handing out extras wouldn’t say anything.  </p><p>“Your sister?”- Jazz softened her voice, but only slightly. She shivered a little in her thin clothes, though made no effort to cover herself. “Is this true?”</p><p>“Yeah, my twin. Never got along very well.” Tristan leaned against Jazz’s convertible. “Spent most of our childhood tormenting me, got into the wrong crowd… but I loved her anyway.”</p><p>The feeling of hypocrisy grew even more for acting high and mighty despite having behaved like a whore though now in the company of a dreadful feeling as she heard about Tristan’s sister passing away, hence honoring her with at least a tattoo.</p><p>“I’m so sorry.”- Jazz held him in the tightest grip she’d ever held a person. She cursed herself for her jealousy and for jumping to conclusions.</p><p>With a soft rage in his voice, Tristan told about his sister’s car accident. A man with four-time the legal limit crossed the center lane leading to the accident which left her comatose at the hospital only for her to die soon after.</p><p>Jazz’s throat held a lump as she learned the culprit barely got eighteen months for causing the crash unless he did something stupid, he would be let go off in six months due to the overcrowding making Tristan question the legal system.</p><p>“Can’t imagine how that must feel.” -Jazz constantly worried about Danny with his police work, but to actually lose him… </p><p>“Supposedly, families come together during a crisis. We didn’t.”- Tristan added.</p><p>His father retreated into himself and buried in work, lashing out at his family for every little and most absurd mistakes. The divorce was expected as Alice’s death was a too heavy toll for the whole family, his mother couldn’t stay anymore and flee to Indiana, away from the memories.   </p><p>“If you want to talk, I’ll listen.”- Jazz opened the convertible and took a seat in the back with her legs open gesturing for Tristan to join her. </p><p>“That’s okay. I know it’s not part of your job description, but you seemed angry about it for some reason, so thought I’d tell you. The only tattoo I’ve ever gotten, but I wanted something to remember her with.” The man added averting his eyes away from Jazz’s crotch. </p><p>“No need to apologize.” Jazz moved aside so he could climb in, but he stayed put. “Shouldn’t have reacted that way.”</p><p>Jazz felt like trash for having acted out like a jealous girlfriend, she had no right to have lashed out at Tristan, even if it were his girlfriend’s name what he inked unto his arm, that still didn’t give her the right.</p><p>She was just a stripper and a borderline hooker given the many times she took money for sex. Though unlike a normal prostitute, Jazz only took men she actually fancied, oddly enough the kind most women would laugh at.</p><p>The boring geeky types with poor fashion sense and hardly any masculinity were the kind as men she enjoying taking to bed, while men such as Ronaldo with their large muscles, prominent height, and perhaps large penis didn’t entice her at all. </p><p>“Think I’ll just head home. I’m not really…”- Tristan said.</p><p>“No!”- Jazz yelled, holding his hand. “I mean… you don’t have to. And... I didn’t give you your dance yet.” </p><p>“If you insist.”- the man replied with a large smile.</p><p>Tristan climb aboard the car taking a seat next to her. It wasn’t the first time they had been so close but the silence in the car turned it into something more private, even intimate. Jazz placed her head on his shoulder as she guided his hand toward her chest. </p><p>“Besides, I don’t want my favorite client to leave too quickly.” Jazz kissed his cheek. “Need someone handsome to drown out all the unwelcome touches.” </p><p>“Been called a lot of things. Handsome usually isn’t one of them.”- Tristan felt her breasts through her thin clothing. </p><p>Jazz tossed away her outfit with no hesitation, though it could hardly be seen in the dark. The woman assured him that he was much better looking than most of the creeps she had to entertain every night. </p><p>“Well, Velvet, I didn’t know I left that kind of impression.”- Tristan whispered in her ear, nibbling on the bottom. His hand went to her thigh as he left a string of kisses down her neck. </p><p>Tristan was still her favorite client, she still felt very bothered by having made him a scene, Jazz poked her head out the window and with a quick look to make sure they weren’t disturbed. Her convertible naturally had a retractable roof, allowing them more freedom of movement.</p><p>“Hopefully, I’m not keeping you from anything.”- Tristan rubbed her thigh. </p><p>The man still did not possess enough courage to touch her vagina but lowered his lips to her chest, teasing Jazz’s nipple with his tongue. She let out a soft moan, placing her hand on the back of his head. </p><p>“Nope,”- Jazz didn’t care anymore. <br/>(XXXXX)</p><p>They could find another dancer to fill in for her. She reached out and grabbed his erection, wanting to feel him inside her. Her breath quickened, her mouth salivating at the thought. Jazz lay back in the convertible and allowed Tristan to play with her chest, kissing, touching, and teasing every inch of it. </p><p>“I’ve missed this,”- Tristan confessed.</p><p>“Me too,”- Jazz whispered, considering asking him to go to the hotel. </p><p>It was nearly closing time and half the girls already punched out even Vlad left early. They wouldn’t miss her at the club, not when the last show on stage already ended. She unzipped Tristan’s pants and felt him through his boxers. </p><p>“I should tell you…”- Tristan began. </p><p>“Hold that thought,”- Jazz put her clothes back on and hopped into the front seat. </p><p>Tristan looks at her with a surprised expression as he wondered if he did something to upset her or perhaps pushed too far and creep her out. It wouldn’t be the first time something similar had taken place, more relevant during his teenage.  </p><p>“Did I do something wrong?”- Tristan asked as he rezipped his pants, attempting to ignore the fear in his heart. </p><p>“No, hop in,”- Jazz pointed at the passenger seat. “Let’s finish this conversation somewhere more private.” </p><p>The redhead didn’t even wait for him to put his seat belt on before slamming her foot on the accelerator and making her exit from the club’s parking lot. The redhead thumped her foot impatiently at every stop sign, eager to reach her ever so favorite motel.</p><p>Jazz didn’t care what anyone said, or what the risks were. She wanted this and knew he did as well. With all her previous lovers, discretion had been king, never rushing or walking out the club door together, it was always in steps. </p><p>The bright neon sign announcing the “Pig Pen” motel came into view as she entered the parking lot, hoping she wouldn’t encounter one of her old lovers there or worst yet Paulina. She paid the usual fee, though the clerk was paying more attention to a Playboy than the scarcely dressed woman in front of him.</p><p>Tristan couldn’t help but wonder if the clerk was too accustomed to seeing half dress women in his line of work given the many prostitutes across the highway trying to pick up a john. The thought of him being too tired to care did cross his mind as well.</p><p>Under more normal circumstances, Jazz would have made her one-night stand walk into the reception and book the room while she patiently waited outside in her regular street clothes rather than her erotic bikini like a common hooker.</p><p>Tristan allowed her to lead him around, hope, and fear warring within him. Despite it already being past three in the morning, he could feel the eyes of people around for walking beside a beautiful yet hardly dress woman.</p><p>The last time he had even being inside a motel room was during his family vacation several years ago, the very same that had vanished after his sister untimely death, his eyes laid over upon the green bed and the brown walls before setting them back to Jazz.</p><p>“What I was trying to say earlier…”- Tristan gulped. “I’ve never done this before. I’m a virgin.” He cringed, anticipation her rejection. </p><p>“You’re kidding,” Jazz smirked. “Why?”- She asked while biting down her lips, she couldn’t imagine no one finding him attractive. </p><p>“Lot of reasons,” He admitted. “They were never interested in me at school, and social interaction’s not easy for me.”</p><p>The redhead slowly began undressing him while asking his age in between light and tender kisses. The man was twenty-six years old, in other words, her senior by four years, upon seeing a sliver of hesitation in his eyes, Jazz pressed a kiss upon him.</p><p>“Are you sure? I think…”- the redhead put her finger upon his lips.</p><p>“Stop thinking so much,” Jazz ordered as he shoved him on the bed. </p><p>The redhead sat on his crotch as he slowly took off her bra and pulled the string from her thong. She could feel him going harder underneath which brought a smile upon her delicate face as she brushed her hands over his bare chest.</p><p>“Wow…” Tristan had seen her before, but never in the light. “You look amazing.” </p><p>The girl lowered herself so he nibbled on her neck while caressing her back and daring to touch her butt, their kissing began to intensified and so his hand wiped off the makeup that covered her bruise making him asked about it.</p><p>Jazz once more sat up never letting go of his manhood, she knew it was impossible to tell him about getting smacked around by some drunken jock which she was in bed with. Perhaps he could understand about her dancing at a bachelor party but going to bed with a guy she hardly knew was out of the question.</p><p>“Someone got violent with me at work,”- Jazz didn’t want to tell him they were in the middle of having sex. “I took care of him, though.” She allowed herself a smile while showing her arm muscle. </p><p>“I have never wanted you more,”- Tristan pulled her into a passionate kiss.</p><p>Her large breasts fell upon his chest while his index finger was rubbing her vagina for the first time. Jazz kissed back with all her strength, forcing her tongue inside his mouth. She wasn’t about to let him win their little game. </p><p>Tristan rolled her on the bed, her head hitting the pillow. Jazz spread her legs for him, already feeling herself getting wet. The man returned to her breasts kissing every inch of them and gently biting down on her nipples all while placing a single finger against her clit. </p><p>“Tristan… don’t stop…”- was all Jazz could utter. </p><p>She’d thought of this for so very long. Tristan placed a second finger inside her, heightening her pleasure. If he hadn’t told her as much, Jazz would never have imagined he was a virgin. Her chest rose up and down, her arm pushing down on the back of Tristan’s neck. </p><p>Tristan removed his head from her chest and left a string of kisses down her stomach. His fingers slowed, then exited her vagina. Jazz told herself not to be nervous; she’d done this many times before. </p><p>At the feeling of his tongue touching her clit, Jazz widened her legs as much as she could. She gasped, hands gripping the sheets. His exploration was slow and cautious, but each touch sent waves of pleasure flowing through her. </p><p>Tom had never done anything like this for her during their time dating, they hardly ever did anything more than the missionary position, it was the same for her other lovers who only thought about sticking their dicks inside of her. </p><p>Tristan quickened his pace, his tongue focusing on her clit while his fingers moved in and out. Jazz bit down on her lip hard enough to draw blood as she felt Tristan’s middle finger forcing its way inside her anus making her nails to dig into his back. </p><p>“Tristan, Tristan, Tristan…” Jazz said as a mantra. </p><p>She needed him, need more. Jazz moved to a sitting position on the edge of the bed. Tristan threw his free arm around her butt, pulling her closer to his face pressed as he forced his tongue deeper in as Jazz’s legs locked his head tightly. </p><p>It took everything she had not to suffocate him, her moans were growing louder though not as loud as her next-door neighbor who clearly was faking it. The sheets became wet, as Jazz felt an orgasm building up. </p><p>“I’m close… don’t stop, don’t stop…”- Jazz stroked his hair, her heart fluttering. </p><p>Tristan moved his fingers in and out her anus as fast as he dared, while massaging her vaginal folds with his tongue as best as God let him understand. Jazz opens her legs while holding tightly almost painfully unto Tristan’s brown hair. </p><p>And relief came in the form of an orgasm which spilled out of her. Jazz was forced to cover her mouth to prevent the other occupants from hearing her even if they didn’t have the same courtesy. There was a time after breaking up with Tom in which she used a vibrator but nothing compares to the real thing.</p><p>“Wow… That’s what it’s like.”- Jazz exclaimed in between giggles.</p><p>“Hope it wasn’t entirely unforgettable,”- Tristan played it off as a joke but still feared his inexperience would be a deal-breaker. </p><p>It was the first time he ever tasted a woman; it was a strange salty flavor that quickly grew into him but loved hearing Velvet moans more than anything else. He did wonder why so many of his college peers didn’t like doing it while always demanding a blowjob. </p><p>Tristan felt it should be a common courtesy in bed if their women gave heartfelt blowjobs than naturally, should do the same in return. Never before had he thought that seeing a meat hole would be such a wonderful sight.</p><p>“You’re the first one to do that to me,”- Jazz realized what she was missing though also blushed deeply upon the insinuation of having other men. </p><p>Jazz stretched her arms and legs, allowing Tristan to see her body under the light. The man blushed as she demanded him to strip completely, though if he doubted or hesitated, Jazz intended to ripping his clothes off herself. </p><p>Tristan saw his lover playing with her phone which made him worried but his worries grew wider upon hearing music. With a deep breath, Tristan continued removing his shirt and pants while doing a little cringy dance as fumbling with his boxers causing Jazz to smirk. </p><p>“Know I can’t compare to your beauty, but…” – the man gave a nervous smile.</p><p>Tristan wasn’t the best looking of her clients, but far better looking than most of the creeps she served every weekend and above all more handsome than he considered himself. Jazz got on her knees and smiled, wrapping an arm around his waist. </p><p>The man opens his eyes wide as her tongue explored his erection, moving slowly at first. Tristan placed a hand on the back of her head and gave her a slight push. Jazz allowed herself a small smirk at the effect she had on him. </p><p>Tristan belonged to her, and she intended to make sure he knew it. Jazz took him as deeply as she could, it was surprising how many of her nerds wanted to start with a blow job though didn’t have the common courtesy to return the favor.</p><p>Her heart was racing, heat building between her legs. Tristan wrapped his hand around her hair and pulled, thrusting slowly down her throat. She met his eyes as best she could, tongue going down each side of him. </p><p>“Velvet… fuck…”- Tristan moaned. </p><p>Using his hands, he began pushing himself inside her throat, it was then that she moved her free toward her vagina, inserting two fingers inside to heighten her pleasure. Jazz took him in and out of her mouth, going a little deeper with each attempt. </p><p>Eventually, her fingers caressed his balls as pleasure entered both their bodies. She demanded more, but above all, she wanted Tristan inside her. Jazz sniggered at the delighted expression on his face as precum was starting to flow out. </p><p>Tristan pushed himself inside her throat as far as he dared, spilling himself inside her with a quiet moan. Jazz swallowed every drop of her lover. She wiped her lips and returned to her feet, placing his hand against her womanhood. </p><p>“See? This is what you’re doing to me.”- Jazz whispered in his ear. </p><p>The man saw her pussy dripping love juice on the floor, her face was red with the most sex starve expression he had ever seen. Not even the best porn actress in the business could imitate her current expression. </p><p>“Damn, you’re a little slut, aren’t you?”- Tristan smirked but inwardly cringed, praying he hadn’t said the wrong thing. </p><p>“You have no idea.”- Jazz didn’t see the point in denying it, stroking his cock until he became hard again. “But right now, I’m your little slut.”</p><p>Tristan tossed her onto the bed and pinned her wrists down, Jazz’s eyes widening at his sudden dominant side making her heart pounded as he separated her legs, his finger teasing her clit once again while she gave him licks to the mouth. </p><p>“Mom, always got angry whenever I ate the cheery first. Hope you don’t mind I take yours”- Jazz teased while giving a single lick on his lips.</p><p>Jazz’s face shows delight as he slid inside her slowly forcing out a soft lustful moan. The redhead wanted to claw his back but loved being pinned against the bed. It wasn’t something she could expect of her geeks which she picked up more often nowadays.</p><p>“Congratulations on popping your cherry.”- Jazz whispered to his ear.</p><p>Upon saying these words, she could feel him growing bigger inside of her, Tristan could feel the burning sensation around his manhood as he slowly made his way deeper until their hips touched each other.</p><p>As Tristan pulled back a powerful sense of pleasure tenfold than before ran up his cock making him thrusts inside her while increasing the speed, still unfamiliar with the warm and wet sensation, it was hard for him to explain. </p><p>Her body was soft like her nickname, the natural fragrance her body emitted combined wonderfully with her perfume, but it was her vagina which took the cake as it was tight but easy to enter, slimmer than wet.</p><p>“Tristan… don’t stop, handsome.”- Jazz nibbled on his bottom lip. </p><p>With her encouragement, he quickened the pace making Jazz’s abnormally large breasts bounced around, each thrust bringing her closer to an orgasm. Unable to touch him with her hands, Jazz settled for locking her lips on his. </p><p>Tristan kissed back with all his strength, tightening his grip on her wrists while pumping her. The redhead winced slightly but refused to let him stop. She moaned through the kiss, her hips moving up to greet him. Her mind screamed: “Mine, mine, mine…” </p><p>Jazz gasped at the feeling of him cumming inside her, her legs keeping him in place to prevent him from pulling away. The boiling hot cum drenched her womanly cave as she arched her back trying to contain her orgasm.</p><p>Tristan grinned his teeth with ecstasy as he felt Jazz’s pussy tighten around his phallus so hard, he even feared his dick might be chopped off by his redheaded lover. Never before had such a delightful feeling run through his entire body.</p><p>Not even his most “intense” handjob could compare to actual sex, the man couldn’t help but tease himself for not lasting longer though Jazz retorted by telling him no one last too long the first time, Tristan feel a huge weight lift off his back upon hearing he was the best she’d had. </p><p>“So that’s what it’s like…” Tristan laughed, panting slightly as he let her wrists go and sat down on the bed noticed Jazz rub her wrists.  </p><p>Jazz noticed he was about to apologize for holding her down but put her finger on his mouth before resting her head over his shoulder while her arm hanged over his chest. He’d lasted longer and gave her more pleasure than Tom ever did. </p><p>“So how does it feel, not being a virgin anymore?”- the redhead asked.</p><p>“Thought… hard to explain, but I thought it this huge rite of passage.” Tristan turned his head around and kissed her. “Isn’t the same as watching porn, I have to say.” He chuckled. </p><p>“Gee, thanks,”- Jazz teased. </p><p>Tristan held tightly to Jazz, for a moment, he feared Jazz would suddenly get up and leave him but her calm expression put his heart at ease. The buzzing neon sign echoes within the room as he led her warmth to engulf his body.</p><p>“So, I’ve been wondering, since we’ve slept together… what’s your real name?”- Tristan inquired. </p><p>The redhead tilted her head towards him wondering if it was alright to tell him her real name. All of her previous lovers only knew her by her stage name though not once had any of them asked for it in the first place.</p><p>“Jasmine; most people call me Jazz.”- Jazz told him with a large smile.</p><p>“It’s a nice name.” Tristan didn’t expect he’d be able to go another round for a while. “Have to say, when I saw you… didn’t think it would lead to this.”</p><p>It was nothing short of a dream which just comes true, never once in his wildest dreams could have, he imagined sharing a bed with such a monument of a woman. Jazz was the perfect woman, smart and charismatic with looks to rival. </p><p>“Neither did I, especially on my first day.”- Jazz replied as she snuggled on his chest.</p><p>Now Jasmine was as popular as Paulina, even more judging by how men howled at her like hungry dogs whenever she walked on the stage showing her astonishing curves, little by little Jazz had taken a liking to be gawked at.</p><p>Her original dislike for the stage and dancing naked for men had died out, replaced by a strange pride. Men wanted her but couldn’t touch unless she said so if any dared to step beyond their boundaries meant a long dirt nap.  </p><p>“I’m hoping… this won’t be the only time we see each other.”- Tristan ran a hand down her body. </p><p>“It won’t be.”- Jazz promised, laying his hand on her butt. “There’s still so much I can teach you, handsome.” </p><p>It was the first time she’d taken someone to a motel without expecting money in return for her pussy, but she didn’t regret a bit of it, on the contrary, enjoyed every single second of it and perhaps was looking forward to their next encounter far more than Tristan.</p><p>To be continued</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Party Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Exotic Velvet<br/>Chapter 6: Stalker…</p><p>Several days had gone by since Jazz’s encounter with Tristan at the motel. It came as a very welcome surprise to see no one notice her leaving the club early that night, not even Vlad who watched her like a hawk. </p><p>The next morning, Tristan had been eager to resume their lovemaking. They slept together twice before Jazz departed, which made her secretly “nuke” her womb in the bathroom with day-after pills she bought for such case scenarios.</p><p>In her haste to arrive at the motel, Jazz had forgotten her street clothes at the club’s locker but always kept a second set of clothes in the trunk of her car, namely her sports getup. Unlike what she normally wore at the gym which consisted of skin-tight booty shorts and a top.</p><p>Her spare set was composed of a pair of sweatpants and a sweater both of matching colors, which hadn’t been worn in several months. There was no way for her to go back to the “Candy Shop” early in the morning to fetch her clothes, and she refused to go home in her stripper clothes.</p><p>The downside of still living with her parents was to convince them she had been studying and lost track of time. Fortunately, her shower at the motel got rid of all the glitter she often bathed herself in.</p><p>With a deep breath, Jazz got ready to jump into the stage like had done so almost every weekend night. The redhead was the new shining star of the Candy Shop, her performances were met always with cheers and howling.</p><p>Men and even women loved seeing her dance. All her inhibitions of dancing naked had long vanished, it had reached the point in which she would parade herself naked around the club. There were occasions in which Vlad called her to his office after giving a private dance and made herself present at his office without putting any clothes on.</p><p>Though Vlad had seen her naked one too many times, it still bothered him to see how easy she got used to being a stripper. Vlad’s club was one of the very few at Amity in which the girls got fully undressed at the booths.</p><p>The man was no fool and knew many of his girls gave out extras; he didn’t mind so long they paid the club’s cut and didn’t draw any unwanted attention. There was a huge strain in his heart whenever the thought of his “niece” sucking off a man in those booths crossed his head. </p><p>“Everybody! Make some noise for the Candy Shop’s sweetest candy… Velvet!!”- the DJ announced.</p><p>Upon hearing her cue, Jazz made her way into the stage sporting her brightest smile while swaying her hips in a very exaggerated manner, wearing nothing more than the glitter on her skin and her uncomfortable high heels which had gotten used to by now.</p><p>Once upon a time Jazz feared and even dreaded a full night, but now she looked forward to them. The redhead had learned to enjoy such nights above all else not only for the vast tips she got dancing without rubbing herself to anyone but for all the eyes who watched her with lust while drinking their overpriced beers.</p><p>Little by little, her constant efforts at the gym allowed Jazz to replicate all of Paulina’s stunts which earned her a lot of scorn from the former cheerleader who claimed it took her years to perfect her routine. </p><p>Among the dozens of eyes, there was pair she wasn’t expecting. Nicole, her young lesbian friend who tossed her a twenty without thinking it twice. The girl wasn’t ready to trade her simple dress but made an effort to wear tight jeans and a blouse.</p><p>“Hi, Jazz. You were beautiful up there.”- Nicole said once the redhead had finished her routine and was back on the main floor.</p><p>“Thanks, babe”- Jazz replied staying in her stripper persona.</p><p>Despite their friendship, the redhead never once gave Nicole a freebie or a discount to avoid any sort of misunderstandings. The glasses-wearing nerdy girl would be a loner had it not been for her only two friends Barbie and Jazz.</p><p>The redhead valued their friendship greatly and wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize such friendship, but it became apparent Nicole was seeing her in a very different light. Constantly complimenting her beauty and fashion taste.</p><p>“Can I get a dance?”- Nicole asked while biting down on her lower lips.</p><p>“How about you give me dance before, sweetheart.”- a voice said from behind Nicole.</p><p>The glasses-wearing woman turns around and glares at the man in a business suit as he walks past her and slides his arms around Jazz’s waist. Nicole quickly walks closer and shoves him away more out of jealousy than concern for her dear friend.</p><p>Nicole knew what she was doing was wrong and uncalled for, but couldn’t hold her hand back. She knew Jazz paid her education by rubbing herself to such men and perhaps doing more, which made her boiled in fury, her actions earned her an odd look followed by a smirk by the businessman that only enraged her even more.</p><p>“Easy sweetheart, I’ll bring her back in one piece.”- The man added as he pulled the redhead closer.</p><p>Nicole’s eyes widen in fury as she saw him lifts Jazz’s chin with a finger, the woman wanted to bash him down upon seeing his plain-looking face coming closer to that of Jasmine. Yet the redhead smirk and elegantly pulled back.</p><p>“Sorry babe, but first come, first serve.”- Jazz said as she put her finger on the man’s lips. “She already booked me”-</p><p>Nicole gave out a cartoonish smile as she wraps her arms around her friend, though failed to noticed the angry look on the half-drunken man. Without a moment's doubt, he yanked Jazz off Nicole's arms shocking both girls.</p><p>“You have any idea who the fuck I am, bitch! I’m Jeremy Man…”- Jazz shoved him off before he could finish his introduction.</p><p>“I don’t give a fuck who you are!”- the redhead exclaimed, scoffing at the glare he shot her.</p><p>“Is there a problem.”- Ronaldo said holding tightly on to Jeremy’s shoulder.</p><p>Jeremy’s face turned pale as he saw the mountain of muscles holding his shoulder. Quietly and trying to save his face, Jeremy lowers his head as explained it was all nothing more than a minor misunderstanding and that he was already leaving.</p><p>The redhead knew better than to taunt him as that was bad for business. Jasmine told Ronaldo that everything was fine before leaving with Nicole. With a quick glance, Jazz saw the bouncer let go of a rude client who headed over to the bar.</p><p>“Sorry about that, happens every now and again. Some guys think we’re their property and need a friendly reminder we’re not.”- Jazz winked as she sat Nicole on the couch within the booth.  </p><p>The incident was already long gone in Nicole’s mind as she laid eyes over Jazz’s large breasts as the girl removed her top while dancing under the rhythms of “Bad Girlfriend.” Nicole fought with tooth and nail the urge to pull her skirt up and finger herself.</p><p>Jazz teased her friend by hovering her breasts over her face making Nicole’s tongue trying to get a lick, yet the redhead pulled back with mastery only constant practice can grant. Nicole desperately wanted to touch her porcelain white skin.</p><p>“My god, Jazz, you’re amazing”- Nicole said as her friend bends over pulling down her thong.</p><p>“Damnit, I told you already to call me Velvet.”- the redhead replied hoping no one heard. </p><p>Nicole gave out a robotic apology as glued her eyes over Jazz’s beautiful love holes which she wanted to kiss and lick. Jazz continued dancing while only showing her butt to her nerdy friend, the redhead couldn’t avoid bringing out a smile as she saw her friend gawking at her butt.</p><p>Jazz never liked it when a client let it be man or woman touched her, the redhead allowed a handful of her regulars to touch her monumental breasts. Only those she liked the most and of course, that included Nicole was allowed to touch her genitals. </p><p>It was only when Jazz was playing as “Velvet” that Nicole had the courage to see her as a sex object and touched her though still with timid fingers. At college and in the streets, Nicole couldn’t bring herself to even look at Jazz in her skin-tight jeans.</p><p>“Ja… Velvet… can I asked you for something?”- Nicole asked as her face turned red.<br/>(XXXXXX)<br/>Jazz wanted to hit herself as she sat down at the motel bed where she had taken many of her clients. Her heartbeat with fury as she heard the shower running. Within was none other than her best friend Nicole.</p><p>“Am I really this easy?”- Jazz whispered as she laid down on the bed.</p><p>Nicole had basically begged Jazz to have sex with her. The redhead didn’t fancy women but found it extremely hard to say no to her friend and her pleading eyes. Nicole even waited until Jazz’s shift was over.</p><p>“Sorry for the wait…”- Nicole exclaimed as she walked out of the bathroom with a towel around her waist covering her breasts and hips.</p><p>Unlike Jazz with her prominent curves and large “assets,” Nicole’s body was far more modest in comparison, barely an A-cup breast size, a nearly flat ass but still held proper curves. There was a hint of jealousy at the naturally over sexualized body of her best friend.</p><p>The redhead was far too accustomed to undressing in public and surrounded by other women that she didn’t mind peeling off her black blouse and skin tight blue jeans. Nicole, on the other hand, couldn’t help but plaster her eyes over Jazz.</p><p>Not even during her time at high school where Nicole had to share the showers could she bring herself to shower in the company of other girls. Back then, she couldn’t understand why she felt so strange for seeing her naked female peers.</p><p>Only now that her sexuality had evolved did she understand it was sexual arousal. Nicole felt no different as a teenager upon laying eyes over Jazz who stood naked under the lightbulb. Her friend had seen her in such state many times before but never with so much light and intimacy.    </p><p>“Are you sure about this?”- Jazz pushed her friend back. “I don’t want to push you into anything.”</p><p>“I promise, there’s no one I would rather lose my virginity to than you,” Nicole buried her face in Jazz’s bare chest taking in all of her fragrance.</p><p>It was completely new territory for both girls despite Jazz being the most experienced of the two. Jazz knew what to do with a man, but a woman lacked the necessary equipment to perform in the same manner and so needed a different approach. </p><p>Nicole was stiff as a log. “I promise, you’re going to feel great.” Jazz encouraged, teasing Nicole’s A-cups. She spread her legs unconsciously. “She’s nervous; be kind to her.”- Jazz reminded herself. </p><p>“If you’re not comfortable. . .” Nicole trembled from fear and pleasure. </p><p>“I’ll do anything you want, babe.”- Jazz had Nicole lay down on the bed, seeing her friend more passive and nervous than even Tristan was. She placed her head between Nicole’s knees, licking her lips. “Look so beautiful under here.” </p><p>The redhead smirked upon seeing the smooth-shaven pussy before her celestial blue eyes, Jazz knew the kind of effort it took to keep her own vagina hairless for each show, even the ones in her backdoor, there was a time she couldn’t care less for her pubic hair but now that people got to look made her extra cautious. </p><p>“Please...” Nicole moaned, her hips tightening around Jazz’s mouth. </p><p>Jazz brushed her tongue against Nicole’s clit, making her shudder. She moved her fingers near her vagina but did not enter, easing her friend into it. “Okay so far?” Jazz raised her head taking the full view of her best friend’s blushing face. </p><p>“Yes…”- Nicole needed more. </p><p>Fantasies paled compared to the real thing, there wasn’t a single toy in her toybox that could even begin to compare to the redhead’s slimy tongue. Jazz returned to her task without another word, hands going down her smooth legs. </p><p>Jazz kissed and nibbled her legs, placing a single finger across Nicole’s folds, listening to her friend’s moans. It was different from a man, but Jazz found herself excited as well. Her tongue made circles around her clit, while Nicole arched her back and quivered. </p><p>“Jazz…” Nicole raised her legs to give Jazz more access. </p><p>The redhead placed a single finger inside her vagina, tongue caressing both sides of her womanhood. Nicole’s breathing quickened while Jazz smirked at the sensation. With mischievous eyes, Jazz withdrew her head and flipped Nicole over on her belly, placing a kiss on her buttocks. </p><p>Jazz wet her lips with her tongue and gently brushes over Nicole’s skin was something unique, but it also felt strange as she had rarely let anyone touched her in the past. Jazz broke the kiss and flip her over her belly.</p><p>“Jazz? You don’t have to do that”- Nicole exclaimed with a shaky voice.</p><p>“I know. I want to.” Jazz kissed Nicole’s lips in a reassuring way. “Do you want me to stop?”</p><p>“No… go on”- Nicole quivered, realizing Jazz had far more experience than her. She knew her body was plain and uninteresting compared to her friend, both her chest and buttocks flat.</p><p>“I promise, you’re such a beautiful woman.” Jazz knew her friend’s thoughts. </p><p>The redhead’s tongue made its way around Nicole’s buttocks before heading down to her privates. The nerd gave out a loud gasp as she felt a tongue touching her vagina. Nicole bit down on the pillow as she felt Jazz pressing her tongue to go further inside of her. </p><p>“Stop! Let me do it you too!”- Nicole loudly exclaimed not wanting to reach an orgasm just yet.</p><p>“We’ll have plenty of time for that,”- Jazz reassured, feeling her friend get close.  </p><p>The redhead never before had touched another woman much less their privates but knew a female body in ways men could not. She knew where and how to touch in order for Nicole to feel pleasures she had only dreamt of until now.  </p><p>“Fuck I’m cumming!”- Nicole yelled out as she squirts over Jazz’s face.  </p><p>Jazz coughed and pulled away from her friend, wiping the results of her ministrations off her face. The only time the redhead saw Nicole panting was after gym class but seeing her post-orgasm face was a rare treat.</p><p>“So how was it?”- Jazz laid on the bed beside Nicole, confident in her nude body. </p><p>“Amazing...”- Nicole wanted to hide her body despite knowing it was a foolish action. “Least you can accept me, but... I didn’t do anything for you.”</p><p>“That’s okay,”- Jazz smiled, batting her hair aside. </p><p>Nicole gazes at her beautiful friend as she pulled out a small mirror to fix her makeup. The nerdy girl felt her womanhood clench as she saw how Jazz casually licked the cunt juice from the side of her mouth as it were cream.</p><p>“I insist... seems only fair,”- Nicole’s face had terror written over it despite their intimacy. </p><p>Jazz briefly smiled as she put on some red lipstick upon her luscious lips which made Nicole’s pussy wet within seconds. Her mouth opens slightly as she saw Jazz laid down on the bed while spreading her arms and legs, confident in her body. </p><p>“I’m all yours.”- Jazz said hoping Nicole would be more accepting after this. </p><p>The brown-haired girl adjusted her glasses as she placed her body weight on her elbow and went right for Jazz’s breasts, jealous of the attention they got. Nicole ran her fingers down them, her tongue teasing the nipples. </p><p>Jazz scratched Nicole’s back just hard enough so her friends felt her nails, allowing the woman to enjoy her large breasts. Jazz’s heartbeat stayed slow, but Nicole’s touch sent shivers through her skin. She took in Nicole’s delighted expression, her friend’s eyes alight with passion. </p><p>Nicole’s fingers were too rough, but Jazz reminded herself it was her first time. Jazz moved her hands to Nicole’s chest, giving a very light touch, trying to instruct her friend. Nicole raised her head to kiss Jazz’s lips before resuming.  </p><p>Her boldness grew and Nicole placed a hand between Jazz’s legs, pushing three fingers inside her. the redhead gave out a loud moan as she felt Nicole’s fingering making their way inside of her. The nerd smiled upon getting the desired result which resulted in her moving in and out at top speed, sparking pain. </p><p>“Stop! Stop!”- Jazz grabbed Nicole’s hand, biting her lip. “Be a little gentler, please... give it some buildup before you use your hand like a jackhammer.”</p><p>“Sorry, thought you liked it that way.”- Nicole turned her head away. </p><p>“Build up to it, make sure I’m nice and wet first,”- Jazz instructed, wishing some of her male clients would listen as Nicole did. “Don’t worry, I’m not mad.”- Jazz pushed herself to a sitting position and hugged Nicole. “Everyone has to learn.”</p><p>Such words carved deep into Nicole, she was no fool and knew Jazz was experienced, it was fairly obvious that Jazz was having sex every now and again due to her job at the strip club which made her feel uneasy. The girl had to remind herself that her best friend’s single, young and beautiful.</p><p>There was a small pain in Nicole’s heart accompanied by a strange hollowness at the pit of her stomach upon hearing her last words. It was fair to assumed there was a line of men wanting to asked her out on a date and do much more. </p><p>“I’ll show you.” Jazz said as she moved closer to Nicole.</p><p>It was then that she held Nicole’s hand, loving how smooth it felt. Watching through her glasses Nicole saw how the redhead guided a single finger inside her vagina, moving it slowly in and out. Nicole could feel the moistness of her inners.</p><p>“Like that… slow and gently.”- Jazz added with a soft voice.</p><p>Nicole nodded and lowered her head, eyes wide at her friend’s beautiful womanhood. Shaking, she dared to tease Jazz with her tongue, taking her clit inside her mouth. Jazz moaned and pulled on Nicole’s hair, keeping her legs wide. </p><p>Satisfied she was getting it right, Nicole inserted a slow finger into her pussy, feeling her friend’s arousal. She savored Jazz’s taste, her dreams coming true. Her own womanhood demanded touch, demanded more, her body hungering for Jazz. </p><p>Jazz moaned louder when Nicole used her tongue while having her finger inside, teasing and tasting her folds. The nerdy girl never once in her whole life could have even begun to imagine popping her cherry with someone so wonderful. </p><p>“Sorry,”- Nicole had hoped to please Jazz but hadn’t gotten the response she’d wanted. </p><p>“Don’t need an orgasm to have fun,” Jazz reassured. She still enjoyed Nicole’s touches. </p><p>It wasn’t the first time Jazz had to fake an orgasm with her many one-night stands. Most men with the exception of Tristan only saw her as no more than a hole for them to poke their dicks inside not caring for her pleasure. </p><p>“Can we... hold each other for a while?”- Nicole turned her head. </p><p>“I charge extra for that, sweetheart,”- Jazz teased. </p><p>Nicole’s eyes widened as her heart sank to the bottom of her stomach. She had suspected the redhead might be doing some sidetracking but never thought she was actually whoring herself. Yet instead of being disappointed, Nicole was impressed by Jazz’s resolve and willingness to achieve her dream.  </p><p>The nerdy girl knew how much Jazz dream meant and now understood that it didn’t matter if she had to strip for disgusting drunks who drool over her, or worst yet to open her legs for said men in order to make her dreams a reality. </p><p>“Oh… okay,”- Nicole lowered her head as she turns over to her purse. “I’ll see what I got...” the girl added as she reached for her wallet. </p><p>“Babe, I’m only joking.”- Jazz pulled her back and let Nicole bury her face in her chest. “We can stay here as long as you like.”- Nicole stretched out her body and used Jazz’s breasts as a pillow. </p><p>Jazz could feel all of Nicole’s body weight falling upon her large squishy breasts, not even a second later a sigh of relief was heard making the redhead smile. She had to admit, she enjoyed being with another woman, something Jazz hadn’t expected. </p><p>Her body didn’t burn the same way as it did for a man, but… it was more intimate, less rough. Yet she still felt unsatisfied with the experience, she longs for penetration, to feel a long hard piece of meat going in and out of her.</p><p>“Next time, we’ll have to bring some proper equipment.”- Jazz stroked Nicole’s hair.</p><p>The glasses-wearing girl knew what that meant, she was still technically a virgin as her hymen was still intact though lightly touched by Jazz’s long tongue. Nicole wanted her redhead of a friend to pierce through it and make a full woman… her woman. <br/>(XXXXXX)<br/>The sun rose over the horizon illuminating a particular car that stood quietly across the street overviewing the motel. The shutter sounds of a camera echo within the car as Jazz and Nicole exit their motel room.</p><p>“There you are my love.”- Tom whispered as he snapped another picture of his former girlfriend. </p><p>Tom couldn’t take the redhead out of his mind. Pictures of Jazz decorated his bedroom and completely stored his phone, there wasn’t a single day in which the man didn’t think of her.</p><p>It had begun to affect his studies, resulting in the failure of several of his exams. Yet Tom couldn’t care any less for college as there was no future if Jazz wasn’t in it. The man wanted to get back together with her no matter the cost.</p><p>The man saw Jazz kiss Nicole’s lips as they parted ways making his heart sink down to the pit of his stomach, it was a mixture of jealousy and anger. Tom lost the right to walk up to her and cursed her out for spending the night with other women when he did the same.</p><p>“It hurts so much…”- Tom whispered as he saw Jazz leave in her fancy convertible.  </p><p>It was then that he opens his digital camera’s gallery and watched with tearful eyes each picture in which Jazz walked into the motel room with a man. Ever since he was kicked out of the strip club and beaten up afterward, he became obsessed with Jazz. </p><p>Tom rarely ever saw her take the same man twice, but his heart suffered whenever she did take the same more than once. Tom couldn’t understand why Jazz would take geeky-looking men to the room. He would have to be a complete idiot not to know what they were doing there.</p><p>The pictures at the beginning were from afar but as Tom flipped through them, they became closer and more detailed as his stalking skills grew. The man stops at one particular picture which made his blood boil in rage.</p><p>“I don’t care how many guys you fucked… you’re still mine”- Tom whispered as he glued his eyes on the screen and pressed play.</p><p>With tears streaming down from his hazel eyes, Tom bites his lips in frustration while watching a video he took of Jazz from the motel window in which the redhead laid over the bed with her legs spread wide open and a man Tom had never seen before mounted his former girlfriend.</p><p>Tom had already watched the same video many times before but couldn’t stop himself from looking once more. He couldn’t understand what Jazz saw in such a poor excuse of a man for her to willingly open her legs. He wasn’t attractive or smooth, so what was it about him?</p><p>Even with the poor camera angle and the curtains closing most of the window, Tom managed to film a young man hardly beyond twenty bounced his hips on his ex-girlfriend making her moan loud enough for the camera to record her sweet voice.</p><p>Tom wanted to break into the room but he wasn’t Jazz’s boyfriend anymore though that didn’t make it any better. It was even more painful to see her make such a lustful expression, one that she had never shown him before.  </p><p>Seeing Jazz give herself completely to a man she had never seen before was especially painful for Tom, she wrapped her legs and arms around the man so tightly it seems as if she wanted to become part of him.</p><p>“I’m such a loser”- Tom whimpered as he recalls walking into the motel room moments after Jazz drove away in her expensive-looking convertible. </p><p>His heart pounded as he for the hundredth time watch this unknown man ejaculated inside of Jazz while she rises her quivering legs up high. It was especially painful for him to know that never once did Jazz reach orgasm with him.  </p><p>The memories of seeing her in another man’s arms haunted him, it was worst once he entered the room. The potent stench of sex permeated the room, the bedsheets held clear stains of sweat and other bodily fluids.</p><p>Tom’s heart shivered upon laying eyes over a full condom over the bed, an additional two within the trash bin. The man knew she had been in the room for well over two hours, tears rolled down his cheeks while realizing to have never lasted more than a few minutes.</p><p>There was no way a woman so gorgeous as Jazz Fenton would ever look in his direction again. Tom couldn’t believe how stupid he was by cheating on such a wonderful and unique woman, with a heavy heart Tom turn off the camera.</p><p>(XXXXXXX)<br/>Days had gone by and Jazz still couldn’t believe she made love to Nicole, out of all people, it had been her best friend. The redhead had read countless romance novels where the hero ends up starting a romantic relationship with their childhood friend.</p><p>Nicole’s flavor still permeated her lips, though Jazz still preferred the taste of a man over that of a woman she had to admit it grew on her. Jazz never once thought she would pass her tongue over a pussy before.</p><p>“Damn, that was fun.”- Jazz said with a satisfied grin. </p><p>The redhead climbed off the bed moments after Tristan came inside her, feeling a slight amount of pain on her scalp from him pulling her hair. She turned around and allowed him to get a full view of her body. </p><p>“Glad I can make your day, beautiful.”- Tristan pulled her into a kiss. </p><p>His confident grin became more genuine. When they first slept together, Jazz sometimes had to flatter him so she wouldn’t see his crestfallen expression. But while she was his first, Tristan was a quick learner with a genuine interest in pleasing her. </p><p>“Ought to do this every night,”- Jazz moved her hand down to his manhood. “So much better than the others I have to deal with.”- Jazz whispered. </p><p>Tristan knew from the very start that Jazz wasn’t a virgin herself. He wasn’t worried about her past sexual experience, but devoutly hoped he was the only one she currently slept with.  </p><p>She knew it would be a while before Tristan was ready for another round, but delighted in teasing him. The man ran his fingers along her D-cups stopping at her erect nipples while kissing her neck and whispering how amazing she is. </p><p>Her job could be a lot of fun, but at the same time, dealing with men and the occasional woman who had no respect for boundaries grated on her. Jazz sat in Tristan’s lap and wrapped her legs around him, massaging his shoulders. </p><p>“You mean we’re not?”- Tristan teased, unable to believe a woman like Jazz would ever be attracted to him. “Been at least four nights in a row.”</p><p>Having sex four nights in a row though extremely fun was also very demanding on her body. Work, gym, and then college was already too much but “serving” Tristan was a particular pleasure she didn’t want to let go of even if it meant sacrificing what little sleep she had.</p><p>“What can I say? A woman got needs.”- Jazz giggled.</p><p>The redhead began pushing him back onto the bed and lying on top of him. Tristan had gotten fond of doggy style as it allowed him to stare at Jazz’s wonderful butt, and while she enjoyed his dominant side, Jazz also missed looking into his gorgeous blue eyes. </p><p>They laid there for several minutes, enjoying each other’s company. Unlike most of the others Jazz slept with, she grew to genuinely enjoy Tristan. He placed a hand on her butt, enjoying the smooth skin, his free hand stroking her hair. </p><p>“I want to try something,”- Tristan’s eyes widened in fear of rejection. </p><p>The redhead climbed off him with a sultry grin, wondering what he had in mind for her now. Jazz relaxed on her stomach upon being asked to lay down on the bed, curious whether he would want to play with her ass or shove his cock inside. </p><p>Tristan knelt next to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, squeezing her muscles. “Sounds like you’ve had a tough day, so I’ll see if I can work those kinks out.” He rubbed her neck, feeling how stiff her muscles were. </p><p>“More like a tough week,”- Jazz groaned. She was hoping for another round, as she now found herself horny whenever she was around Tristan, but couldn’t deny a massage would help too. “Paulina’s more unbearable than ever. Can’t believe my brother used to like her.” </p><p>There was a certain satisfaction in knowing that Paulina never got her heinous claws over her beloved brother, the redhead knew Danny was just too much of a man for Paulina and it was very likely that the former cheerleader would have freaked and leave him. </p><p>“She’s just jealous of you.”- Tristan chuckled, pressing his thumb on each of the vertebrae. “I’ll let you in on a secret: I am too, with that sexy body of yours.” He worked on her shoulder blades, Jazz feeling her muscles loosen. </p><p>“Right there…”- Jazz encouraged. She always felt sore and tired after a night of stripping, leaving other opportunities limited. “It’s like she can’t stop, always trying to take my clients, spreading rumors about me… saw her pulling a guy I offered a lap dance to and sucking him off within minutes.” And Paulina made sure Jazz got a full view. </p><p> A lump suddenly formed in Tristan’s throat upon hearing Jazz utter the words “lap dance” which reminded him about her work, the girl made her living by rubbing herself to horny men and begged she didn’t secretly follow in Paulina’s footsteps.</p><p>“No worries, you’ve still got them eating at your hand,”- Tristan teased </p><p>The man could feel as a strange hollow was forming in his stomach while trying to hide his jealousy. He knew it was part of her job but still didn’t like thinking of her with other men. Tristan prayed she wasn’t sleeping with others. </p><p>“You’re the top dancer for a reason.” Tristan added as his hands moved up and down her body. Jazz waited with anticipation for Tristan to touch her breasts, but he did not. </p><p>“One of them.”- Jazz replied as she recalled why Paulina made more money, only because she slept with two or three customers a night, sometimes more. Tristan worked on her legs and back, leaving kisses all over her body. “She only makes more money because she sabotages me.” </p><p>“You know, after what you’ve told me about Paulina, I have some sympathy for her,”- Tristan frowned. He ran his hand through her hair, marveling at how beautiful the woman was.  </p><p>“Why?”- Jazz snarled catching Tristan off guard. </p><p>The bitch hadn’t changed one bit since high school. If anything, her behavior had only gotten worse. It was nothing short of a miracle she wasn’t a junkie already, but Jazz knew it was fair to say Paulina must have had at least one or two abortions given how she fucks like a rabbit.</p><p>“Because when I saw you for the second time, just before I left, I saw Bella… I mean, Paulina… taking a client out to his vehicle. In my experience, women who sleep around the way she does usually have a lot of emotional issues.”</p><p>“Not always…” Jazz felt a pang of guilt at her actions. “This isn’t an exclusive thing. I don’t have to restrain myself to him.”- Jazz thought as she moves her head to see him.</p><p>She was sure Tristan more or less knew she was seeing other men but, he had to know, even if she didn’t spell it out, and despite rage building in her heart at the thought of another woman near him, it wasn’t fair to Tristan if she wasn’t honest. </p><p>“No, but it’s true a lot of the time.”- Tristan worked out the knots in her back muscles, leaving kisses throughout her body. “She may not appeal to me, but I wonder how she ended up that way, whether she’s trying to fill some void in her life or if something happened as a kid that made her this way.”</p><p>“Bad childhood or not, it doesn’t justify her behavior…besides, she lived throughout high school like some sort of queen with guys buying her everything she wanted and walking over everyone at school… me included.”- Jazz complained but let out a slight moan at Tristan’s ministrations. </p><p>She wanted to chew Tristan out for defending Paulina, but also found it sweet he had a big enough heart to care. Paulina didn’t deserve his compassion or that of anyone else, Jazz was more than sure Paulina was just some nymphomaniac. </p><p>“No, but I can pity her as well.”- Tristan fell silent for the next several minutes until he worked out the muscles in her back. Jazz moaned and sighed, loving how he cared about her. </p><p>“Thanks very much,”- Jazz stretched once he was done. Her muscles still hurt, but nowhere near where they had been before Tristan helped her out. </p><p>“Happy to help,” He chuckled. Tristan put his boxers back on, only for Jazz to stop him. </p><p>“Sorry, I’ve got a ‘no clothes allowed’ policy.”- Jazz giggled, resting her head on his shoulder.  </p><p>Tristan pulled her to him, basking in the feeling of her skin brushing against him. Jazz enjoyed being treated as a lover, not a convenience. His hand groped her breast, a content sigh coming from Tristan’s lips. Jazz wanted nothing more than to go another round with him, but she found men often couldn’t keep up with her. </p><p>Tristan let his other hand go down her body until two fingers entered her vagina, making Jazz gasp out. “Plenty of other ways I can please you, Jazz. . .” Tristan whispered. Jazz climbed onto his lap and spread her legs, body quivering. </p><p>So this is what having a real man over is like… Jazz closed her eyes and savored his touch, wishing this could last forever. <br/>(XXXXXXXX)<br/>On Sunday morning, Jazz laid over the pink bedsheets as she recalls the crazy week she had so far, never once did it cross her mind about having homosexual sex with her best friend and a couple of days later to go to bed with Tristan.</p><p>The man’s technique had developed greatly in the short couple of weeks they shared a bed. Out of all the men that’s been inside of Jazz only Tristan could make her reach an orgasm, she loves his touch and to feel his length inside of her.</p><p>“What should I wear?”- Jazz quietly asked herself as she made her way to her drawer.</p><p>Ever since she started working at the Candy Shop strip club, her wardrobe drastically changed. From her comfortable pink panties and baggy pants to erotic thongs and skin-tight pants which barely had enough space to fit a single finger much less her wallet which now was much fatter.</p><p>There was a time in which Jazz wondered why any girl would wear thongs as their daily underwear but now she too wore them every day without fail. It was a blessing in disguise that her mother no longer did her laundry as it would have resulted in a very uncomfortable conversation if she saw her new underwear.</p><p>“Better take a few of these”- Jazz whispered as she shoves a few condoms inside her purse. “Can’t believe I need these now”-</p><p>With a long smile, the redhead slides her black high heels which replaced her old much more comfortable black flats though Jazz had grown accustomed to them by now. The long hours she spent with them every night granted her some immunity to the pain they once caused her.</p><p>The sun was at its highest at Amity Park beach where men and women played in the sand or went for a dip in the cool ocean. Barbie sat under the umbrella fearing the sun would burn her pale skin, despite being tomboyish of the group, she took great care of her skin.</p><p>Her eyes weren’t used to the brightest of the beach but more than that, they couldn’t stand the brightness of Jazz Fenton who walked out of the water catching the eyes of every man nearby and a few girls.</p><p>“I can’t believe you’re wearing that! You might as well be naked!”- Barbie exclaimed.</p><p>“What’s wrong with my swimsuit?”- casually asked the redhead.</p><p>“I think she looks lovely”- Nicole added. </p><p>The blonde woman looked at Jazz and her pink thong bikini. Jazz’s top revealed over half of her breasts, leaving little to the imagination. Nicole on the other hand did not dare wear more than a one-piece swimsuit and a dark blue pareo.  </p><p>Barbie had known Jazz since elementary school and was sure she wasn’t aware of her beautiful body. Perhaps she was a late bloomer and was now going through her rebellious phase by wearing more daring clothes.</p><p>Yet it seemed Jazz was already used to wearing G-strings. She didn’t even flinch or hesitated upon walking out from the changing room. All the men and boys leering at her didn’t appear to make her in the least uncomfortable. </p><p>“I feel sexy in it,”- Jazz offered as an explanation, allowing herself a private grin. Nicole had yet to stop staring since she’d changed. </p><p>The blonde woman looks down at her own swimwear which consisted of a bra and jean shorts that made her feel like a geek in comparison to her more daring friends. Barbie was the most outgoing of the trio and yet she was acting like a prune.</p><p>As Jazz sat down on her beach towel a middle-aged woman approached her with a furious glare as two boys followed in tow which caught the attention of both Nicole and Barbie. The woman was clearly overweight with short blue hair that made Jazz smirk. </p><p>“Excuse me! But could you put on something more decent!”- the fat woman demanded of Jazz.</p><p>The redhead remained calm as she casually opens her legs while taking a soda from the cooler she and her friends brought over. The fat woman was turning redder than Jazz’s hair upon seeing she wasn’t being taken with the seriousness she believes to deserve. </p><p>“Why?”- Jazz asked in a cold voice, looking the woman over. </p><p>“My two sons can’t stop watching you, they’re only twelve and thirteen so put someone on.”- the woman demanded allowing Jazz to noticed two of her front teeth were missing.</p><p>“I’m afraid you’re out of luck, it’s hot and I like this.”- Jazz shrugged as she opens her soda can. </p><p>The woman’s mouth opens in shock and disbelief as she adjusted her bikini which made a much less attractive sight. Her eldest son had his mouth open, eyes focused on her chest but soon found himself unable to keep them away from Jazz’s crotch which his mother didn’t fail to notice. </p><p>“Go bother someone else, you lunatic,”- Nicole thumbed in a random direction. “Don’t you have better things to do?”</p><p>“It’s whores like you that give men such a low opinion of us!”- The woman refused to take a hint. “What kind of message are you sending to my sons!” Her face turned purple. “Put something decent on or I’ll call the fucking cops!” </p><p>Jazz couldn’t hold back her laughter at the silly threats the woman was making which made her, even more, enrage, it didn’t matter how many imaginary rules she came up with, none truly prohibited the kind of bikini the redhead was wearing. </p><p>“Maybe you should control your sons, teach them to respect women.”- Nicole spoke with equal hatred as she stood up.</p><p>The day was full of strange surprises as Barbie never once thought the shy little bookworm would lash out at a woman twice her size and triple her weight, yet it was more surprising once her pareo came off showing her one-piece was actually a thong leotard.  </p><p>The boys’ lust didn’t bother Jasmine at all but her friends shrank away from male attention. The woman’s youngest son tried to look away but glanced back every few seconds. His face turned red as a small tent pop in his boxer making Jazz throw him a devilish wink. </p><p>The redhead’s face broke out into a smirk. “Okay, I’ll change into something else.”- She removed her top with no hesitation, revealing her D-cups to the woman’s sons. Both the boys’ jaws opened wide, eyes bulging. “Like what you see, boys?”- Jazz’s eyes glinted with mischief. Turning to the woman, she added: “Didn’t say what I should change into, so. . .”</p><p>The fat woman found herself unable to speak, sputtering with rage. The older son tried to approach while the youngest remained in his place though with both hands on his crotch. Neither one, however, could stop staring at her. Beachgoers surrounding them stopped to look as well, even those who made a determined effort to ignore her. </p><p>“Wow!”- the younger boy smiled. “You’ve got great boobs! Are they real?” -His mother’s face turned purple. </p><p>“Thank you, you’re such a gentleman”- Jazz responded in her sweetest voice. “And yes, they are.”- </p><p>Unable to form a coherent response, the woman around only to see his eldest son trying to pull out his cellphone, knowing he was trying to take a picture, the woman stormed away dragging her sons who were staring as long as they could. </p><p>“Jazz… maybe you should put your top back on,”- Barbie suggested, taking in all the stares her friend received. </p><p>“Oh, right,”- Jazz put her bikini top back onto her body, sparking audible moans of disappointment. Even some of the women couldn’t help but look. Jazz giggled to herself. None of their stares bothered her in the least. “Well, took care of her.” She laid down on her towel and took in the sun. </p><p>Jazz didn’t understand what the problem was. It wasn’t as if she was the only one wearing such a swimsuit. A few girls wore even skimpier outfits and a handful was going around topless though she was sure it was an outburst of sheer jealousy. </p><p>“God, I can’t believe she wanted to call the cops on you!”- Nicole burst out laughing, secretly disappointed the show had ended. Even Barbie had to chuckle a little. </p><p>“You think anyone was recording?”- Barbie worried, fearing her friend would be all over the internet. </p><p>“Wouldn’t surprise me.”- Jazz adjusted their umbrella. </p><p>When she started out, it would have horrified her, but now she couldn’t bring herself to be worried. Even Nicole had changed drastically much to Barbie’s dislike upon seeing her bookworm of a friend laying on her stomach and showing off her butt.</p><p>“You’ve been behaving very strange lately,”- Barbie confronted. “I mean, the old you would never wear anything like this, let alone flash the entire beach!”- She still had no idea what to do when a man flirted with her. </p><p>“Got rid of her, didn’t it?”. Jazz laughed at the look on their faces. “Maybe next time I’ll show them more than my tits.”- Jazz added making Barbie frown. </p><p>There was an unexplainable sense of pride by having men and even half men staring at her as if she were made of gold, she wasn’t even disgusted by the idea of becoming their fap material anymore. The redhead expected when those kids got home, they would need some private time. </p><p>“It’s not just that,”- Barbie insisted. “It’s like we don’t even know you anymore.”</p><p>“Change isn’t a bad thing,”- Nicole defended. Since their first time, she and Jazz had met up twice a week, her friend helping her accept her sexuality. “I like the new you.” </p><p>Barbie sigh as she saw the redhead turn around to sunbathe not caring that the same two boys from earlier were watching her from afar, on a closer inspection the eldest had his cellphone in hand which made the blonde woman almost want their mother to come back again… almost.</p><p>“We hardly see you anymore, you’re not involved in any extracurricular activities, you’re always tired, and you never answer any questions.”- Barbie would not be deterred. “What’s happening to you? Are you…? She hesitated for a few moments. “Is Tom doing something to you?”</p><p>Jazz broke out laughing and couldn’t stop, covering her mouth to muffle her voice. She’d barely given him a thought since the incident at the club, there was no way for Tom to try anything after the beating he got from Vlad’s men.</p><p>The redhead couldn’t believe there was a time she thought Tom was the best and greatest man in the whole world, now she saw him as the miserable little wimp he always was. Indecisive and cowardly, a total pushover. </p><p>“No, I haven’t even heard from him. If you have to know… sometimes, I feel like letting loose. I’m not going to be young forever and I figure, might as well have a bit of fun.” It wasn’t the whole truth, but it would do. </p><p>“Let’s go for a swim, girls.”- Nicole proposed.</p><p>To be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>